Blood is Thicker Than Water And Black's Blood Even More
by Emrys Myrdhin
Summary: UA. Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements de Godric's Hollow qui ont coûté la vie à James et Lily Potter, célébrés par la communauté sorcière britannique pour la chute de Voldemort. Il s'avère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commis une seconde erreur, près de trente ans plus tôt. Harry n'est peut-être pas le dernier Potter finalement, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Prologue

**Blood Is Thicker Than Water And Black's Blood Even More**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation explicite de ses auteurs.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est un travail en commun avec Lenia41. Après concertation, celle-ci est publiée sur mon compte mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle est le fruit de notre pleine et entière collaboration. Lenia41 fourmille d'idées que nous mettons ensuite en forme à quatre mains.

Pour aborder un peu le fond, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif qui nous est venu au cours d'un projet de forum RP Harry Potter que nous développons en parallèle. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira et nous sommes à votre disposition par commentaire ou MP si vous avez des questions.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Une volée de corbeaux coassa dans la nuit tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait à la fenêtre du premier étage. La femme qui se rapprocha des rideaux était aussi nue que le jour de sa venue au monde. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, masquant en partie une poitrine encore ferme. En dépit de ses quarante ans, sa magie et les traits nobles de son visage lui en donnaient facilement cinq à dix de moins. Son regard d'un bleu intense faisait d'ailleurs oublier son âge à la plupart de ses interlocuteurs, les intimidant tout en éveillant leur désir à son égard.

Sa peau d'une blancheur presque surnaturelle sous la lumière de la lune n'était pas immaculée pour autant. Des marques runiques étaient gravées dans sa chair, parfois depuis des années, parfois depuis seulement quelques mois. Le seul ornement qu'elle portait était un collier d'argent, qui se terminait par un cercle runique bien particulier puisqu'elle l'avait gravé elle-même.

\- Mm, que se passe-t-il, chérie ? L'interrogea une voix masculine provenant du lit conjugal.

Elle esquissa un sourire tendre mais ne se retourna pas vers lui pour autant. Son regard aussi acéré que celui d'un rapace demeurait fixé sur l'extérieur.

\- Nous avons de la visite, mon cher.

Au seul bruissement des draps, elle sut qu'il avait quitté le lit pour venir la rejoindre. Le sorcier aux cheveux bruns l'enlaça par derrière, l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas reçu d'invitation ? Demanda-t-il avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, tu sais ? Remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

En laissant échapper un léger soupir, le sorcier alla chercher leurs vêtements tandis que son épouse ne détournait toujours pas les yeux de la menace approchante.

* * *

Dorian Avery esquissa un sourire carnassier sous son masque argenté lorsque les barrières extérieures de la propriété cédèrent sous les assauts des briseurs de sorts de son escouade. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été très clair, il voulait les têtes des deux occupants de ce manoir et n'accepterait rien de moins qu'un succès total.

Pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté, le Mangemort s'était bien entouré. Une quinzaine de sorcières et sorciers l'accompagnaient, la moitié étant des individus expérimentés comme les deux briseurs de sorts et l'autre moitié étant composée de jeunes fanatiques zélés qui ne manqueraient pas de périr comme chair à canon face aux possibles pièges qui les attendaient.

Nott et Rosier s'étaient ouvertement moqués de lui lorsqu'il avait choisi un si grand nombre de serviteurs de Voldemort pour l'accompagner dans cette mission mais ils ne connaissaient pas leurs proies du jour comme lui. Le couple qui habitait les lieux était tout sauf ordinaire, sinon quoi leur seigneur ne les aurait pas choisis comme premières victimes de la future croisade qu'il comptait mener dans les années à venir contre les incapables dirigeants du Ministère de la Magie.

\- C'est vraiment trop facile, une vraie promenade de santé… Remarqua une des jeunes recrues en se promenant à découvert dans les jardins.

Il paya rapidement sa bêtise de sa vie lorsqu'une des statues de pierre s'anima à proximité de lui et l'écrasa sous la lourde pierre sphérique à l'effigie du monde qu'il portait. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il devait s'agir d'une représentation d'Atlas, figure de la mythologie grecque. D'autres statues s'animèrent bientôt autour d'eux et les objets d'arts se transformèrent bientôt en armes mortelles, tantôt porteurs de glaives de pierre, tantôt tenant un disque en main.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Murmura une des autres recrues, visiblement terrifiée.

Avery ne lui prêta pas attention, sa baguette déjà levée pour contrer les statues animées. Il répondit cependant pour lui-même à sa question : ce qui se passait n'était autre que la manifestation d'enchantements très puissants.

Voilà pourquoi on ne devait jamais mépriser ses adversaires au point de les sous-estimer, songea-t-il non sans dépit en entendant les hurlements de terreur d'une autre victime de son groupe. Ce n'était pas parce que leurs adversaires étaient des traîtres à leur sang qu'ils étaient faibles pour autant. Peut-être les plus jeunes l'apprendraient-ils à leurs dépens… s'ils survivaient, bien évidemment.

* * *

\- Je t'avais bien dit que mes statues seraient utiles un jour.

\- Ne t'en gargarise pas trop, mon chéri. Elles n'ont fait que les retarder.

\- Certes les retarder mais à en entendre leurs cris, deux ou trois d'entre eux ont dû y laisser leur mobilité ou leur vie…

Les deux époux cheminaient dans les couloirs du manoir, la sorcière passant la main sur différents endroits des murs, déclenchant la brève illumination de discrets cercles runiques, sur les murs, le sol et même le plafond, juste derrière eux.

\- Tu penses que tes protections vont les arrêter ? Demanda le sorcier avec un sourcil haussé, sa voix mêlant une profonde affection et une pointe de défi.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut ce sourire dont elle avait le secret, ce plissement des lèvres rempli d'amusement et d'insolence, celui qui voulait dire qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il en était tout à fait conscient. C'était aussi de ce sourire dont il était tombé amoureux lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que deux adolescents scolarisés à Poudlard dans des maisons différentes.

\- Voyons, mon condor, tu devrais pourtant savoir que je n'ai pas cessé de renforcer les protections de cette maison depuis que nous l'avons acquise, il y a de cela quoi… vingt ans ?

\- Vingt-deux, pour être exact, la corrigea-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était le cadeau de mariage de mon oncle Henry, tu te rappelles ?

\- Comment l'oublier ! Mon père était vert en voyant ton oncle nous faire un tel présent, lui qui était si proche de ses gallions…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, c'est-à-dire la pièce centrale de la maison, qui était aussi sa préférée, la sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs sourit naturellement en ouvrant la porte à double battants. Il s'agissait d'une grande bibliothèque circulaire, qui s'élevait sur les trois étages de la maison et qui n'offrait qu'une seule porte pour y accéder. Certains y auraient vu un cul-de-sac mais ce n'était pas son cas.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit changer de position les miroirs sur pied qui figuraient sur les tables tout autour d'elle. Leurs glaces cessèrent bientôt de montrer leur reflet pour indiquer à la place différents endroits de la maison, comme s'ils s'y trouvaient eux-mêmes.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais mis ce genre d'enchantement dans ma chambre de préfet à Poudlard… Murmura-t-il à son oreille en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Même si tel avait été le cas, une dame se serait bien gardée de le dire, voyons. Et puis, tu sais que je suis plutôt du genre à préférer toucher, sentir et goûter plutôt que simplement regarder. Susurra-t-elle en retour d'un ton malicieux, l'une de ses mains caressant sa cuisse.

\- Oh tiens, ils viennent d'arriver à la porte d'entrée.

\- Laisse-les venir… et retire ta chemise en attendant.

Sa phrase aurait été beaucoup plus excitante si la sorcière n'avait pas sorti un athamé en argent, dont la lame étincelait sous l'éclat de la lune.

* * *

Dorian avait perdu quatre recrues dans les jardins mais il considérait ces pertes relativement légères compte-tenu de la difficulté des sortilèges auxquels ils avaient fait face. Les statues n'étaient pas seulement animées, elles étaient renforcées contre toute magie visant à les détruire, avec une surface polie qui reflétait la plupart des sortilèges à base de rayons comme un sort de stupéfixion par exemple. Seuls de puissants sortilèges incendiaires avaient réussi à entamer un peu leur surface mais les rares à tenter un sortilège explosif étaient décédés en recevant les éclats de pierre projetés sur eux à grande vitesse.

Les Mangemorts étaient désormais dans la maison mais à l'instar de l'extérieur, les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes pour être véritablement dépourvus de tout danger. Voilà pourquoi ils s'étaient organisés en deux cercles concentriques. A l'avant, sur les côtés et à l'arrière, se trouvaient les plus jeunes recrues tandis qu'à l'intérieur du groupe se trouvaient les vétérans.

Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front sous son capuchon noir et son masque d'argent. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui se dégageait de cette demeure, elle semblait encore plus saturée en magie que le manoir des Malefoy et pourtant, on pouvait dire que la demeure ancestrale d'Abraxas n'était pas dénuée de magie !

Sa famille avait beau appartenir à une vieille lignée de sang-purs, le manoir Avery n'était ni très ancien, ni très chargé en présence magique. En effet, la spécialité des Avery avait toujours été dans la magie noire et dans les potions en général. Les disciplines dérivées des runes n'avaient jamais été leur fort et les patriarches de sa famille s'étaient toujours montrés trop radins pour faire installer de véritables protections. La raison officielle à cela différait de la réalité bien entendu. Les Avery disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que leur talent en duel était largement suffisant pour remplacer n'importe quelle barrière de protection.

Les cris d'une des recrues l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Une jeune femme était prisonnière d'un cercle runique dans lequel elle semblait lentement se dissoudre d'après la fumée âcre qu'il voyait s'échapper d'elle. Avery se contenta d'esquisser un rictus méprisant sous son masque avant de pointer sa baguette vers elle.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Les cris cessèrent instantanément lorsque le rayon verdâtre atteignit sa cible. Le Mangemort se retourna vers ses autres subordonnés, les dix combattants qui lui restaient et qui étaient tous tombés dans un silence pesant.

\- Évitez de tomber dans leurs pièges et vous éviterez son sort. En formation !

* * *

Les gouttes de sang tâchaient le parquet de la bibliothèque tandis que le sorcier serrait les dents. Le processus n'était pas plaisant, très loin de là mais il était nécessaire. Elle gravait lentement et avec une grande habileté les symboles runiques dans son dos mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi un processus très douloureux.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on ne peut pas le faire sous anesthésie, déjà ?

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le sacrifice perdrait toute sa valeur. Le sang n'a de valeur que s'il est versé dans la douleur, mon cher époux.

\- Evidemment… maugréa-t-il en baissant la tête.

Ayant fini d'inscrire la dernière rune dans sa chair, elle posa la lame ensanglantée sur la table et passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son époux. Celui-ci étant assis devant elle, bien que de dos, elle était dans une position parfaite pour jouer avec ses boucles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : après l'effort vient le réconfort. Dès que nous nous serons débarrassés d'eux, je te promets une nuit inoubliable.

Il posa une main sur la sienne et la fit remonter doucement en caressant son bras.

\- Toutes mes nuits avec toi sont inoubliables… bien que parfois douloureuses. La taquina-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

\- Vil flatteur ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite assez pour contourner sa chaise, lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à se lever. Leurs mains jointes, ils se mirent à monter l'escalier en colimaçon situé au centre de la pièce, qui les mènerait à la plateforme supérieure, au centre exact de leur demeure.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout en montant les marches.

\- Vois les choses du bon côté, si j'ai raison, tu pourras vanter mes talents inégalés et si j'ai tort, et bien, ni l'un ni l'autre ne serons plus là pour en parler !

\- Vu comme ça, j'imagine que nous sommes gagnants sur tous les tableaux… d'un certain point de vue.

* * *

Avery s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en entrant dans leur demeure mais certainement pas à ce que celle-ci se transforme en véritable labyrinthe. A l'image d'un phénomène qu'il avait vu au département des mystères, certaines portes tournaient autour d'eux, ne permettant pas de savoir par laquelle ils étaient entrés. L'exiguïté de certains couloirs limitait leur possibilité de rester groupés, si bien que le Mangemort fut obligé de scinder son groupe en deux.

Le groupe de Dorian comprenait six Mangemorts dont une jeune recrue tandis que l'autre groupe, dirigé par Myrina Carrow incluait les deux autres novices survivants. Ces portes avaient séparé Dorian de Myrina mais à en juger par le cri qu'il entendit par la suite, l'un des jeunes sorciers avait déjà dû succomber à un autre piège.

Le Mangemort regretta de ne pas avoir gardé plus de chair à canon avec lui lorsqu'il manqua de tomber dans ce qui ressemblait à un gouffre sans fond. Le piège était habilement dissimulé dans l'obscurité et presque tout le sol de la pièce était absent. Il leur fallut contourner sur les côtés, où l'un de ses briseurs de sorts se retrouva empalé par une pique qui émergea du mur sur lequel il s'était trop longtemps appuyé.

\- Cette maison est un cauchemar. Remarqua Antonius Burke d'un ton inquiet.

\- Elle est surtout enchantée par un maître des runes, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Rowle, qui ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son mépris pour Burke.

\- Une maîtresse des runes, oui. Confirma succinctement Avery, soyez sur vos gardes.

* * *

La sorcière s'attelait à ses préparatifs, un cercle runique des plus complexes tracé à ses pieds et elle allumait de sa baguette différentes chandelles autour d'elle. Son époux avait remis une chemise mais elle était déjà ensanglantée dans le haut de son dos, encore meurtri par les traces laissées par le couteau en argent que son épouse tenait dans sa main libre.

\- Ils progressent assez vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Lui fit-il remarquer en commençant à descendre les marches.

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Retiens-les jusque-là et reviens au plus vite ensuite. Ne t'avise pas de mourir surtout !

\- Quand suis-je déjà mort contre tes vœux, ma douce ? Rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture tout en descendant les marches.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se croit drôle en plus ! On ne revient pas sur une promesse faite à une Black, mon condor, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

* * *

Myrina était dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle parvint à faire exploser une de ces énièmes portes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait perdu trois Mangemorts aux pièges de cette abominable maison même si l'humiliation était grande. Non, elle enrageait de se dire que ces morts étaient dues au couple qui occupait ces lieux. Ces traîtres à leur sang allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, foi de Carrow !

Elle savait très bien qui avait mis en place des pièges runiques aussi efficaces, cela ne pouvait être que la Black ! Myrina la détestait déjà à l'époque où elles étaient toutes deux élèves de Serpentard et les années n'avaient pas adouci ses sentiments à son égard.

Tout comme la Black lui avait tout pris en son temps : la première place de leur rivalité académique, la main d'Abraxas Malefoy qu'elle avait rejeté ensuite comme une vulgaire chaussette, au profit d'un autre sang-pur, d'une lignée plus ancienne encore. Son existence paisible arrivait enfin à son terme et Myrina se ferait un plaisir d'exécuter les ordres de son maître.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'un liquide chaud l'éclaboussa mais ses réflexes la firent se jeter à terre. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol, lorsqu'elle eut relevé la tête, qu'elle réalisa que la gorge de son dernier camarade Mangemort avait été allègrement tranchée par un sortilège de découpe. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'écrouler comme une poupée désarticulée, le liquide rouge vif s'écoulant en une petite mare autour de la blessure fatale.

\- Black ! Rugit-elle de rage, en jetant un sortilège explosif dans sa direction.

Myrina entendit une exclamation étouffée mais elle semblait trop rauque pour appartenir à son ennemie jurée. S'agirait-il de l'autre ?

\- Il n'y a aucune issue ! Rendez-vous maintenant et je vous promets que votre mort sera rapide ! Mentit-elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Elle sentit à peine la vague de froid avant de sentir le givre sous ses doigts. Elle se redressa à moitié mais l'un de ses genoux se retrouva emprisonné par la glace. Pestant contre sa propre inattention, elle utilisa sa baguette pour libérer sa jambe et se redresser mais c'était déjà trop tard.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était âgé de quarante ans, tout comme elle. Doté de larges épaules, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et son regard noisette ne portait sur elle aucune trace de pitié. Il n'eut aucune hésitation en enfonçant le poignard dans sa poitrine, ce pourquoi la Mangemort se surprit à éprouver malgré elle du respect pour son adversaire.

\- Quelle honte de mourir de ta main… Cracha-t-elle, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer le poignard silencieusement, sa baguette toujours fixée sur elle. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur duelliste qu'elle ait affronté mais il était prudent et n'hésitait pas à se battre sans s'embarrasser des valeurs honorables si chères à des idiots comme Dumbledore.

La Carrow esquissa un sourire désabusé tout en sentant sa baguette lui échapper des doigts.

\- Mieux vaut encore que ce soit toi plutôt qu'elle… Potter.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant que le poignard ne lui tranche la gorge.

* * *

Dorian menait encore trois hommes avec lui lorsqu'il atteignit les doubles-portes de la bibliothèque. Sa surprise avait été grande en découvrant le cadavre de la Carrow mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris. Myrina avait toujours eu une dent personnelle contre la maîtresse des lieux et cela expliquait sans doute son imprudence.

Avery n'était pas motivé par ce genre de passion futile. Il souhaitait simplement obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et, pas à pas, se rapprocher un peu plus de la vision fantastique de leur maître pour la faire devenir réalité.

Dissimulés derrière les colonnes, ils n'offraient ainsi pas leurs silhouettes aux éventuels sorts que pourraient leur jeter les occupants des lieux lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes. Pourtant, aucun sort ne vint. Le Mangemort finit par jeter un œil à l'intérieur, il n'aperçut personne au premier abord. Ce n'est qu'en levant la tête jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il remarqua les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient sur la plateforme.

\- Potter ! Black ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous rendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche toujours des sorciers puissants à ses côtés.

\- C'est une généreuse proposition, Dorian mais… Commença Potter avec un ton qui se voulait diplomatique.

\- Mais ton égocentrique et mégalomaniaque sang-mêlé de maître n'aura jamais le plaisir de me voir me prosterner à ses pieds. Je ne ploie le genou que devant le patriarche des Black et envers nul autre.

Avery ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réponse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà tenté de les approcher par d'autres canaux mais s'était trouvé au mieux ignoré, au pire insulté avec le même genre d'invectives. Oh, Dorian savait bien que Lord Voldemort était un sorcier de sang-mêlé, pour avoir étudié pendant les mêmes années que Tom Jedusor à Serpentard. Pourtant, sa puissance magique et son ambition pour le monde sorcier étaient indéniables, tous les élèves de leur maison en étaient bien conscients à l'époque.

Il subsistait pourtant des sorciers qui ne courberaient pas l'échine, non pas parce qu'ils étaient dans le camp de ce vieil illuminé de Dumbledore mais parce qu'ils refusaient les idées radicales ou l'hypocrisie sous-jacente de l'idéologie d'un sang-mêlé qui prônait la pureté du sang. Dorian se fichait des questions idéologiques en vérité, il avait suivi Tom par soif de pouvoir et par amour des arts sombres, ainsi que pour placer la vermine moldue sous leur joug.

\- Il est très regrettable que vous le preniez ainsi, remarqua Avery d'un ton neutre. Peut-être que vous changerez d'avis dans l'au-delà ou bien après quelques semaines dans une cellule.

Les sens de Dorian se mirent soudain en alerte. Pourquoi les Potter l'avaient-ils encouragé à parler ainsi ? Ils auraient dû être inquiets par la venue de possibles renforts alors pourquoi étaient-ils si calmes ? Attendaient-ils eux-mêmes des alliés ? Ou bien avaient-ils d'autres tours dans leur sac ?

Les vibrations qui se mirent à secouer violemment le sol alimentèrent ses suppositions. La Black était une maitresse des runes, d'un niveau tel qu'on disait qu'elle surpassait sa Bulstrode de mère. Comptait-elle ravager ce qui restait de leur manoir pour les emporter avec eux dans la mort ?

Le Mangemort ne comptait pas attendre pour le savoir. Quittant sa cachette tout en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre, il se précipita en direction de l'escalier, esquivant autant que possible les bustes de marbre et autres poteries qui tombaient tout autour de lui sous la force de ce qui ressemblait à un séisme.

L'un de ses hommes fut d'ailleurs écrasé sous une étagère de livres mais Avery n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Arrivant enfin à l'escalier, il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage et démarra son ascension tant bien que mal. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour arriver jusqu'à eux, Dorian ne comptait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Ce serait sa baguette qui mettrait un terme à leurs misérables existences, il en allait de sa fierté personnelle.

Le couple maudit ne manqua pas de le surprendre à nouveau en projetant littéralement une tempête de livres sur lui. Avery ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un Oppugno ou d'un autre maléfice mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas prendre un volumineux dictionnaire des runes en pleine tête. Le _Quidditch à Travers les Ages_ dans le ventre lui avait déjà bien assez coupé le souffle et l' _Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIème siècle_ lui déboîta l'épaule gauche, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escaliers, sa main valide tenant à la fois sa baguette tout en appuyant sur son bras endolori, Dorian s'était attendu à trouver les époux prêts à l'attaquer. A la place, il les trouva enlacés, au milieu d'un cercle runique particulièrement complexe, qui étincelait d'une lumière presque aveuglante.

Le mangemort devait se tenir à la rambarde pour rester debout et il manqua de perdre sa baguette. Le couple n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes difficultés, tandis que la Black psalmodiait des paroles en latin qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il put déchiffrer, ce sont les paroles que Potter lui adressa avec ce satané sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Adieu, Dorian et salue ton maître pour nous, si tu le peux.

La lumière gagna une telle intensité qu'Avery fut obligé de détourner les yeux. Puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque platine contempla à distance l'explosion qui ravagea le manoir du couple Potter. Pour autant qu'il en sache, les seize Mangemorts qui l'avaient pris d'assaut devaient être morts, même s'il se doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait en avoir le cœur net. Voilà pourquoi il avait dépêché de jeunes recrues pour scruter les débris lorsque la poussière serait retombée, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à plusieurs briseurs de sorts de s'assurer que personne ne puisse s'échapper du périmètre sans qu'ils le sachent.

A sa propre surprise, Abraxas ne ressentait pas véritablement un sentiment de triomphe mais plutôt une certaine mélancolie. La maîtresse des lieux avait été sa fiancée à une époque et elle restait à ce jour, même s'il ne le dirait pas à son épouse, l'une des seules femmes qu'il ait jamais respecté et même admiré. Il regrettait d'ailleurs de l'avoir tant mal traitée dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard, enfant gâté qu'il était à l'époque et ce pourquoi elle lui avait sûrement préféré Potter.

Il fallut une petite heure mais Malefoy put confirmer au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'en dépit des seize victimes dans leurs rangs, Charlus et Dorea Potter avaient bien trouvé la mort. Il ne restait strictement aucune trace d'eux, ce pourquoi ils suspectèrent qu'ils aient été vaporisés par l'explosion. Il s'assurerait que l'édition du lendemain, en ce beau mois de juillet 1960, mentionnerait la mort accidentelle du couple Potter dans une explosion ayant eu lieu à leur manoir familial.

L'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait rester secret encore plusieurs années aux yeux de la population sorcière s'il voulait mener ses plans à bien et Abraxas userait de son influence en ce sens.

* * *

Dans une maison inoccupée depuis que son premier étage avait été sauvagement ravagé, des années plus tôt, une lumière éclaira brusquement les vitres poussiéreuses du rez-de-chaussée avant de disparaître aussitôt. Pour ceux qui se seraient approchés de ce qui tenait désormais davantage d'un mausolée que d'une demeure, ils auraient peut-être entendu que le calme presque religieux des lieux avait été perturbé.

En effet, dans le hall d'entrée, deux silhouettes étaient allongées sur le sol. L'une d'entre elles appartenait à un homme allongé sur le ventre, dont la chemise portait des tâches ensanglantées dans le haut du dos. A ses côtés se trouvait une silhouette plus menue, celle d'une femme, dont les cheveux noirs masquaient le visage.

Le seul bruit audible dans la maison était celui de leurs respirations respectives, laborieuses mais régulières.


	2. Une époque perturbante

**Chapitre 1 : Une époque perturbante**

* * *

L'homme fut le premier à se réveiller sur le sol poussiéreux du hall d'entrée. La première chose qu'il fit, une fois qu'il se fut assuré, baguette à la main, qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent autour d'eux, ce fut de s'assurer que sa compagne allait bien.

Dorea était pâle, davantage encore que d'ordinaire. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, cela la rendait même presque plus féérique, un peu comme ces elfes surréalistes que certains auteurs, à l'instar de John Tolkien, décrivaient dans leurs romans. Les moldus auraient été bien surpris d'apprendre que le professeur Tolkien, loin d'être un des leurs, était en réalité un cracmol.

Charlus prit son épouse dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, une salle à manger qui n'avait pas dû voir d'autre occupant depuis des années. Après l'avoir délicatement allongée sur le canapé, il débarrassa la pièce de sa poussière de façon sommaire et ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser entrer de l'air frais. Heureusement, les volets étaient fermés donc ils n'étaient pas exposés au regard mais ils pouvaient regarder par les fentes ce qui se passait à l'extérieur au besoin.

\- C'est plus confortable que le sol. Remarqua une faible voix féminine depuis le canapé.

Potter se retourna immédiatement vers elle en entendant ses mots et se précipita à son chevet, prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Dorea ?

\- Comme si je venais d'accoucher de notre fils une seconde fois mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas aux portes du royaume d'Hadès. Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter comme ça, tu vas être couvert de rides très tôt sinon…

\- Il n'y a bien que toi pour plaisanter dans un moment pareil. Rétorqua-t-il avec une douceur dans sa voix qui tranchait avec ses paroles, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant lentement en position assise. Le rituel aurait dû nous emmener dans la maison du dernier patriarche de ton sang en date, quelque part dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Charlus esquissa une grimace et regarda autour d'eux avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne reconnais pas du tout les lieux et pourtant, crois bien que je suis familier avec presque toutes les propriétés appartenant aux Potter. Le fait que cette maison semble abandonnée ne présage rien de bon.

\- Et l'extérieur ? Rien de familier ?

\- Ce n'est certainement pas Londres et encore moins Pré-au-Lard, même si ça ressemble à un village. C'est peut-être Godric's Hollow mais il faudrait aller jeter un œil dehors pour s'en assurer.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, explorons déjà la maison.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un homme qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir un sommeil plutôt lourd et en ce mois de juillet pendant lequel l'école de sorcellerie était presque déserte, la nuit aurait dû être encore plus tranquille que le reste de l'année. Pourtant, il fut réveillé dans ses appartements par un énorme vacarme avoisinant. Le bruit était si proche qu'il ne pouvait venir que de son bureau.

Vêtu d'une longue robe de nuit et la baguette de Sureau à la main, le directeur se hâta de rejoindre son bureau. Celui-ci était inoccupé et un _Hominum revelio_ lui confirma l'absence de toute présence humaine dans les lieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Fumseck non plus, le phénix dormait perché dans sa chambre, bien confortablement, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

A l'aide de sa baguette, le vénérable sorcier alluma les nombreuses chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce et découvrit pendant son inspection la source du vacarme. Les nombreux petits instruments en argent dont il avait doté son bureau, qui lui servaient notamment à surveiller différentes barrières de protection et autres sortilèges de détection, avaient été vraisemblablement déréglés pour les plus chanceux, et complètement détruits pour ceux qui l'étaient moins.

Seule une vague magique d'une très grande puissance avait pu causer une telle réaction, qui s'expliquait par la sensibilité intrinsèque de ses instruments à la magie ambiante de Grande-Bretagne. L'ancien professeur de Métamorphose n'avait en revanche aucune idée des origines d'un tel événement magique. Il lui faudrait se renseigner au Ministère de la Magie, dont les détecteurs avaient peut-être relevé quelque chose.

Toutefois, cela attendrait son retour. En effet, Dumbledore partait le lendemain pour la Suisse, où il assurerait à plein temps ses missions de Manitou Suprême pour la Conférence de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers de cet été. Les préparatifs pour la rentrée prochaine suivaient leur cours et il avait confiance en Minerva pour s'assurer que tout se déroule à merveille, comme à l'accoutumée.

Albus alla donc se recoucher l'esprit relativement tranquille. Ses instruments pourraient être remplacés à son retour, le jeune Harry Potter était en sécurité grâce aux protections mises en place au domicile de sa tante, la Ministre de la Magie écoutait assez bien ses conseils et Tom Jedusor était toujours réduit à un état fantomatique, quelque part dans l'Est de l'Europe.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mal tourner ?

* * *

Lorsque les deux époux déposèrent leurs butins respectifs sur la table de la salle à manger, ce qu'ils avaient découvert était éclairant et frustrant à la fois. Dans la salle à manger et la cuisine, Dorea avait mis la main sur de l'argenterie portant les armoiries de Potter, prouvant la présence de membres de la famille dans ces lieux à un moment ou à un autre. Il y avait aussi des coupures de journaux, jaunies par le temps. Son épouse n'avait pas l'air ravie par leur contenu.

\- Les articles datent principalement de 1980 et 1981, ce qui signifie que nous sommes au moins vingt voire vingt-et-un ans dans le futur mais les coupures ont l'air si vieilles que cela pourrait très bien faire cinq à dix années de plus. Est-ce que ta pèche a été meilleure là-haut, Charlus ?

Son époux acquiesça lentement, incertain de la meilleure façon dont il pourrait lui annoncer sa découverte. A l'étage, il avait découvert une chambre d'adultes relativement bien préservée où il avait trouvé un certain nombre de choses intéressantes : des vêtements sorciers annotés aux noms de J. Potter et L. Evans, un album photo et notamment une malle remplie de livres et autres affaires sorcières.

L'autre chambre, certainement celle d'un jeune enfant à en croire le lit à barreaux qui s'y trouvait, était en ruines. Un pan de mur avait littéralement disparu, ouvrant la maison sur l'extérieur, comme si une explosion avait eu lieu. L'endroit était saturé de magie et d'une magie très noire, qui lui donnait des frissons.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Potter posa l'album devant sa femme et tourna lentement les pages en commentant ses découvertes.

\- James, le fils de mon cousin Fleamont, a vraisemblablement vécu ici avec son épouse, Lily. Tu vois ici leur faire-part de mariage.

\- Lily Evans ? Cela ne ressemble pas à un patronyme sorcier.

\- Pas vraiment mais d'après ce que j'ai vu dans leur malle, c'était une sorcière accomplie en sortilèges et une petite préférée du professeur Slughorn, elle ne devait donc pas être dépourvue de talent.

\- Je le concède volontiers… Oh, ne dirait-on pas un Black sur cette photo ?

En effet, sur l'une des photos de mariage de James, on pouvait voir un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard perçant dont les traits aristocratiques rappelaient indéniablement ceux des Black. Le regard de Charlus dériva malgré lui sur l'une des autres photos, sur laquelle il contempla Fleamont et son épouse. Euphemia et lui avaient l'air quelque peu vieilli mais c'était indéniablement eux.

Il ressentit une certaine mélancolie en les voyant sur ces clichés car en toute logique, si le rituel les avait amenés dans la maison de James, en le considérant comme patriarche de la famille Potter, c'était que Fleamont était décédé. Distrait, il ne remarqua qu'après coup la légende en bas de page.

\- C'est en effet un Black, le jeune Sirius, il semblerait.

\- Le fils d'Orion et de Walburga ? Au mariage d'un Potter et d'une sorcière, au mieux de sang-mêlé ? C'est difficile à imaginer ! Rétorqua Dorea avec un étonnement mêlé d'amusement.

\- Tu as bien épousé un Potter, non ? Contrattaqua Charlus avec un sourire.

\- Certes mais c'était à une époque où ton oncle Henry était patriarche des Potter et inspirait un certain respect à mon grand oncle Sirius. Fleamont… Fleamont était gentil et un admirable génie en matière de potions mais il était aussi très excentrique. A côté de ça, Orion et Walburga étaient déjà d'une intolérance monstrueuse à tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à des moldus, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter hocha la tête, se rappelant très bien l'horrible nièce de son épouse, dont les manières exécrables en société n'avaient d'égales que sa voix particulièrement insupportable. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer que son fils ait cherché à fuir à toutes jambes une telle harpie, et à en croire l'écharpe rouge et or à son cou, le jeune Sirius avait même peut-être été réparti à Gryffondor. Cela aurait certainement fait hurler sa mère de rage et le jeune Black de rire en l'imaginant.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Ils ont eu un fils, Harry, dont je suppose qu'il est né en 1980. Poursuivit Charlus en lui montrant des photos de la maternité.

\- Harry… ce n'est pas un prénom très élégant mais l'enfant, lui, a l'air adorable. Commenta Dorea en contemplant la photo du nouveau-né.

\- J'aurais également préféré une variante plus noble, à l'instar d'Henry, le prénom de son grand-père mais je suppose que les temps changent. Au moins, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que « Hal », « Jimmy » ou « Charlie » Répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Dorea dévora l'album photo du regard puis fouilla dans la malle du défunt couple qui habitait autrefois ces lieux. Certains vêtements sorciers pourraient être ajustés afin de leur servir, ils seraient toujours plus à la mode que leurs robes déchirées datant de près de trente ans. Heureusement, ils avaient chacun amené avec eux une petite « bourse d'urgence », une sorte de sac sans fond dans lequel chacun portait toujours quelques affaires très utiles en cas de nécessité, comme une somme d'argent liquide en gallions et quelques livres très essentiels. Le reste, ils pouvaient toujours l'acheter.

\- C'est un début mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus et nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester trop longtemps ici. Voir une maison déserte soudainement habitée risque d'attirer l'attention. Lui fit-elle remarquer en se levant de sa chaise, un peu chancelante.

Son époux lui prodigua son bras pour l'aider à rester debout. La maîtresse des runes était encore affectée par le rituel qu'elle avait utilisé et qui avait très certainement vidé ses réserves magiques pour un bon moment. Charlus choisit d'affecter un sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous séjournerons en cachette au Chaudron Baveur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis toutefois du même avis, nous aurons plus de réponses sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce sera notre prochaine destination… une fois que tu auras dormi un peu.

Dorea tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

\- Monsieur Potter, on croirait que vous voulez profiter de la situation pour me mettre dans votre lit.

\- Madame Potter, croyez-bien que je n'oserais pas… à moins bien sûr que vous n'y soyez déjà entièrement disposée.

La nuit s'avéra la moins calme que cette maison de Godric's Hollow ait connu depuis des années. Les voisins jurèrent même avoir entendu des grincements et des éclats de voix très tard dans la nuit. Pourtant, à la venue d'une patrouille de police magique le lendemain matin, il n'y avait personne, ni aucune trace d'un éventuel passage de qui que ce soit.

* * *

Gregory Bennet souriait lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte du magasin, modifiant la pancarte de côté pour indiquer que celui-ci était désormais ouvert. Cela faisait quatre ans que le sorcier né-moldu travaillait à Fleury et Bott et il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Récemment promu manager par M. Bott, le jeune sorcier bénéficiait d'un salaire confortable qui leur avait permis, avec celui de sa petite amie guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, de s'offrir une jolie maison cet été.

Le sorcier de vingt-cinq ans sifflotait en passant dans les rayons, procédant à des ajustements de dernière minute pour mieux mettre en valeur les ouvrages récemment parus ou plébiscités par la communauté. Il fut étonné d'entendre la clochette sonner à l'entrée, signalant l'arrivée du premier client de la journée.

Les commis n'étant pas encore arrivés, la plupart commençant leur journée une demi-heure à une heure après, Gregory se dirigea vers l'allée principale. Il sourit à la dame qui venait d'entrer, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un roux sombre, presque auburn et elle avait des yeux mordorés des plus fascinants. Le sorcier lui aurait donné trente-cinq ans tout au plus et il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait oublié un visage aux traits si nobles et finement dessinés ou même un regard d'une telle intensité.

Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver assez son calme pour qu'il puisse lui adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour madame, soyez la bienvenue à Fleury et Bott. Puis-je vous aider dans vos achats ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et acquiesça avant de lui répondre verbalement.

\- Vous le pouvez certainement, mon cher… Gregory. Termina-t-elle en lisant son nom sur son badge. Je recherche des livres d'histoire moderne, de préférence entre le début des années 60 et aujourd'hui. Oh, et je voudrais aussi voir tout ce que vous avez comme ouvrages de généalogie sorcière, mis à jour récemment, de préférence. Auriez-vous cela en magasin ?

\- Mais très certainement ! Je vais vous apporter ce que nous avons en magasin.

Il s'avéra que sa cliente était très exigeante dans sa recherche mais qu'elle entendait aussi faire un bon nombre d'achats dans la boutique, ce qui ne manquerait pas de ravir Gregory. Il percevait toujours une petite commission sur les livres qu'il aidait personnellement les clients à acquérir.

Sur la table étaient déjà empilés des classiques tels que l' _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la Magie noire_ , _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème siècle_ ou encore _Évènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle_. C'était ce dernier ouvrage qu'elle feuilletait actuellement et à en croire son froncement de sourcils, la sorcière n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle lisait. Cette expression disparut pourtant très vite, remplacée par un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, si bien qu'il songea avoir peut-être mal vu.

\- Dites-moi, auriez-vous d'autres livres portant sur l'histoire d'Harry Potter ? Mon fils les adore !

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui manque ! Je vais regarder ce qu'il me reste en stock.

Le vendeur s'éloigna de la table en sifflotant, ne voyant pas l'expression de la cliente changer lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur le livre ouvert devant elle. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent l'illustration du jeune Potter, son regard se fit plus doux mais aussi plus déterminé à la fois.

Gregory vendit pour plusieurs dizaines de gallions de livres ce matin-là mais il ne sut jamais le nom de sa cliente. Elle avait payé ses achats en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes et pas à un seul instant avait-elle évoqué son patronyme ou même l'endroit où elle habitait. Avec l'activité croissante dans la matinée, typique d'un été où tant de jeunes sorcières et sorciers venaient acheter leurs manuels scolaires en prévision de la rentrée prochaine, il n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Le sorcier transplana au sommet d'une colline et regarda brièvement le village moldu de quelques centaines d'âmes. Il ne tarda pas à dissimuler ses cheveux noirs bien peu disciplinés sous un feutre, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son costume de couleur noire. Seule la cape sombre qu'il portait sur ses épaules aurait pu laisser deviner qu'il n'était pas moldu.

Délaissant les habitations du regard, Charlus s'engagea dans les petits bois. Huit siècles plus tôt, son ancêtre, et fondateur de ce qui était devenu la famille Potter, Linfred, habitait le petit village auquel il avait tourné le dos. Cela datait bien sûr de l'époque où les moldus et les sorciers ne vivaient pas encore séparés par cette barrière invisible mais devenue une règle d'or qu'était le code international du secret magique.

Les Potter s'étaient conformés au code, pour lequel son ancêtre, Ralston Potter, avait même voté, trois siècles plus tôt, afin d'éviter une guerre ouverte avec les moldus, qui persécutaient les sorciers avec acharnement à cette sombre époque.

Toutefois, le sorcier ne s'était pas rendu dans ces lieux pour se remémorer l'histoire ancienne de sa famille. Cheminant à travers les hautes herbes, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une large pierre, à moitié couverte de lierre, sur laquelle étaient gravés des symboles runiques. Il en existait bien d'autres semblables en Angleterre, provenant des incursions scandinaves sur l'île, à l'époque des Vikings. Voilà pourquoi les moldus n'étaient guère étonnés d'en trouver dans les forêts, ce qui facilitait beaucoup la vie de sorciers comme ceux de sa famille.

Dégageant un peu le lierre avec sa baguette, Charlus constata que la pierre n'était plus active, probablement par manque d'utilisation depuis des années. Maugréant contre la soif de sang de ces fichues runes, le sorcier de sang-pur sortit un petit couteau en argent avec lequel il s'entailla la main. Il colla ensuite sa paume sur la pierre, dont les runes s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleutée.

Le regard noisette du sorcier put enfin se poser sur l'édifice qui apparut devant lui, comme sorti de nulle part : le Manoir Potter. Propriété ancestrale de sa famille depuis des siècles, il semblait très grand en comparaison du manoir déjà confortablement large dans lequel Charlus et Dorea avaient autrefois élu domicile. Ce n'était pas tant que la bâtisse soit haute, non, elle n'avait que deux étages mais elle était très large, pourvue de différentes ailes qui avaient été construites au fil des siècles.

Le manoir était construit en belles briques rouges, que les années n'avaient que peu abimées, tant les sortilèges et autres enchantements qui le protégeaient, s'accumulant sur tant de générations de Potter, étaient forts. Hélas, rien n'était complètement à l'épreuve du temps et Charlus avait conscience qu'il devrait lui-même renouveler toutes ces protections s'il voulait contribuer à son tour à la préservation de cet édifice.

Après ces premiers instants de nostalgie, ce fut l'état abandonné de la propriété qui le frappa durement. Les herbes étaient désormais hautes, certaines plantes grimpantes avaient gagné certains murs de la maison. Le manoir était à l'image de leur famille : s'il ne faisait rien, elle allait être oubliée, enterrée à l'image de son oncle Henry, de son cousin Fleamont ou de son petit cousin James.

Aux yeux du monde, le jeune Harry était tout ce qui restait de leur famille. Oh, l'enfant était très célèbre, même si pour des raisons bien tristes mais cette popularité n'effaçait pas le massacre de ses parents, elle ne rendrait pas non plus au petit garçon les étreintes de sa mère ou les sourires de son père.

Ces dernières pensées lui firent penser à son propre fils, dont tout semblait indiquer qu'il était mort quelques temps après l'attaque du manoir, disparu dans des circonstances étranges. Cela le remplissait de rage et de désespoir à la fois.

Charlus n'avait jamais été particulièrement pro-moldu, il trouvait que la population non magique du monde était au moins aussi dangereuse qu'à l'époque de l'inquisition et le développement d'armes de destruction massive, telle que la bombe nucléaire utilisée au Japon, l'avait encore plus alarmé quant à leur potentiel dévastateur s'ils venaient à apprendre l'existence des sorciers. Après tout, s'ils s'étaient entretués en faisant plusieurs millions de morts lors de la première guerre mondiale pour des questions politiques puis d'autres millions encore par xénophobie lors de la seconde, que feraient-ils en découvrant l'existence d'hommes et de femmes si différents d'eux par leurs facultés ?

Montant les quelques marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée, le sorcier songea aux débats parfois difficiles qu'il avait eu avec ses cousins par mariage de la maison Black sur la question souvent liée de la pureté du sang. Ni Dorea, ni lui ne pensaient que les lignées devaient rester « pures » même s'ils ne mentionnaient pas cette opinion en présence des Black les plus opiniâtres.

En effet, le triste sort de la famille Gaunt illustrait tout à fait la déchéance, physique et mentale, dans laquelle une famille sorcière pouvait tomber en enchainant les mariages consanguins. Voilà pourquoi Charlus était tout à fait ouvert à l'idée de sang neuf, provenant de sang-mêlés ou de nés-moldus. Un individu magique était intrinsèquement magique, quel que soit son pédigrée et c'était sans doute l'une des rares questions sur lesquelles il était d'accord avec ce vieux renard de Dumbledore.

Là où son avis divergeait avec celui qu'on surnommait le « Vainqueur de Grindelwald », c'était sur la manière de procéder. Potter considérait que les nouveaux venus du monde magique devaient être profondément intégrés à leur culture, de sorte à y avoir les mêmes opportunités mais aussi à créer un socle commun sur lequel tous les jeunes sorcières et sorciers pourraient s'appuyer en société. Ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque que Charlus et Dorea avaient quittée, tant la politique était scindée en deux extrêmes : les sang-purs les plus conservateurs qui revendiquaient une société par classes face aux sorciers les plus libéraux qui ne prônaient virtuellement aucun contrôle, ni aucune influence sur les jeunes générations, sinon l'éducation commune à Poudlard.

Les deux camps ne pouvaient mener qu'au désastre : les premiers via une société stérile et inégale, qui mènerait sans doute à des révoltes ou à une extinction progressive, et les seconds par une société sans limites où les risques d'exposition au monde moldu seraient beaucoup plus élevés et où les dissensions internes entre gens de cultures très différentes avaient le potentiel de faire imploser la population sorcière britannique.

Dorea lui manquait beaucoup dans ces moments-là, où son esprit se laissait aller à divaguer dans ces réflexions politiques et philosophiques qui ne résoudraient pas ses problèmes actuels. Il avait hâte de la retrouver comme prévu le soir même, autour d'un bon dîner en tête à tête dans leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Jusque-là, il avait du pain sur la planche. Parcourant le grand hall de la demeure familiale, Charlus chemina ensuite dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau qu'occupait autrefois son oncle Henry. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillaient, il revoyait son oncle assis derrière ce bureau ancien, en chêne massif, penché sur différents papiers.

Aujourd'hui, la pièce était vide et poussiéreuse. Se dirigeant vers la petite bibliothèque, heureusement sous verre, il se saisit d'un des ouvrages dont la couverture était reliée de vieux cuir. Potter n'avait vu cet ouvrage qu'une fois auparavant dans sa vie mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il était d'ordinaire l'apanage du chef de famille mais tout Potter avait le droit de le consulter. Il avait été enchanté, des siècles plus tôt, pour recenser l'emplacement de tous les Potter vivant sur le sol britannique et il avait l'avantage de se mettre automatiquement à jour, dès l'instant où l'adresse était inscrite sur un quelconque registre ou document.

Ouvrant la dernière page noircie par de l'encre, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le dernier nom qui y figurait et l'adresse sous-jacente.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

 _Angleterre_

* * *

Dans une belle maison londonienne, un vieux sorcier fredonnait en écoutant la Chevauchée des Walkyries de Richard Wagner. En cette belle journée d'été, il avait entrepris de ranger une partie de sa bibliothèque. C'était une vaste tâche au vu de la quantité faramineuse de livres qu'il possédait, ce pourquoi l'air galvanisant du compositeur allemand n'était certainement pas de trop.

La journée était désormais bien avancée et il avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. L'âtre était illuminé de douces flammes magiques qui, fort heureusement, n'émettaient aucune chaleur.

Son regard se posa sur la tapisserie qui ornait le mur en face de lui. Il ne s'agissait malheureusement pas de l'originale, celle-ci lui étant inaccessible mais elle fonctionnait tout aussi bien pour l'informer des mariages, des naissances et des décès qui pouvaient survenir dans la famille.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en constatant que deux noms presque effacés depuis bientôt trente ans étaient redevenus aussi limpides que s'ils avaient écrits la veille.

\- Et bien, et bien, ma petite Dorea, tu es toujours aussi pleine de surprises, me semble-t-il. Remarqua-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire affectueux.


	3. Toujours Pur

**Chapitre 2 : Toujours Pur**

* * *

Arthur était presque attristé de se rendre directement par cheminée jusqu'au ministère tant le temps était radieux à l'extérieur. Le sorcier se consola en songeant que ses enfants auraient beau temps pour s'amuser dans le jardin. Pour ne rien gâcher, Molly était d'excellente humeur ce matin. En effet, les lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées le matin même, avec les bulletins scolaires de leurs trois enfants qui y étaient actuellement scolarisés ainsi qu'avec de belles surprises.

Son aîné, William, qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement Bill, avait été choisi pour être Préfet-en-chef pour sa septième année tandis que leur cadet, Charles, dit Charlie, avait été nommé Préfet pour sa cinquième année. Le plus jeune des trois élèves, Percy, qui commencerait bientôt sa deuxième année d'études, admirait beaucoup ses deux aînés et aspirait à réussir autant qu'eux.

Les deux suivants, Fred et George ne commenceraient leur scolarité qu'à la rentrée suivante mais ils ne projetaient pas de suivre les traces de leurs aînés. Très farceurs, ils ne rêvaient que de travailler chez Zonko ou dans un laboratoire d'expérimentation magique. Comme Molly ne manquait jamais de le répéter, leur côté « savant fou » venait probablement de lui et plus précisément, du sang des Black qui coulait dans ses veines par sa mère, Cedrella.

Les deux benjamins, Ron et Ginny, étaient encore trop jeunes pour prévoir sérieusement leur avenir. Les deux petits mordus de Quidditch ne rêvaient que de rejoindre un jour leurs équipes favorites, respectivement les Canons de Chudley et les Harpies de Holyhead.

Emergeant des flammes vertes d'une des cheminées du Ministère de la Magie, le sorcier aux cheveux roux quelque peu dégarni avança d'un pas résolu dans l'Atrium, saluant les gens qu'il connaissait avec bonne humeur.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'être interpelé par un vieux sorcier avant d'arriver au poste de contrôle. Ses longs cheveux gris s'accordaient tout à fait avec sa robe de sorcier anthracite mais ils n'égalaient pas sa barbe, qui descendait presque jusqu'à son abdomen. Son visage ridé par le temps conservait des traits assez nobles et il était surtout éclairé par des yeux azurés, pétillants de malice.

Ce fut surtout ses yeux qui lui permirent de reconnaître le vieux sorcier.

\- Oncle Phineas ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

\- Et bien, et bien, on dirait que tu as vu un revenant, Arthur ! S'exclama Phineas avant de s'esclaffer devant la réaction de son neveu.

Plus précisément, le vieux Phineas Black était le grand-oncle d'Arthur. En effet, Arthur était le petit-fils de son plus jeune frère, Arcturus Black, 2ème du nom, qui était décédé quant à lui près de trente ans plus tôt. A l'instar de sa mère, Cedrella, Phineas était un autre membre de la famille Black à avoir été renié de leur arbre généalogique pour avoir déplu aux choix du patriarche. En son temps, Phineas avait défendu les droits des moldus, ce qui lui avait valu une certaine notoriété mais aussi d'être renié par son propre père et ancien directeur de Poudlard, Phineas Nigellus Black.

\- Non, non, cela fait juste très longtemps. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ! Répondit Arthur avec un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà qui me ravit. Aurais-tu un peu de temps à accorder à un vieil homme autour d'une tasse de thé ? Demanda le vieux sorcier en lui montrant les deux tasses fumantes qui étaient posées à côté de lui.

L'époux de Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement. Il aurait dû se douter que son oncle ne se trouvait pas là par hasard, il le savait bien trop organisé et prévoyant pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple rencontre inopinée. L'attention lui fit cependant plaisir et il n'avait jamais refusé une conversation avec celui qui était encore, en dehors de sa mère, son parent préféré de la famille Black.

\- Toujours, oncle Phin, toujours. Répondit Arthur en prenant l'un des deux gobelets.

\- Fort bien ! Assieds-toi donc, mon garçon.

Etre appelé « mon garçon » à l'âge de trente-huit ans n'était pas commun dans le quotidien d'Arthur mais l'affection évidente de son oncle leur ôtait toute condescendance. Molly n'aimait pas trop rencontrer ses parents du côté de sa mère – et sa mère encore moins que les autres – ce pourquoi Phineas avait été peu invité au Terrier mais cela n'avait pas empêché Arthur d'emmener ses enfants le voir à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

Ce fut tout naturellement que le vieux sorcier s'enquit de ses arrière-petits-neveux, félicitant le jeune Weasley pour les responsabilités confiées cette année à ses deux fils aînés et proposant d'emmener à l'occasion ses jumeaux à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite après-midi chez Zonko. Cela déplairait fortement à Molly mais cela ne ferait de mal à personne et il savait que ses jeunes garçons seraient ravis d'avoir un « petit secret » à partager avec leur père.

Ils en vinrent à évoquer le quotidien de l'un et de l'autre, Phineas partageant son temps entre l'Angleterre et le Canada, appréciant de passer le printemps et une partie de l'été là-bas.

\- Dis-moi, Arthur, tu as toujours des contacts au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques ? Demanda Phineas en passant une main dans sa longue barbe.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, tu sais que je suis curieux de nature et j'expérimentais il y a quelques jours, vois-tu. Pendant que je faisais des relevés de magie ambiante, mes instruments ont été quelque peu perturbés et j'aurais voulu savoir si les détecteurs du département n'auraient pas relevé quelque chose ces derniers jours.

\- C'est étrange, en effet. Je me renseignerai sur les événements en zone londonienne et plus largement pour l'Angleterre mais il est rare que leurs détecteurs captent autre chose que des cas de magie accidentelle.

\- Oh oh, ce n'est peut-être que cela, qui sait. Concéda le vieux sorcier avec un sourire malicieux qui démentait ses paroles.

Pourquoi Arthur avait-il l'étrange impressionnant que le vieil oncle devait avoir une idée très précise de cette fameuse perturbation ?

* * *

Dorea devait reconnaître que le Manoir Potter était certainement plus confortable que la chambre qu'ils avaient occupée pour une nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était malheureusement pas pareil que leur propre manoir mais ce dernier avait été détruit dans l'explosion qui avait accompagné le rituel runique que le couple avait utilisé pour échapper aux sbires de Tom Jedusor.

Elle se refusait à appeler ce sang-mêlé par ses titres autoproclamés de « Lord Voldemort » ou de « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et il en allait de même pour les pseudonymes que la population lui donnait : « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou encore l'interminable « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». C'était d'un ridicule des plus affligeants mais le plus terrible provenait sans doute du fait que les sorcières et sorciers de Grande-Bretagne le craignaient encore assez, sept ans après sa chute, pour continuer de l'appeler par ces surnoms.

Ce bâtard sang-mêlé de Jedusor avait tenté de les tuer, son mari et elle, et il était probablement responsable de la disparition de son garçon. Elle n'aurait pas conséquent aucun égard ni aucune pitié envers cet opportuniste qui se prétendait l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard mais qui n'était rien de plus à ses yeux que le dernier fruit dégénéré qui était tombé de l'arbre des Gaunt.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été vaincu par le jeune Harry, elle se serait fait un malin plaisir de lui faire subir mille tourments avant de l'achever comme la vermine qu'il était. Elle devrait se contenter à la place des sous-fifres qu'il avait laissés derrière lui.

Cela lui avait pris un certain temps mais grâce aux ouvrages achetés chez Fleury et Bott, ainsi qu'à la compilation de la Gazette du Sorcier que Charlus lui avait trouvé, la sorcière avait reconstitué plus ou moins les événements des trente dernières années, marqués par la montée en puissance de Jedusor et de ses mangemorts.

L'ère de terreur avait pris fin en 1981 de façon très mystérieuse à Godric's Hollow, dans la même maison où Charlus et elle avaient atterri suite au rituel. Aucun des nombreux ouvrages qu'elle avait consulté n'indiquait comment Jedusor avait été vaincu. Certains supposaient que la mère du garçon avait utilisé un enchantement, d'autres que l'enfant avait un pouvoir caché qui s'était révélé accidentellement et d'autres plus fantaisistes encore disaient que c'était l'amour de sa mère qui avait protégé l'enfant.

Quelle farce !

Si l'amour d'une mère suffisait à lui-seul à protéger son enfant, beaucoup moins d'entre eux auraient trouvé la mort au cours des guerres qui avaient frappé le monde sorcier. Dorea ne croyait pas une seule seconde à cette hypothèse mais elle voulait bien croire que Lily avait pu trouver un rituel, peut-être dans le grimoire des Potter, qui lui avait permis de protéger son fils de Jedusor par son sacrifice.

La magie sacrificielle, la magie basée sur le sang, la souffrance et les larmes, figurait parmi les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes. Dorea le savait mieux que personne, sa mère lui ayant enseigné très tôt que la magie avait toujours un prix même si la magie moderne, qu'on appelait parfois également la magie simplifiée, n'en demandait que bien peu à son utilisateur. Généralement, elle ne requerrait qu'un simple effort, de concentration notamment et ne nécessitait qu'une infime fraction de la magie de l'individu.

La magie ancienne, celle accumulée par certaines familles pendant des siècles et pour la plupart interdite aujourd'hui, était beaucoup plus difficile, plus périlleuse aussi et plus exigeante mais en retour, elle pouvait accomplir des choses que les sorciers d'aujourd'hui, dans leur innocence presque indolente, auraient bien du mal à imaginer.

Si la jeune née-moldue avait réussi un tel rituel à vingt-et-un ans seulement, Dorea reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle était tout à fait digne de son respect.

Ce qu'elle avait pu glaner sur la famille Black à partir des textes de généalogie était plus désolant encore. Tant des siens étaient décédés ces vingt-huit dernières années, comme sa tante Lycoris, son neveu Alphard ou sa cousine Charis, ou moins tristement son détestable cousin Orion, son exécrable nièce Walburga ou encore son neveu Cygnus.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas accès à la tapisserie de sa famille, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu recouper, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'hommes portant le nom de Black qui y figuraient encore et malheureusement, son désagréable frère aîné, Pollux, en faisait partie. Fort heureusement, le patriarche de leur famille, Arcturus Black, ne semblait pas être décédé. Cela avait sans doute permis d'éviter que les rênes de sa famille ne tombent entre les mains de fanatiques stupides tels que le défunt Orion, ou que Pollux.

Son index tapota négligemment le nom d'un autre membre de sa famille, qui représentait une véritable énigme pour elle. Cette énigme avait pour nom Sirius Black. En effet, le garçon était vraisemblablement l'un des rares Black à avoir été réparti dans la maison Gryffondor ainsi qu'à avoir adhéré ouvertement à des opinions pro-moldues, au point d'être déshérité à seize ans. Ce n'était peut-être pas un record – son frère Marius ayant été renié plus jeune, pour être né cracmol – mais c'était tout de même impressionnant.

Le jeune Sirius, troisième du nom si elle ne faisait pas erreur, était étonnant parce qu'il avait été expédié à la prison d'Azkaban pour la trahison de James et Lily Potter et le meurtre d'un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow et de douze moldus. Cela semblait étrange parce qu'il était visiblement très bon ami avec les époux Potter et avec le dénommé Pettigrow d'après les coupures de journaux qu'elle avait lues. La plupart des articles attribuaient ce revirement au fait qu'étant un Black, il avait rejoint naturellement le camp de Jedusor à l'instar de sa cousine Bellatrix. Du point de vue d'un Black, cela n'avait aucun sens puisque Sirius avait été renié jeune et de ce fait, choisi ses allégeances très jeune également. Les membres de sa famille avaient beaucoup de défauts mais l'inconstance n'en faisait pas partie. Une fois qu'ils choisissaient leurs idéaux, ils n'en changeaient pas, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément fermés aux opportunités qui se présentaient à eux ponctuellement.

L'autre point étrange, c'était que contrairement à sa cousine, Sirius n'avait pas eu droit à un procès. A sa connaissance, emprisonner un sorcier sans lui avoir accordé un procès au préalable était absolument illégal mais peut-être que les lois avaient changé en trente ans. Elle devrait se renseigner sur les lois en vigueur… et puisqu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'éplucher le code de lois magiques, elle devrait se référer à un expert en la matière.

Cela tombait bien, elle avait justement la personne parfaite en tête.

* * *

Charlus Potter était d'ordinaire un homme patient mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas perdu un instant pour enquêter sur l'adresse où résidait le petit-fils de Fleamont, ne serait-ce que pour savoir dans quelle famille sorcière il avait été placé, s'il était heureux avec eux, s'il savait de quelle famille il venait et quel était son héritage.

Un sentiment d'effroi l'emplit dès l'instant où il arriva dans le quartier de Little Whinging. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au genre d'endroit où des sorciers résideraient. C'était trop uniforme, trop fade, trop moldu à son goût. Il fit toutefois de son mieux pour ne pas juger au premier regard. Après tout, la ou les familles magiques qui vivaient ici avaient peut-être leurs raisons.

Pour ce déplacement dans une zone majoritairement moldue, Charlus avait revêtu un costume bleu marine, complété par une chemise blanche. Il s'était passé de la cravate et du gilet qu'il portait habituellement, ceux-ci ne se prêtant pas au temps estival.

Assis sur un banc non loin de la propriété et habilement dissimulé par un sortilège qui le faisait passer complètement inaperçu aux yeux des passants, Potter observa la maison située au 4, Privet Drive pendant un long moment.

Il s'agissait d'une maison large et carrée, exactement identiques aux autres maisons adjacentes. Il connaissait cette architecture moldue, qui remontait à l'époque de sa jeunesse, probablement dans les années 30 ou 40. Il y avait un petit muret de jardin et de la pelouse devant la propriété mais à part cela, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur son extérieur. Charlus avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi les moldus préféraient l'uniformité, jusqu'à aller à être des dizaines voire des centaines à posséder exactement le même foyer ou le même objet, alors qu'ils avaient désormais une industrie capable de façonner tant de modèles différents, même davantage que dans le monde magique.

Il repéra consécutivement les différents occupants de la maison. Le sorcier repéra d'abord une femme, aux cheveux blonds, que sa taille mince et sa grande taille ne rendaient pas belle, de par son expression souvent renfrognée, qui était d'autant plus déplaisante lorsqu'on la couplait à sa mâchoire chevaline.

Le second occupant qu'il remarqua fut un homme, qu'il supposa être son époux à en juger par leur proximité, bien que celle-ci semblât dépourvue de réelle complicité. C'était un homme grand et très corpulent, qui n'avait presque pas de cou. Son visage était barré d'une moustache qui le desservait plus qu'autre chose, le vieillissant plus qu'il ne l'était.

Le premier enfant qu'il aperçut ne pouvait tout simplement pas être Harry, non pas parce qu'il était corpulent mais parce qu'il était blond comme les blés. De mémoire, aucun Potter n'avait jamais été blond, ou en tout cas pas naturellement. Leur chevelure noire et très indisciplinée semblait être une malédiction qui se transmettait invariablement de génération en génération. Son père l'avait, son oncle Henry l'avait, son cousin Fleamont l'avait et sur les photos de lui bébé qu'il avait trouvé à Godric's Hollow, le petit Harry l'avait aussi.

Ce fut lui qu'il vit en dernier mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. En dépit du fait qu'il soit petit et maigre, même si ses vêtements trop larges visaient peut-être à le cacher, il avait des cheveux noirs semblables aux siens. Il portait une paire de lunettes rondes sur le nez qui ne semblait pas neuve.

Sur son front se trouvait bien évidemment la cicatrice en forme d'éclair si célèbre dans le monde sorcier, seul souvenir visible qui lui restait de sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor.

Grâce aux sorts qu'il avait subtilement jetés, Charlus savait que cette maison possédait des enchantements, relativement puissants d'ailleurs mais il était également certain que le jeune Harry était le seul sorcier de cette maison. Un jeune sorcier qui s'était fait crier dessus, apparemment sans raison, à plusieurs reprises par l'épais moldu et sa compagne.

Sa compassion pour l'enfant et sa colère face à ce qui n'était rien de moins qu'une insulte envers la famille Potter faisaient bouillir son sang de rage à la vue d'un tel spectacle. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait pris l'enfant avec lui et soumis ces ignobles moldus aux pires tourments qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Hélas, il était peu probable que ces moldus aient obtenu la garde du jeune sorcier le plus célèbre de cette époque par leurs propres moyens, ce qui signifiait qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière très influente au Ministère les y avait aidés. Il devrait découvrir de qui il s'agissait et comment utiliser cette situation à son avantage avant d'agir.

Bien entendu, cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'intervenir autrement. Charlus jeta un sortilège pour endormir les moldus de la maison avant de frapper à la porte. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir le jeune Harry lui ouvrir et lorsque sa silhouette lui fit face, Potter esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bonjour jeune homme.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis désolé mais mon oncle et ma tante dorment actuellement. J'ai essayé de les réveiller mais je n'ai pas réussi. S'excusa l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi que je voulais rencontrer. Je m'appelle Charlus Potter, nous sommes de la même famille, par ton père, James.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, visiblement tiraillé entre la surprise et l'émerveillement. Charlus ne se dépara pas de son sourire, il comprenait sa surprise. Pour sa défense, le garçon fut vif à s'en remettre, enchaînant sur une question.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de ma famille ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes malheureusement les deux derniers Potter restants, à ma connaissance, avec ma femme Dorea bien sûr. Tu peux m'appeler Charlus ou oncle Charlus, selon la formule qui te met le plus à l'aise.

\- D'accord… oncle Charlus. Termina l'enfant, qui s'était visiblement décidé quant à la terminologie qu'il souhaitait employer à son égard.

Charlus referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le couloir. Quelque chose clochait vraiment dans cette maison mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte entrebâillée du placard qui était placé sous l'escalier. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il contenait un lit, ou plutôt un maigre matelas reposant sur de larges planches de bois, avec un oreiller et une couverture.

L'enfant dormait ici. Un enfant sorcier, un Potter de surcroît, son propre sang, était obligé à dormir dans ce placard poussiéreux tel un esclave, un nuisible. Jamais Charlus n'aurait traité un elfe de maison ou même un animal ainsi, c'était proprement scandaleux.

Pourtant, il s'efforça de conserver son calme devant l'enfant et après une profonde inspiration, Potter était assez concentré sur son affection pour l'enfant de sorte à pouvoir sourire à nouveau en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je suis revenu très récemment dans le pays et j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à tes parents. Je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaître. Y a-t-il un endroit dans cette maison où nous puissions nous asseoir autour d'un thé ?

Le garçon sortit de son hébétement lorsque Charlus posa sa question, comme mû par un automatisme qui devait résulter des nombreuses demandes qui lui avaient été faites. Potter connaissait bien ce type de réactions pour en avoir souvent observé chez des elfes de maison et, plus rarement, chez des enfants qui n'étaient pas bien traités par leurs parents.

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, on peut aller dans la cuisine. Je vais préparer le thé.

Le garçon était poli, serviable et débrouillard, comme en témoignaient leurs échanges jusqu'ici et la façon habile avec laquelle il alla attraper la bouilloire, les tasses et les sachets de thé. Il savait comment fonctionnait l'appareil moldu et combien de temps les sachets devaient être laissés dans l'eau chaude.

Lorsque l'enfant eut déposé les tasses fumantes sur la table de cuisine, Charlus l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Le sorcier souffla sur le liquide brûlant et en but prudemment une gorgée, qu'il trouva délicieuse.

\- C'est un excellent thé, je te remercie.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suis content qu'il vous plaise, mons… oncle Charlus. Se rattrapa-t-il à temps, avec un air d'excuse.

\- J'imagine que tu as des questions, sur ta famille et le monde magique en général ?

Le jeune Harry prit un air confus lorsqu'il évoqua le monde sorcier. Serait-il possible que ces monstrueux moldus ne lui aient même pas dit ce qu'il était ? Charlus sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître une coupe en métal sur la table, qu'il remplit ensuite d'eau avec un _Aguamenti_.

\- Tu es un sorcier, Harry, comme ton père et ton grand-père l'étaient avant toi et comme je le suis moi-même. Tu descends d'une lignée qui remonte à l'époque du Roi Richard Cœur de Lion, huit siècles plus tôt.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que vous mentiez mais tante Pétunia m'a dit qu'ils étaient sans emploi et qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père était ivre.

Charlus faisait appel à tout le contrôle dont il disposait sur lui-même pour ne pas aller immédiatement se débarrasser de ces misérables créatures que certains considéraient comme des êtres humains. Ce degré de cruauté existait dans le monde sorcier mais on le trouvait davantage chez les serviteurs de Jedusor que dans des familles supposément « normales ». Ces individus auraient représenté l'exemple parfait pour une propagande anti-moldue afin d'illustrer leur étroitesse d'esprit, leur sauvagerie mais aussi leur raffinement dans l'horreur et dans les traitements horribles qu'ils pouvaient réserver aux sorciers.

S'efforçant au calme, Potter secoua la tête et sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il avait dupliquée de l'album trouvé à Godric's Hollow. On y voyait James et Lily Potter tenant un bébé qui n'était autre qu'Harry.

\- Voici tes parents, je ne sais pas s'ils t'ont jamais laissé les voir avant. James est à gauche et Lily à droite, c'est toi qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

Charlus fit une courte pause, lui laissant le temps d'admirer des parents qu'il n'avait jamais vus mais qui avaient tout sacrifié pour lui. A cause de Jedusor, il n'aurait malheureusement jamais l'occasion de les connaître, une pensée qui résonna avec d'autant plus de force en lui qu'il avait vécu une situation similaire étant enfant. Ses deux parents, Aurors, étaient morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge d'aller à Poudlard et c'était son oncle Henry qui l'avait recueilli.

Henry avait été comme un père pour lui et Fleamont un grand frère, même si ce dernier était de plus de dix ans son aîné. Ils l'avaient accueilli chez eux, au Manoir Potter et élevé. Toute sa vie, son oncle Henry et Fleamont avaient été là pour lui, que ce soit pendant ses études ou pendant les négociations visant à persuader le patriarche de la famille Black d'accepter sa cour auprès de Dorea puis sa demande en mariage.

Il ne serait pas dit que Charlus manquerait à ses devoirs familiaux. Le sorcier n'avait peut-être pas pu sauver James et son épouse mais il serait là pour le jeune Harry.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture et ton père n'était certainement pas ivre. Ils ont été assassinés par un mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir et nous pensons que c'est grâce à leur sacrifice que tu en as réchappé. Ils t'aimaient énormément, Harry. Leur sacrifice en est la preuve indéniable et indélébile.

Il réglerait le sort des moldus plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait apprendre à connaître cet enfant et lui faire connaître le monde auquel il appartenait. Dorea finirait probablement par venir lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'il n'était pas encore rentré et elle savait se montrer très créative lorsqu'il s'agissait de venger un affront.

Vu l'importance du préjudice fait à l'enfant, il frissonnait rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien concocter à leur attention.

Un pop sonore caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre quelques instants plus tard et il ne fut guère surpris de voir se dessiner la silhouette de sa femme dans le couloir. Quand on parlait du lévrier, on en voyait parfois vite la queue.


	4. Telle l'araignée qui tisse sa toile

**Chapitre 3 : Telle une araignée qui tisse sa toile**

* * *

Les sorciers avaient pour habitude de fréquenter le Chaudron Baveur, pub historique du monde magique britannique. Cependant, c'était un lieu où régnait toujours une grande agitation, que ce soit à cause de sa grande fréquentation ou de son rôle de point d'entrée du Chemin de Traverse pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient y venir à pied ou depuis le monde moldu.

Ainsi, les sorcières et sorciers qui préféraient un lieu plus calme se rendaient plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la Rose Bleue. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant assez coté dont le premier étage faisait salon de thé. La vue plongeante sur les échoppes n'était pas en reste dans le charme des lieux.

La sorcière qui venait d'entrer dans l'établissement était vêtue d'un élégant tailleur de couleur bleu roi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient partiellement dissimulés par le chapeau assorti qu'elle portait. Une fine chaîne en argent reliait sa veste à une montre à gousset ouvragée, qu'elle montra ostensiblement au serveur, tant pour faire preuve de son impatience que pour être plus facilement admise au premier étage.

Lorsqu'elle fut admise au salon de thé, elle constata que celui-ci n'avait guère changé en vingt-huit ans. Le décor était plus ancien encore, avec son mobilier datant de l'époque victorienne et sa bibliothèque qui regorgeait de livres sur le thé et les mille et une variétés recensées, tant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent rapidement sur la raison de sa venue dans ces lieux. Il occupait toujours le même fauteuil, devant une table basse assez grande pour deux personnes, disposé près de la fenêtre. Son occupant était en mesure d'observer l'extérieur tout en gardant toujours l'unique porte de la pièce dans son champ de vision.

C'était bien un Black, à n'en pas douter.

Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle se rapprocha mais tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était conscient d'une personne à proximité de lui. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de découvrir sa baguette dissimulée dans la manche ample de sa longue robe de sorcier anthracite.

\- Bonjour oncle Phineas, cela faisait longtemps. Dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

Le vieux sorcier au visage ridé en partie mangé par sa longue barbe grise daigna finalement lever la tête. Si son corps avait visiblement vieilli, il n'en était rien de son regard azuré, si semblable au sien, tant par sa couleur que par son caractère perçant. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur elle, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Bonjour ma petite Dorea. Et moi qui pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt… cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es de retour, je me trompe ?

L'Oncle Phineas était toujours aussi bien informé. Dorea aurait dû se douter que si une personne était déjà sur sa piste, ce serait lui. Son grand-père, Phineas Nigellus, avait été bien mal avisé de le renier. Il s'était séparé de son enfant le plus prometteur, le seul encore vivant à l'heure actuelle d'ailleurs. Ce n'était cependant pas pour ses beaux yeux que l'épouse de Charlus était venue à sa rencontre, même s'il avait toujours été son oncle préféré mais pour son expertise en matière de droit sorcier et ses judicieux conseils.

\- Tu es bien renseigné, comme toujours. Je t'expliquerai bien évidemment le détail lorsque nous serons en privé mais dans un premier temps, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières au sujet du jeune Sirius. Es-tu toujours dans le métier ?

Le visage de Phineas se fendit d'un large sourire, qui aurait pu paraître paternel pour une personne étrangère mais Dorea connaissait bien l'expression dans son regard : le Hibou était intrigué et quand tel était le cas, il laissait rarement une affaire lui échapper. Son oncle avait été jadis un des plus grands avocats du monde sorcier britannique et elle gageait que même à cent-sept ans, il n'était pas encore du genre à raccrocher les gants.

Ses yeux bleus, pétillants de malice, lui répondirent avant même que sa voix grave et chaleureuse ne se fasse entendre.

\- Ma très chère nièce, je ne prendrai ma retraite que le jour où la faucheuse sera venue me chercher en personne. Je dois avouer que son cas m'avait intrigué à l'époque mais son père n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, de mémoire. Dis m'en donc davantage sur son cas.

\- Je vais te faire un bref résumé et te donner mes notes. Je dois rejoindre Charlus ensuite dans le monde moldu, tu ne devineras jamais où il a trouvé le petit Harry Potter…

* * *

Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été des plus faciles à vivre pour Harry, ce pourquoi il avait ressenti un certain soulagement en voyant son oncle, sa tante et même Dudley s'endormir aussi vite. Le garçon supposait qu'il pourrait se reposer un peu lui aussi après avoir pris quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

Le fait d'avoir un visiteur si tardif l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu, si bien qu'il avait vite englouti un morceau de pain avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il arrivait que des collègues d'Oncle Vernon lui rendent visite, ce pourquoi il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir un homme vêtu d'un costume. Non, ce qui l'avait interloqué, c'était que l'homme était venu le voir lui. Personne ne s'était jamais présenté pour lui parler, en dehors d'un de ses instituteurs.

Plus intrigant encore, l'inconnu disait être de sa famille, du côté de son père ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Les rares fois où sa tante Pétunia lui avait parlé de son père, c'était pour le décrire comme un chômeur aux tendances alcooliques, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à faire de petits larcins avec ses amis plutôt qu'à chercher du travail. Elle lui avait même assuré qu'il n'avait sûrement plus de famille de sa branche paternelle, sinon quoi elle n'aurait jamais été obligée de l'accueillir chez elle !

Charlus Potter. Oncle Charlus. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. Serait-il comme son oncle Vernon ? Il avait l'air d'être en colère, bien qu'il le cachât bien mais Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas envers lui que son courroux était tourné.

Le garçon s'était appliqué pour préparer le thé. En toute franchise, il avait davantage appris en regardant faire Mme Figg, leur voisine, plutôt que sa tante, cette dernière les préparait toujours trop amers à son goût. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que lui disait Monsieur… non, Oncle Charlus mais il voulait apprendre et il ferait des efforts.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu fut de s'entendre dire qu'il était sorcier, et visiblement loin d'être le seul de sa famille. Cela aurait pu être une plaisanterie, un petit tour pour se moquer gentiment de lui, si l'homme n'avait pas fait apparaître un calice de nulle part puis de le remplir avec une quantité d'eau qui n'aurait jamais pu se trouver dans un bout de bois aussi petit !

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il contempla pour la première fois les visages de ses parents. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer mais il était ému, considérablement ému et il tremblait quelque peu malgré lui.

Le choc fut presque renversant lorsque le quadragénaire lui révéla que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident mais assassinés par un homme, apparemment en le protégeant. Ses parents l'avaient aimé. Il l'avait toujours secrètement espéré mais avec ce doute sous-jacent qu'ils ne s'étaient peut-être jamais vraiment préoccupés de lui. Non seulement ils l'avaient aimé mais en plus, ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui !

Il essayait encore de réaliser ce qui se passait quand une femme apparût dans le couloir comme par enchantement.

Elle était tout de bleu vêtue, d'un bleu assez sombre, qui donnait l'impression que ses cheveux noirs avaient des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux aussi étaient azurés et ils fixaient sur lui un regard des plus perçants sans être menaçant pour autant. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son menton, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-père, jeune homme mais tes yeux doivent venir de ta mère, ils sont d'un vert magnifique.

A la voir embrasser son oncle Charlus, Harry supposa qu'elle devait être la Dorea dont il lui avait parlé, sa femme. Elle sortit un joli bout de bois de sa robe, il le contempla un moment avant de se sentir vraiment très fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Le vieux sorcier était assis devant un miroir tandis qu'il coupait les longues mèches de sa barbe blanche. Il s'agissait d'un travail de longue haleine, qu'il aurait tout à fait pu simplifier en usant de magie. Cependant, des décennies plus tôt, sa tante Elladora lui avait appris que certaines actions ont plus de valeur lorsqu'on y met davantage d'efforts. Le jeune idiot qu'il était à l'époque n'avait pas tout de suite compris le sens de ses paroles. Ce n'était qu'avec l'âge ou plus exactement, avec l'expérience, que ses mots avaient pris une signification tout à fait différente.

Voilà près de trente ans qu'il avait laissé pousser cette barbe. Oh, ce n'était pas pour se donner des airs de vieux sage ou même pour endormir la méfiance de ses interlocuteurs – même s'il en avait parfois fait usage dans ce sens – mais tout simplement pour marquer un deuil. Vingt-huit ans plus tôt, il avait cru perdre sa nièce, l'une de ses préférées par ailleurs.

Oh, il aurait pu la couper plus tôt bien sûr. Son deuil n'avait pas duré si longtemps mais avec sa nièce, il avait aussi perdu la parente avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité en matière de politique, d'intrigue, oserait-il dire de chasse ? Son existence était restée remplie de joie, avec sa propre progéniture tout comme avec un neveu qu'il affectionnait mais il avait quelque peu perdu l'envie de se battre dans l'arène politique.

Aujourd'hui, il venait de retrouver cette nièce qu'il croyait morte, pareille à celle qu'elle était à l'époque, tant par sa beauté que par ce feu intérieur qui l'animait.

Les mèches blanches parsemaient le sol par dizaines désormais tandis que le vieil homme enduisait ses joues de mousse à raser. Il se saisit ensuite d'un magnifique rasoir en argent, presque aussi ancien que lui, dont il passa lentement la lame rutilante sur son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant ne quittaient pas le miroir des yeux, observant avec attention cette page de sa vie qui se tournait et le feu intérieur qui ranimait désormais son être.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'essuyer son visage désormais rasé de près, l'homme constata indéniablement le passage du temps. Ses traits étaient creusés, des rides filant sur ses joues telles les lignes de l'écorce des arbres et pourtant, il se sentait plus jeune qu'avec cette longue barbe qui lui donnait des airs de druide. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés sensiblement plus courts et étaient rejetés en arrière pour dégager son front tout aussi marqué par le temps et les soucis. Ah, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver la crinière noire de sa jeunesse !

Etre centenaire n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand les rares personnes à avoir connu votre époque sont généralement celles qu'on a le moins envie de revoir. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – sa mère devait quand même sacrément le détester pour lui donner autant de prénoms selon lui – avait été son ami, bien des décennies auparavant mais cela datait d'une époque où il n'avait pas encore réalisé que rien de ce que faisait Albus Dumbledore n'était sans arrière-pensée.

Le vieux sorcier ne regrettait pas ses positions de l'époque, ni ses prises de parole en public mais il avait appris à mieux choisir ses amis et ses combats.

Il allait de soi que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus invité le directeur actuel de Poudlard à déguster une bonne tasse de thé même s'il n'aurait pas dit non à une occasion de lui rabattre le caquet.

Il épousseta son costume anthracite et quitta la salle de bain pour retourner dans l'aile du manoir qui accueillait ses activités professionnelles. Une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années, dont le visage était aussi sévère que le chignon serré qu'elle portait, haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver. Ses cheveux auburn étaient légèrement striés de gris par endroits mais elle ne manquait certainement pas d'énergie.

Susan Doyle était considérée comme une pionnière dans la défense des droits des femmes dans le monde sorcier britannique et nombre de fonctionnaires ministériels avaient vu leur carrière brisée par les plaidoyers qu'elle avait prononcés devant le Magenmagot.

\- Et bien, Maître Black, vous avez fini par raser cette monstruosité patriarcale que vous appeliez une barbe ?

Phineas sourit avec bonne humeur en passant une main sur son menton désormais glabre avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Tout à fait, Maître Doyle. Figurez-vous que j'ai appris d'excellentes nouvelles aujourd'hui, qui m'ont tellement ravi que j'ai eu l'impression de rajeunir !

\- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un début de sénilité, je ne vois rien à y redire. Je vous ai toujours dit que la barbe ne vous allait pas, on dirait Dumbledore !

La pique avait souvent fait mouche mais d'un autre côté, Black avait souvent profité de cette apparence « grand-paternelle » dont jouissait Albus pour endormir la méfiance de ses interlocuteurs. Désormais, il n'avait plus besoin de jouer aux doux agneaux. Le limier avait acéré ses griffes et préparé ses crocs pour les planter dans la gorge de quelque proie bien dodue.

\- Je compte bien avoir entaché la précieuse réputation d'Albus avant la fin de l'année, ma très chère amie !

Ah, l'attention de sa partenaire était désormais retenue, s'il en croyait le regard plus intense qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Cela faisait quelques décennies maintenant qu'ils étaient associés dans le cabinet Black & Doyle, se complétant tout à fait avec leurs domaines de prédilection respectifs.

Habillée avec un élégant tailleur sombre, Susan tapota la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin, attendant visiblement que le vieil homme lui en dise plus.

\- Et bien ?

\- Quelle impatience, ma chère, quelle impatience ! Répondit Phineas avec un plaisir clairement affiché de la faire patienter. Il semblerait que nous ayons été engagés pour défendre les intérêts de deux nouveaux clients : M. Sirius Black, héritier de la prestigieuse famille dont je suis originellement issu et dont les circonstances qui ont mené à son emprisonnement sont des plus… douteuses au mieux. Le second n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, dont les derniers parents sorciers souhaitent en réclamer la garde et tout particulièrement le tirer de la tutelle des moldus chez qui il se trouve actuellement.

Il était rare que Black parvienne à laisser sa collaboratrice sans voix, ce pourquoi il savoura tout particulièrement cet instant où la surprise était évidente sur le visage de Susan, voire peut-être même un certain choc. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait que le « sauveur du monde sorcier » résidait chez des moldus alors la plupart des familles sorcières se seraient battues pour en avoir la garde. Albus avait fait une très grossière erreur et ni son influence, ni ses titres ne le sauveraient d'une procédure judiciaire en bonne et due forme.

Pour un sorcier qui avait dû renoncer à nombre de plaisirs de la chair des décennies plus tôt, ce genre d'affaire avait quelque chose d'absolument jouissif.

* * *

Le petit garçon était adorable dans les bras de Charlus. Ainsi endormi, il lui rappelait tellement leur propre fils que cela en émut beaucoup la sorcière, d'ordinaire beaucoup plus réservée vis-à-vis de ses émotions. Elle regarda son époux l'allonger avec précaution sur le canapé et utiliser sa longue cape comme une couverture pour le border.

Elle demeura silencieuse tandis que l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis des années lui confiait les observations qu'il avait faites au sujet du couple Dursley d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais où perçait son indignation et sa rage croissantes. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ce que le jeune Harry avait enduré et encore moins un enfant qui avait de surcroît perdu ses deux parents à cause d'un mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir.

Hélas, elle n'avait pas Jedusor sous la main. Elle devrait donc se contenter de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. La sorcière enlaça son époux par derrière pour l'aider à se relaxer. Elle aurait besoin qu'il soit calme pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Charlus, mon oncle accepte de s'occuper de nos dossiers… pour Harry comme pour Sirius. Nous ne devons pas agir hâtivement avec ces pathétiques imitations d'êtres humains, mon cher.

Elle sentait à sa façon de se contracter qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'elle lui disait. Dorea n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi, elle avait tout autant envie que lui de dépecer ces animaux et de les donner en pâture à des hippogriffes. Pourtant, le moment n'était pas encore propice à ce genre d'actions et si sa jeunesse lui avait appris une chose, c'était qu'il y avait des sorts bien pires que la mort.

\- Dorea… je ne peux pas laisser le petit ici, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle se plaça devant lui et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Oh mais je ne comptais pas le leur laisser. Nous le prenons avec nous et pendant ce temps-là… leur petit « ange » va prendre la place d'Harry. Tu dois bien avoir toujours quelque part au Manoir Potter la recette de ce polynectar de longue durée concoctée par Fleamont, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, la cruauté de son épouse pouvait être sans bornes mais comme souvent dans ces cas-là, Charlus éprouvait un mélange d'admiration et de crainte, qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer chez lui un certain émoustillement. Il avait épousé une Black après tout et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

\- Oui, elle était dans son grimoire de potions et il reste encore de vieilles fioles préservées, qu'il avait personnellement préparées.

\- Oh, avec trois décennies, elles ont dû devenir d'autant plus puissantes… tu crois que leur Dudley adoré restera à jamais avec l'apparence d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Potter sourit à son tour avant de lui répondre par la négative.

\- Non, quelques semaines tout au plus mais j'imagine que c'est tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour récupérer la garde d'Harry, connaissant ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, en effet. Je me demande quelle tête feront ces moldus en découvrant que c'est leur enfant chéri qu'ils auront maltraité et mal nourri au cours des prochaines semaines… peut-être découvriront-ils le remord ?

\- Je préférerais qu'ils le découvrent en prison lorsque les conditions de vie du petit Harry seront exposées devant le Magenmagot. Ils méritent plus que quiconque la douce étreinte d'un Détraqueur… Rétorqua Charlus avec un regard brillant de colère.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, mon chéri, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

Phineas n'était pas un habitué des lieux bruyants. Toute sa vie, il les avait fuis. Pourtant, il se rendait dans un de ces endroits ce soir. Il ne s'agissait heureusement pas d'une de ces boîtes de nuit infâmes où régnaient des odeurs de cigarette, d'alcool et de sueur. C'était à un défilé de mode qu'il se rendait, de la prestigieuse maison de haute couture, Lenoir.

De jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes surplombaient la foule depuis leur longue allée, montrant leurs corps plus ou moins légèrement vêtus pour présenter la nouvelle collection du célèbre créateur polymathe. A soixante-et-onze ans, l'homme aux cheveux noirs striés de gris, impeccablement coiffé et élégamment vêtu avait tout fait ou presque : mannequin, acteur, chanteur, comédien sur les planches même !

Avec le temps, Marius Lenoir avait bâti son propre empire. Après avoir monté sa propre agence de mannequinat, il avait commencé à créer ses collections et la Maison Lenoir s'était ensuite diversifiée, sponsorisant de jeunes talents du cinéma, du théâtre, de la musique, au point de devenir véritablement incontournable. Les rares personnes qui avaient tenté de remettre en question le talent artistique de Lenoir n'avaient généralement pas fait long feu dans le métier, tant la popularité du génie s'était accrue avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un homme d'affaires richissime mais il n'avait pourtant pas renoncé à ses premières passions. Il tournait généralement un film par an et ne manquait jamais un défilé de mode d'une de ses collections, dont on disait qu'il dessinait toujours les croquis lui-même.

Ce que les moldus ignoraient, c'était que cet artiste créatif aux multiples talents n'était pas né Lenoir. A sa naissance, lorsque Phineas avait pris pour la première fois le petit garçon potelé dans ses bras, il portait encore le nom de Marius Black.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement selon le point de vue qu'on adoptait – le jeune Marius avait été renié lui aussi. Contrairement à Phineas, cela n'avait pas été en raison de son positionnement politique mais tout simplement parce qu'il était né cracmol. A ses onze ans, lorsqu'il avait été confirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas être scolarisé à Poudlard, le jeune Black fut officiellement rayé de l'arbre généalogique officiel de la famille Black et abandonné par ses parents.

Ce fut tout naturellement que Phineas recueillit son neveu. Il l'avait peu vu depuis son propre reniement, qui l'avait coupé de presque tout le reste de sa famille mais ils renouèrent vite des liens solides, si bien que l'éminent avocat devint une figure paternelle pour le jeune Marius. Lui-même intéressé par les moldus et surtout par leur génie créatif, Phineas le fit scolariser dans les meilleures écoles moldues, où Marius découvrit un monde très différent de celui où il avait grandi : un monde de lumières, de modernité et de possibilités infinies.

Phineas était fier de son neveu et du parcours qu'il avait accompli. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que la fortune de celui-ci et sa renommée internationale éclipsaient déjà celle du reste de leur famille. Bien sûr, il se garderait bien de le lui dire ouvertement, sous peine de faire encore davantage gonfler son égo déjà bien assez large !

Pour toute sa confiance en lui et en son talent, Marius avait également un cœur généreux et aimant. Il avait une fille, le « vrai trésor de son existence » comme il aimait à l'appeler. Celle-ci avait choisi une voie similaire, outre-Atlantique. Sorcière talentueuse et douée d'un charisme indéniable, Edith gérait la branche nord-américaine de l'empire de son père, tout en œuvrant au développement de la communauté sorcière canadienne. Phineas lui rendait visite tous les ans, souvent pendant de longues vacances.

La descendance de Marius ne s'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas là puisqu'Edith avait eu quatre beaux enfants avec son époux, une paire de jumelles et une paire de jumeaux ! L'une des jumelles, Ethel, avait d'ailleurs choisi une voie différente de sa mère et de son grand-père, puisqu'elle travaillait actuellement dans son cabinet, avec Susan et lui sur plusieurs affaires en cours au Magenmagot.

Par affection pour le pan de sa famille qui l'aimait, Marius réservait toujours une place à côté de lui pour ses défilés au cas où l'un d'entre eux décidait de l'y rejoindre. Elle était souvent occupée par l'un de ses petits-fils, le jeune Antarès, qui semblait tout aussi mordu de mode que son grand-père.

Marius lui adressa un grand sourire en l'apercevant et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir.

\- Et bien ! Ne serait-ce pas mon oncle préféré que voilà !

\- Ne veux-tu pas plutôt dire ton seul oncle encore de ce monde, mon cher neveu ?

\- Détail, détail ! Dis-moi donc ce qui a réussi à décider mon cher Phineas à se rendre à un bruyant défilé de mode ? Ne me dis pas que ma petite Ethel t'a rasé dans ton sommeil au moins ? Même si je dois t'avouer que ça te va bien ! On dirait cet acteur, dans Zina … ah son nom m'échappe ! En un peu plus vieux bien sûr mais il te ressemble assez.

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête avec un certain amusement. Il fallait toujours que Marius rapporte tout au cinéma. Phineas se demandait parfois s'il y avait encore des films que son neveu n'avait pas vus. Oh, à sa connaissance, il existait des centaines et des centaines de productions moldues mais Marius en était si friand qu'il aurait très bien pu passer des heures à en regarder.

\- Non, mon très cher Marius. Ta petite-fille ne fait plus ce genre de farces depuis qu'elle a atteint sa puberté… il y a plusieurs années de cela. Je suis venu te parler d'une autre charmante dame de notre famille qui aime nous faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Edith ? Elle est pourtant toujours à Montréal à ma connaissance, de même pour sa petite Selena. A qui fais-tu référence ?

Phineas sourit au cracmol et se rapprocha de lui pour parler à son oreille.

\- Ta sœur Dorea, figure-toi. Elle semble être revenue avec son époux après toutes ces années. Elle ne m'a pas encore donné d'explication quant à ce mystère mais à la voir aussi jeune et belle qu'à l'époque de sa disparition, j'imagine qu'il y a quelque rituel runique de grande envergure là-dessous.

Marius resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air visiblement interloqué. Il était très rare de parvenir à laisser son neveu sans voix, à l'instar de sa collaboratrice Susan et Phineas devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de jouer ce petit tour à ses interlocuteurs. Le créateur de mode se ressaisit bien vite et esquissa un large sourire.

\- Merveilleux ! Tout simplement splendide ! Je n'espérais plus la revoir après tout ce temps mais la savoir en vie avec ce bon vieux Charlus, quelle joie ! Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour…

Phineas secoua la tête pour signifier une réponse négative, sachant très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui Marius voulait parler.

\- Non. Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle et son mari le voient de leurs propres yeux. Tu as toujours ton moyen de communication… disons sécurisé ?

\- Oh voyons, mon oncle ! Moi ? Me passer d'une de mes sources de communication codées ? Tu sais bien que je suis aussi friand d'informations que je le suis vis-à-vis de l'art sous toutes ses formes, l'information n'est-elle pas une forme d'art après tout ? Plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Marius fit une courte pause et esquissa ensuite un sourire plus complice.

\- Je peux tout à fait lui faire parvenir un message. Que veux-tu que je lui transmette exactement ?

\- Dis-lui que ses parents sont en vie et que nous gardons un œil sur eux… et dis-lui de prévoir son parapluie s'il veut faire le trajet. Le temps ici est toujours aussi exécrable à cette période de l'année !

Les deux Black allaient faire un heureux très certainement mais Phineas désirait presque tout autant voir la tête de sa nièce lorsqu'elle verrait leur correspondant débarquer fraichement en Angleterre ! C'étaient des jours véritablement palpitants qui s'annonçaient et sa vieille carcasse tremblait d'excitation à la seule perspective des secousses qui allaient bousculer le monde sorcier.


	5. Au plus noir de la nuit

**Chapitre 4 : Au plus noir de la nuit**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il constata, ce fut l'absence de poussière sur son visage. D'habitude, son cousin prenait un malin plaisir à piétiner lourdement dans les marches de l'escalier le matin, sachant très bien que cela faisait tomber de la poussière sur lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore levé ?

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que son matelas était beaucoup plus confortable que d'ordinaire. Il ne sentait plus les ressorts comme avant. S'était-il endormi sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis sans faire exprès ?

Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité à la recherche de ses lunettes mais à sa grande surprise, le lit était très large, davantage encore que celui de la chambre d'amis qui servait à la tante Marge lorsqu'elle venait leur rendre visite parfois. Même lorsqu'il restait avec Madame Figg, où sa chambre était plus grande que chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit si grand.

Sa main finit par trouver une surface en bois, une table de nuit probablement. Ses lunettes s'y trouvaient fort heureusement mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, une lampe de chevet probablement. Il n'en était pas sûr parce qu'en dépit de sa forme, qu'il percevait au toucher, il ne trouva pas d'interrupteur, ou même de câble d'alimentation.

En regardant très attentivement, l'enfant perçut une source de lumière très diffuse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quittant le lit, il se dirigea précautionneusement jusqu'à la lumière. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un épais tissu, un rideau de velours qu'il écarta lentement. Les rayons du soleil inondèrent la pièce, l'éblouissant pendant quelques instants.

Ce qu'il réalisa ensuite, c'était qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive.

En effet, la chambre où il se trouvait était presque aussi grande que le salon des Dursley. Le lit était très grand comme il l'avait imaginé, plus encore que celui de son oncle et de sa tante. La pièce était tellement étendue qu'elle abritait également un large bureau en bois massif avec une chaise, une haute armoire, une commode et des étagères remplies de livres.

Se plaçant devant le miroir qui se trouvait fixé à l'une des portes de l'armoire, le garçon aux cheveux noirs constata qu'il portait un pyjama qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il portait quelque chose véritablement à sa taille. En ouvrant la commode, il y découvrit des vêtements d'enfant. Il supposait que l'enfant à qui appartenait cette chambre devait être très aimé par ses parents.

Préférant ne pas toucher à des affaires qui n'étaient pas à lui, il se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes de la chambre. Celle-ci menait dans une salle de bain d'une blancheur immaculée, dont la baignoire aurait été assez grande pour accueillir son oncle, sa tante et même Dudley. Il y avait des toilettes et un lavabo dont les robinets étaient joliment ouvragés.

La seconde porte le mena dans un couloir qui lui parût interminable. Plutôt que d'ouvrir toutes les portes, il choisit de suivre la règle qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'école primaire : suivre le couloir jusqu'au bout et trouver un escalier. Il avait vu par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il se trouvait au premier étage.

L'escalier aurait été difficile à manquer, il était à l'image du reste de la maison : très grand. Il était tout en marbre. La pierre était froide sous ses pieds nus mais il le remarqua à peine. Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir passé une journée ordinaire à Privet Drive, d'avoir eu faim et d'avoir ouvert la porte à un visiteur…

 _Tu peux m'appeler Charlus ou oncle Charlus._

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier tandis que le visage de l'homme lui revenait en mémoire, puis ses mots. Charlus Potter. Ses parents qui n'étaient pas morts dans un accident. Ses parents qui étaient morts pour lui. Ses parents dont il avait pu voir les visages pour la première fois sur une photo.

Etait-ce simplement un rêve ?

\- Harry ?

Le garçon revint à la réalité et l'aperçut en bas des marches. Il ne portait pas le même costume mais c'était bien lui, Charlus. Non, Oncle Charlus. Il ne portait pas de veste mais un gilet par-dessus sa chemise. Il avait une tasse fumante en main et le regardait avec un léger sourire.

\- Oncle Charlus ? Répondit l'enfant, d'une voix où perçait son incertitude.

\- Oui, Harry. Je te rassure, ce n'était pas un rêve.

L'homme tendit sa main libre vers lui et Harry descendit les dernières marches, se sentant toujours comme dans un rêve. Il mit timidement sa main dans la sienne et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. La longue table était couverte de mets variés, tels que des toasts, des œufs au plat, du bacon et des saucisses.

Dorea faisait flotter différents ustensiles de cuisine avec son joli bâton en bois. Elle les abandonna pour s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser sur les deux joues. S'agissait-il de leur maison ?

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis sûr que tu as plein de questions mais que tu es également affamé alors pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir avec nous et te restaurer ?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avant de s'asseoir. Encouragé par Charlus, il commença à se servir et à manger. C'était tout bonnement délicieux ! Il mangea jusqu'à satiété et il songea que s'il devait mourir maintenant, au moins il mourrait l'estomac plein !

Dorea l'observait avec attention, ses yeux attendris et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Charlus, assis à côté d'elle, tenait sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Tous deux étaient émus à leur façon par cet enfant qu'ils venaient de recueillir.

\- Nous sommes au Manoir Potter. Cette maison est dans ta famille depuis des générations. C'est ici que ton père a grandi, Charlus également et ton grand-père Fleamont aussi. Elle sera à toi un jour.

Même si elle devait paver sa route des misérables dépouilles des Dursley, des Mangemorts et d'autres individus tout aussi peu recommandables, la sorcière était déterminée à ce que cet enfant ait un futur, comme elle aurait voulu que son propre fils en ait un.

* * *

Ethel savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre de talons ce matin. Bien que ses chaussures soient jolies et confortables à la fois, elles n'étaient pas tout à fait conçues pour parcourir les kilomètres de couloirs du ministère de la Magie, encore moins les mille et un recoins des archives administratives du Magenmagot ou encore les nombreux bureaux du département de la Justice Magique.

En dépit de ses pieds quelque peu échaudés par l'expérience, la jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années affichait un sourire satisfait. Des heures de recherche dans les archives lui avaient permis de découvrir exactement ce qu'elle cherchait… mais aussi et surtout de constater en bonne et due forme l'absence de documents officiels avec les autorités compétentes. C'était ces constats en particulier, datés et signés, qu'elle rapportait tel un trésor avec elle.

Grimpant les marches qui la mèneraient jusqu'à la porte du cabinet, elle était bien contente d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de rétrécir et d'alléger les dossiers et autres documents qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle dans son sac sinon quoi son ascension eut été sensiblement plus difficile.

Bien que citoyenne britannique et née en Angleterre, Ethel avait émigré au Canada avec ses parents et sa sœur jumelle lorsque toutes deux n'étaient encore âgées que de deux ans. Elle avait ainsi grandi au Québec et y avait suivi toute sa scolarité. A dix-sept ans et avec une belle dizaine d'ASPIC en poche, la sorcière avait décidé d'accomplir son rêve de jeunesse, qui ne l'avait jamais quittée : devenir une grande avocate en droit sorcier.

Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle apprenait le métier auprès de deux ténors du barreau britannique mais elle avait souvent l'impression d'être encore une novice à côté d'eux. Phineas Black était une légende au Magenmagot : il avait défendu de nombreuses personnes accusées d'être des Mangemorts pendant la « chasse aux sorcières » zélée de Barty Croupton.

Ethel avait examiné attentivement ses vieux dossiers : Croupton était si frustré de ne pas pouvoir incarcérer des hommes très riches comme Malefoy ou protégés par ceux-ci, comme Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il s'était déchaîné sur tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas acheter leur acquittement. Ainsi, il n'avait fait aucune distinction entre les véritables Mangemorts et ceux qui n'étaient simplement que des victimes de l'Imperium et ceux qui n'avaient collaboré que pour protéger leurs proches pris en otage.

Phineas Black était déjà connu pour nombre d'affaires célèbres mais c'était pour cette période-là qu'Ethel l'admirait le plus. Il avait défendu des dizaines et des dizaines de gens, dont beaucoup de gens pauvres auxquels il faisait payer une noise symbolique d'honoraires.

Sa partenaire d'affaires, Susan Doyle, avait adopté la même démarche mais la terrible avocate ne s'était pas contentée de défendre les victimes, elle avait aussi entrepris une véritable campagne publique contre le chef du département de la Justice Magique. Si la découverte que son fils était un Mangemort avait définitivement brisé la carrière de Croupton, cela n'avait été que la dernière goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli par Susan.

Ethel était trop jeune pour avoir connu cette époque mais elle rêvait de pouvoir défendre de telles affaires devant le Magenmagot. Pour l'instant, elle avait assisté les deux célèbres avocats dans plusieurs de leurs récentes affaires mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle tenait peut-être sa première grosse affaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur du cabinet, elle eut à peine le temps de préparer les documents sur le bureau que Phineas faisait son entrée. Le vieil homme s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même avant l'inviter à prendre la parole. C'était une autre chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui.

\- Je vais commencer par l'affaire Sirius Black, sur laquelle j'ai pu recueillir le plus de documentation. Barty Croupton a pu le faire incarcérer sans procès grâce à un décret du Ministre Bagnold.

\- Ah, le décret qui a autorisé pendant l'espace de trois mois les incarcérations immédiates de tous les éléments suspectés d'être des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? De mémoire, il m'avait fallu assez longtemps pour le faire révoquer… et à mon grand désespoir, Dumbledore lui-même était intervenu dans le même but. Répondit Phineas en hochant la tête.

Ethel acquiesça tout en esquissant un large sourire, ses yeux pétillants d'excitation.

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Comme tu t'en souviens peut-être, Dumbledore a mis près de deux mois avant de se joindre aux protestations contre ce décret… exactement une semaine après que Sirius Black ait été emprisonné.

\- Continue, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as trouvé.

La jeune femme ouvrit plusieurs dossiers, son sourire ne faisant que s'élargir, au point d'apparaître presque carnassier.

\- Tu as réussi à faire acquitter un bon nombre d'innocents qui tombaient sous la juridiction de ce décret… savais-tu qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul qui soit resté derrière les barreaux ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact ! Et tu veux savoir le plus intéressant ? Dumbledore a généralement soutenu les accusés envoyés à Azkaban, au même titre que toi, tous pour être précise, sauf un…

\- Sirius. Dumbledore joue un jeu très étrange, il me semblait pourtant que ce jeune Black était dans son camp. Remarqua le vieil avocat d'un air songeur.

Ethel était très satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle avait tourné son exposé exactement comme elle le souhaitait et elle arrivait précisément au moment le plus juteux.

\- Je me suis posé la question aussi ! Cela n'avait aucun sens qu'il le lâche comme ça… sauf si on fait entrer Harry Potter dans l'équation.

La jeune femme déplia devant eux plusieurs coupures de journaux de novembre 1981 et plusieurs dossiers de l'époque, tous étrangement vides. Ethel étala ensuite différentes attestations, signées par l'un des commis des archives du Magenmagot.

\- Dans les premiers jours du mois de novembre, lorsque la question de la tutelle d'Harry Potter a été soulevée, Elphias Doge a été le premier à prendre la parole pour dire que son parrain, Sirius Black, explicitement désigné par les Potter, ne pouvait pas assumer ses responsabilités, du fait de son emprisonnement et de son affiliation aux Mangemorts…

\- Elphias… autant dire que Dumbledore a placé les mots dans sa bouche. J'imagine qu'Albus a surenchéri ?

\- Evidemment. Il a utilisé son autorité de Président-Sorcier pour outrepasser le testament des Potter en la matière, écartant du même coup les autres tuteurs potentiels… et plaçant le petit Harry directement sous sa garde, je cite, « pour sa propre sécurité ».

Les sourcils broussailleux de Phineas se froncèrent au fur et à mesure des explications d'Ethel, et d'autant plus en consultant la documentation qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- Excellent travail, ma chère Ethel et je vois qu'aucun document ne mentionne ce qui est arrivé au jeune Potter ensuite, ni qui évoque les Dursley d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tout à fait. Lors de son allocution devant le Magenmagot, telle que rapportée par le compte-rendu de la séance, Dumbledore s'est contenté d'évoquer « un refuge sûr » et une « famille accueillante » mais rien n'a été formellement déposé dans les dossiers familiaux du ministère.

Phineas ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela très étrange. Albus était un manipulateur chevronné mais il se débrouillait généralement pour que tout soit documenté dans les règles de l'art. L'avocat le savait bien, pour avoir souvent épluché ses dossiers depuis son accession à la tête du Magenmagot, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une faille, invariablement sans succès.

Ce changement de tactique ne ressemblait pas à Dumbledore mais d'un autre côté, l'enjeu était de taille concernant le Survivant. La Ministre de la Magie de l'époque le soutenait assez pour entériner ce genre d'affaire et le monde sorcier était tellement soulagé d'avoir été débarrassé de Voldemort que personne n'y avait regardé à deux fois.

James et Lily Potter étaient morts face au mage noir, laissant leur fils orphelin et la seule récompense que le petit Harry avait eue, c'était d'être oublié de tous sous l'ombre rassurante d'Albus Dumbledore. La réalité du monde magique britannique donnait parfois des sueurs froides au vieux sorcier.

\- Excellent travail, Ethel. Nous allons avoir besoin de chacun de ces documents en plusieurs exemplaires, avec une copie complète du dossier pour Susan. La prochaine étape consistera à étendre nos recherches au monde moldu. Dumbledore peut manipuler aisément les archives du Ministère mais les moldus ont développé des moyens d'archivage beaucoup plus difficiles à effacer ces dernières années.

Ethel prenait ses instructions en notes, ravie d'être impliquée dans une telle affaire et de réaliser du travail d'investigation.

\- C'est bien noté. Je m'étais fait des contacts quand nous avions défendu M. Hamilton, le cracmol originaire de Manchester, le mois dernier.

\- Très bien. Tu iras voir aussi du Commandant Sullivan, de Scotland Yard. C'est un moldu mais il est l'époux d'une sorcière que nous avons défendu il y a quelques années. Il te fournira les documents officiels dont tu as besoin ou les contacts pour y accéder.

\- D'accord. Je m'en occuperai cette semaine.

\- Ne perds pas de temps, nous devons agir vite. Dumbledore est absent du pays pour les prochaines semaines, nous devons profiter de ce délai pour récolter le plus de pièces possibles au dossier. Dans l'idéal, nous frapperons pendant qu'il est encore à Genève.

La perspective était très excitante pour Ethel. Un gros poisson tel que Dumbledore, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Elle rassembla ses documents et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Susan et moi allons travailler sur ce dossier… mais tu seras partie prenante de l'équipe, pas comme assistante mais comme avocate. Tu pourras plaider avec nous.

La jeune femme n'avait pas osé l'espérer, surtout pour une affaire aussi sérieuse. Elle ne put se retenir, elle s'élança vers le vieil homme et l'enlaça comme si c'était Noël.

\- Merci, Oncle Phin' ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !

\- J'espère bien, mon étoile. Je compte sur toi. Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

* * *

\- La première chose que vous devez retenir, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jouer les héros ou à foncer dans le tas. Tout travail pour les forces de l'ordre ou de sécurité du Canada demande autant de discipline que de courage, davantage peut-être. Vous devrez être au service des autres et vous assurer de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Vous n'avez qu'une seule vie. Si vous la perdez, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance.

Les élèves étaient captivés par les propos de l'enseignant. Alan Nilson Jr. avait démarré sa carrière au Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, d'abord comme Brigadier des forces de police magique, puis tireur de baguette d'élite avant de rejoindre le Bureau des Aurors, où il avait atteint le grade de capitaine. Pour des raisons familiales, le sorcier prometteur avait choisi de s'installer avec sa famille de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, dans la province canadienne de Québec.

Jamais le sorcier n'aurait cru devenir un jour professeur, surtout à l'Institut de sorcellerie de Hochelaga qui était certes moins renommé que Poudlard mais beaucoup plus moderne dans ses enseignements. Plus de quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son embauche et il figurait désormais parmi les quatre directeurs de filière, l'équivalent local des directeurs de maison, la sienne étant spécialisée dans la prévention et l'intervention face aux risques magiques. Cette répartition ne se focalisait pas simplement sur la personnalité des candidats mais sur leur projet professionnel, de sorte à les spécialiser assez tôt dans leur scolarité.

\- Que vous deveniez officier de police magique, Auror, briseur de sort… vous devez toujours garder en tête que vous ne pourrez aider personne si vous n'êtes pas en état d'intervenir et surtout si personne n'est en mesure de vous assister. Si on ne sait pas où vous êtes, les renforts ne peuvent pas venir et vous mettrez en danger les civils autant que vous-même.

La moitié des élèves prenait des notes avec assiduité tandis que l'autre moitié était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres, fascinée par l'expérience de cet homme qui avait été au cœur de l'action. Le professeur leur présenta pendant près d'une heure les différents métiers auxquels ils pourraient être formés dans sa filière, tant pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre que pour vérifier qu'ils étaient sûrs de leur choix. Sa filière n'était pas la plus difficile, sur le plan académique en tout cas mais elle était la plus exigeante en termes d'endurance physique, mentale et magique. Elle n'était pas faite pour les âmes sensibles.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, pour laisser entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les cheveux noirs indisciplinés étaient assez longs pour atteindre le milieu de son cou. Son visage glabre, d'ordinaire très calme, était figé dans une grimace inhabituellement préoccupante. Alan ne savait pas ce qui pouvait tant inquiéter le directeur adjoint de l'institut mais il supposait sans trop s'avancer qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

\- Professeur Nilson, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie. J'ai besoin de vous pour régler un problème urgent.

Le directeur-adjoint fit volte-face sans attendre de réponse, laissant l'enseignant seul face aux murmures curieux et excités de ses élèves. Alan s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant le silence dans la salle de cours, avant de demander au délégué d'assurer une étude studieuse en attendant son retour.

Tandis qu'il avançait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, l'homme brun de quarante-et-un ans se demandait ce qui avait pu troubler son vieil ami et collègue à ce point. Les tempes légèrement grisonnantes, Alan n'avait pas été non plus épargné par les soucis, que ce soit les Mangemorts par le passé ou plus récemment vis-à-vis de ses quatre enfants.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau du directeur-adjoint, il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui, dévoilant son collègue à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ferma la porte juste derrière lui et l'invita sans cérémonie à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau.

La pièce était spacieuse mais pas à outrance. Elle avait été visiblement pensée de sorte à être fonctionnelle, tant au regard des nombreuses étagères qui recelaient d'ouvrages de toutes sortes que pour accueillir pléthore de dossiers administratifs.

Le bureau en lui-même était une large table en chêne massif, soigneusement poli, qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles. Une seule lettre était posée en son milieu, visiblement griffonnée à la hâte à partir du journal qui se trouvait à côté.

\- Regarde le code, Alan et dis-moi ce que tu comprends. Lui demanda le directeur-adjoint d'une voix calme, où perçait malgré tout son trouble.

\- Si tu veux mais tu connais le code aussi bien que…

\- S'il te plaît, Alan ! Ne discute pas, lis.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, décidément. Il n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes de préfet et d'éditeur du petit journal qu'ils avaient fondé autrefois à Poudlard. C'était peut-être également son côté Serpentard qui ressortait, à son humble avis d'ancien Gryffondor.

Alan parcourut les quelques lignes, ses sourcils de plus en plus froncés au fil de sa lecture tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient quelque peu. Il les relut à deux reprises, pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Et bien… il semblerait que Dorea et Charlus soient en vie… et qu'il fasse un temps exécrable à Londres. Le premier point me surprend davantage que le second, la météo est toujours horrible là-bas.

\- On se fiche de la météo ! Il est écrit qu'ils sont en vie mais c'est impossible !

\- Voyons, tu sais bien qu'une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible…

\- Tu vas vraiment me citer Sherlock Holmes ? A moi ? Tu te rappelles le nombre de fois que j'ai lu ses romans ? Ou encore le nombre de fois que je les ai lus à ma propre fille ?

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur mais Alan pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait une telle nouvelle, surtout que les Potter étaient censés être décédés depuis près de trente ans. Découvrir soudainement qu'ils étaient en vie devait être un sacré choc pour son vieil ami.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient une bonne raison pour ne pas t'avoir contacté avant, Phin…

\- Je n'arrive déjà pas à croire qu'ils soient en vie ! Alors expliquer leur silence pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Calme-toi et réfléchis. Le seul moyen d'en savoir davantage, c'est de se rendre sur place. Le mieux à faire, c'est qu'on s'y rende.

Le directeur-adjoint posa une main sur son épaule et c'est à cet instant précis qu'Alan comprit pourquoi il avait tenu à le faire venir dans son bureau, ainsi que dans quel piège il était tombé.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Alan. Notre portoloin part dans une heure, ta femme et ta petite Selena sont déjà prévenues. Edith va nous faire parvenir une valise de voyage par le réseau de cheminette.

Décidément piégé. Un de ces quatre, Nilson devrait vraiment apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer la roublardise des Serpentard, même les plus sympathiques et honnêtes d'entre eux.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de protester…Soit, je t'accompagne mais je te préviens, si je ne reviens pas vivant de cette petite escapade, ce sera à toi de l'annoncer à ma femme, Potter !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Veuillez m'excuser pour le délai de parution. Beaucoup de changements IRL (emménagement, job notamment) qui m'ont un peu compliqué la tâche. Les prochains chapitres devraient prendre un peu moins de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	6. Jeu de dupes

**Chapitre 5 : Jeu de dupes**

* * *

Rarement l'horloge avait paru aussi bruyante aux oreilles de Pétunia tant le silence dans la maison lui était pesant. En ce samedi, Vernon était parti une nouvelle fois à la recherche de Dudley dans le voisinage et le petit monstre avait été enfermé dans son placard. A sa grande surprise, le rejeton de Lily avait davantage pleuré que d'ordinaire la veille, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude des punitions infligées par Vernon. Il avait fini prostré, en apparence traumatisé mais Pétunia savait bien que ce n'était que de la comédie. L'enfant était un de ceux-là, il appartenait à la même engeance du démon que sa mère et que ce détestable garçon de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il était foncièrement mauvais, il l'était forcément !

La mère de famille n'y avait plus tenu. Ignorant les injonctions de Vernon, elle avait appelé la police le matin même pour leur signaler la disparition de Dudley la veille. Son Dudlynouchet avait peut-être été enlevé par un détraqué ou s'était perdu quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire ! Vernon comprendrait sûrement qu'elle avait été obligée de les appeler.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, la femme au foyer bondit de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et quitta la cuisine en toute hâte pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit deux hommes d'âges moyens et une jeune femme. Les deux hommes lui présentèrent chacun leur badge de police.

Le plus grand et svelte des deux, un quadragénaire au visage glabre et aux yeux bleus perçants prit la parole pour s'adresser à elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis le Capitaine Stills et voici le Capitaine Rusco, de la police du Surrey. Vous êtes bien Mme Pétunia Dursley, qui nous a alerté pour la disparition de Dudley Dursley ?

Le pouls de Pétunia s'accéléra et c'est la gorge nouée qu'elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle craignait tellement qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son fils. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais quelqu'un venait à faire le moindre mal à son Duddy.

\- Un avis de recherche a été lancé, Madame. L'informa l'autre capitaine, plus petit et ventripotent que son collègue. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Pétunia en s'écartant pour leur dégager le passage. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée, déclara l'inconnue avec un sourire qui ne semblait pas sincère, je suis Maître Ethel Nilson, avocate au barreau de Londres. Je représente un client qui est lié à votre affaire, Mme Dursley, ce pourquoi les deux capitaines ici présents m'ont permis bien aimablement de les accompagner.

Pétunia avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette femme mais si elle lui permettait de retrouver son Dudley, elle s'accommoderait de sa présence dans sa maison pour un temps. A sa demande, elle fit faire le tour de la maison au Capitaine Stills et à l'avocate pendant que l'autre capitaine passait un coup de téléphone dans la cuisine.

Ils s'attardèrent plusieurs minutes dans la chambre principale de Dudley, qu'elle avait minutieusement rangé le matin même, tout en cherchant des indices sur une possible escapade. Son petit garçon n'avait aucune raison de fuguer mais il pouvait très bien avoir été influencé par des camarades de classe.

\- John ! Viens voir ça !

La voix du Capitaine Rusco retentit du rez-de-chaussée et Pétunia fut la première à descendre l'escalier, le cœur battant à l'idée que le policier ait des nouvelles de son fils. Son cœur rata un battement et son visage pâlit considérablement quand elle aperçut le capitaine devant le placard à balais, à côté du garçon qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir. La joue de l'enfant était encore tuméfiée du coup donné par Vernon la veille pour faire taire ses pleurs incessants.

\- S'agit-il de Dudley, Madame Dursley ? Demanda le Capitaine Stills d'une voix plus basse, qui fit frissonner l'épouse de Vernon.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est le fils de ma sœur, Harry, expliqua-t-elle en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

\- Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, dont les parents James et Lily Potter sont décédés en octobre 1981 ? Demanda d'un ton faussement innocent l'avocate.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui ! Répliqua Pétunia d'un ton agacé.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son horrible neveu était orphelin, ni qu'il était – bien que ce soit indépendant de sa volonté – sous sa responsabilité. Elle aurait voulu ne rien avoir à faire avec ce petit monstre mais le vieil homme l'avait obligée à le prendre sous son toit, quelque chose à voir avec une protection contre des assassins de leur engeance… mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Si Pétunia l'avait accepté chez elle, c'était avant tout par peur de cet homme, Dumbledore, qui s'était montré particulièrement menaçant lorsque le couple avait tenté de refuser la garde de leur neveu.

\- Il a aussi des marques dans le dos, assez fraîches. Remarqua Rusco au terme d'un long échange de regards avec son collègue.

\- Madame Dursley, pouvez-vous nous expliquer d'où viennent ces marques sur votre neveu ? L'interrogea Stills tout en la fixant d'une façon qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

Bien que nerveuse, ce n'était pas la première fois que Pétunia avait affaire à ce genre d'accusation. Deux ou trois ans auparavant, une enseignante s'était inquiétée de mauvais traitement vis-à-vis du monstre mais elle avait tôt fait de se dédouaner de la chose en blâmant le caractère instable de ce dernier et son comportement asocial.

\- Il était déjà dans cet état en rentrant de l'école hier, Dudley m'a dit qu'il s'était battu avec d'autres garçons…

\- C'est intéressant. Dans votre appel au poste, vous nous avez dit que votre fils avait disparu la veille et que vous n'aviez pas discuté avec lui pendant le bref intervalle au terme duquel il se trouvait avec votre mari et vous-même après être rentré de l'école. Vous disiez même que vous vous étiez endormie assez vite…

\- Oui, je veux dire non, nous avons eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots tout de même ! Seulement, rien de ce qu'il m'a dit ne concernait sa disparition alors cela ne m'a pas semblé pertinent…

Le nouvel échange de regards entre Stills et Rusco fut totalement silencieux cette fois-ci. Pas un son ne se faisait entendre dans le couloir, l'enfant lui-même gardant les yeux baissés, visiblement terrifié. Rusco sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes et se rapprocha de Pétunia avant de prendre la parole.

\- Pétunia Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour maltraitance sur un enfant mineur sous votre responsabilité et pour la disparition de Dudley Dursley. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un juge.

Pétunia ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle ne pouvait pas être arrêtée pour ça, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Le petit monstre méritait d'être corrigé, c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient pour le rendre peut-être un tant soit peu civilisé, un tant soit peu normal.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je n'ai rien fait à mon Dudley et je n'ai jamais voulu de ce m… de cet enfant !

\- Oh ? Pourtant vous l'avez bien pris sous votre garde. Commenta Ethel d'un ton curieux.

\- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce vieillard ! Dumbledore ! Dumbledore nous a obligés à prendre ce petit monstre sous notre toit ! Vociféra-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'enfant, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière le policier.

Rusco ne perdit pas un instant pour serrer les menottes à ses poignets, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à celle qui se considérait comme une mère de famille tout à fait normale. C'était une erreur, Vernon allait la tirer de cette mauvaise plaisanterie d'un simple coup de fil à ses amis haut placés, elle en était sûre !

L'autre capitaine s'était saisi du combiné téléphonique pour appeler le commissariat et sa voix porta assez pour qu'elle entende les paroles qu'il prononça depuis la cuisine.

\- Lancez un mandat d'arrêt pour Vernon Dursley, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Le suspect est à considérer comme dangereux et potentiellement armé. Il est possible qu'il soit en train d'essayer de se débarrasser du corps d'un enfant de huit ans.

C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Pétunia éclata en sanglots malgré elle, ne suscitant aucune réaction particulière de la part du Capitaine Rusco ou de Maître Nilson. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs trop occupée à prendre des notes dans son carnet pour se soucier d'elle.

Pétunia Dursley l'ignorait mais aux yeux d'Ethel Nilson, elle et son mari ne représentaient que du menu fretin qui certes, allait être jugés pour leurs crimes, mais qui pâlissaient en comparaison de sa véritable cible… dont le nom avait été prononcé de la bouche de la tante d'Harry Potter. Elle espérait très fort que ce ne soit que le premier de nombreux clous qui viendraient refermer le cercueil d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry peinait à se reconnaître dans le miroir tout comme il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre pouvait être la réalité. L'enfant de huit ans portait des vêtements qui étaient non seulement à sa taille mais qui en plus étaient les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais portés. Il était revêtu d'un pantalon de toile bleu marine et d'un gilet de la même couleur par-dessus une chemise blanche.

Le garçon avait eu un véritable choc lorsqu'oncle Charlus et tante Dorea lui avaient indiqué que la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé serait la sienne désormais, s'il le souhaitait et que tous les vêtements à sa taille qu'elle contenait seraient destinés à son usage exclusif. Le jeune Potter avait été tellement gêné qu'il avait balbutié ne pas avoir besoin de tant de choses et que leur hospitalité était plus que suffisante pour faire son bonheur.

Après ce qu'il avait connu chez les Dursley, Harry ne parvenait pas à imaginer que ces gens puissent vraiment vouloir l'adopter et le gâter ainsi. La première chose qu'il décida, en son for intérieur, ce fut de faire tout ce qui était possible pour mériter cette chance qu'ils lui offraient. L'enfant ne connaissait rien à ce monde de magie, de sorciers et de créatures féériques mais il voulait apprendre et surtout il voulait les rendre fiers. Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être capable de faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui lui vaudrait non seulement l'approbation d'un instituteur mais aussi, peut-être, celle de ses nouveaux parents.

Voilà pourquoi l'enfant, actuellement assis au bureau de sa nouvelle chambre, était en train de lire très attentivement le livre d'introduction au monde sorcier que tante Dorea lui avait donné. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre encore trois ans pour avoir sa propre baguette mais d'ici là, rien ne l'empêchait d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le monde magique britannique, que ce soit son histoire, ses sciences, ses populations…

Il ferait tout son possible pour être le sorcier le plus studieux et le plus ambitieux possible parce qu'il voulait ne jamais décevoir les espoirs que Charlus et Dorea Potter avaient placés sur lui.

* * *

Dorea était assise dans le salon, une tasse de thé fumante et un épais dossier posés sur la table devant elle. Elle avait parcouru rapidement les éléments que son oncle Phineas lui avait fait parvenir et jusque-là, ils recoupaient assez bien les déductions qu'elle avait pu faire à partir de ses propres sources, tant au sujet du jeune Harry que de Sirius Black, troisième du nom.

C'était une toile bien complexe que Dumbledore avait tissé autour de son nouveau protégé mais la maîtresse des runes ne désespérait pas de parvenir à en détacher tous les fils grâce à l'aide d'individus zélés tels que son oncle, Susan ou encore la jeune Ethel, dont l'avenir se voulait prometteur.

Si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, l'ancienne enseignante éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer parce qu'elle songeait souvent aux conditions de vie déplorables auxquelles avait été soumis le jeune garçon qu'ils venaient accueillir parmi eux. Il s'agissait de choses qu'on rencontrait parfois dans le monde sorcier, notamment dans certaines branches de la famille Black dont elle était issue mais elle les combattait ardemment et jamais un enfant sous sa responsabilité n'aurait à en souffrir.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, chérie ? Lui demanda son époux en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je m'inquiète pour l'équilibre émotionnel de l'enfant, Charlus. Il a été privé d'affection si longtemps… c'est un miracle qu'il soit aussi capable d'empathie et aussi désintéressé. Je crains qu'en le plaçant dans cette horrible famille, Dumbledore n'ait cherché à servir d'autres desseins que de simplement le cacher.

Potter hocha la tête, partageant l'avis de son épouse. Passant une main apaisant dans le dos de Dorea, il dégusta une gorgée de son propre thé avant de lui faire part de son opinion sur la question.

\- Je me suis posé la même question. Pour l'instant, l'hypothèse qui trouve le plus de sens à mes yeux, c'est que Dumbledore ait essayé de créer un contraste saisissant entre la situation du garçon chez ces parents moldus et l'opportunité d'aller à Poudlard. En comparaison de cet enfer dans le monde moldu, Harry aurait trouvé un endroit « magique » avec des amis, un directeur « bienveillant » et je ne sais quelles autres jolies illusions comme Dumbledore sait si bien en faire. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Dorea quitta son siège et se dirigea vers une petite table basse sur laquelle était posé un set d'échecs sorciers. Elle prit l'un des pions blancs et le fit glisser dans sa paume.

\- Je conçois tout à fait que de cette façon, il aurait fait apparaître le monde sorcier comme un paradis ou au moins comme une échappatoire vis-à-vis du monde moldu. C'est une méthode efficace pour exercer un contrôle sur l'enfant… mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à cette extrémité pour arriver à cette fin. Il aurait été plus aisé de le confier à une famille sorcière qui lui soit loyale… Qu'est-ce qui nous échappe ?

Charlus n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un orphelin de sa famille, célébré pour avoir survécu à l'homme qui avait assassiné ses deux parents mais dont tous les sorciers s'étaient désintéressés de savoir ce qu'il était devenu ensuite… Non, ce n'était sans doute pas vrai. Des gens avaient sans doute essayé de s'enquérir sur le sort du Survivant après cette horrible nuit d'octobre mais le mur du secret érigé par Dumbledore devait s'être révélé impénétrable.

\- Récapitulons ce que nous savons. Proposa Charlus. James et Lily sont morts en 1981 et Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, a été stoppé cette nuit-là. Harry survit et Sirius est envoyé en prison sans procès, de façon à peine légale mais cautionnée par Dumbledore, pourtant grand défenseur des droits de l'Homme. De cette façon, le testament de James et Lily est ignoré au profit d'un placement dans une famille moldue apparentée au garçon mais détestant la magie… où il devra attendre probablement son onzième anniversaire pour découvrir le monde sorcier.

\- Tu as un vrai talent pour la synthèse, mon cher. Remarqua Dorea avec une pointe d'amusement.

Quelque chose de diffus interpellait Charlus, une sorte de schéma qui se répétait dans cette série d'événement. James et Lily avaient sacrifié leur vie pour protéger leur fils de Voldemort, la liberté de Sirius avait été sacrifiée pour que Dumbledore ait les mains libres afin de disposer d'Harry comme bon lui semblait. L'innocence d'Harry et son estime de soi avaient été sacrifiés en le confiant à une famille qui le détesterait pour ce qu'il était…

Son estime de soi. Il y avait quelque chose d'important derrière cette notion, il en avait le sentiment. Ce n'était pas juste pour ranger Harry de son côté, il y aurait eu des moyens plus simples d'y parvenir effectivement alors que désirait vraiment Dumbledore ? Quel était son objectif en enfreignant tant de règles, en prenant autant de risques ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui caractérise Dumbledore ? Demanda Charlus à voix haute.

\- Mm sur quel plan ? C'est un homme compliqué après tout.

\- Ses objectifs, sa personnalité… qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit à son sujet ?

\- Et bien, de ce qu'oncle Phineas me disait à son sujet, c'est quelqu'un de très méticuleux et qui ne fait jamais rien sans raison, ni sans arrière-pensée. Il a toujours un coup d'avance et un plan à long terme, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi difficile à contrer. Ses adversaires ne voient généralement pas le véritable objectif qu'il s'est fixé et à chaque fois qu'ils pensent l'avoir contrecarré, le vieux manipulateur sort un lapin de son chapeau.

\- Un plan à long terme… et si c'était ce qu'il avait en tête pour Harry ? Proposa Potter, en tapotant son doigt sur le plateau d'échecs.

Dorea trouvait que le raisonnement se tenait mais il ne leur fournissait aucune indication sur ce que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait bien avoir en tête pour Harry. Ce serait un sujet de conversation à lancer en tête à tête avec Phineas, il aurait probablement sa propre opinion à partager quant aux intentions de son vieil adversaire politique.

La cheminée se mit à crépiter d'une lumière verdâtre tandis que la tête de son oncle apparaissait dans les flammes. Quand on parlait du hibou, on en voyait le bec !

\- Dorea, Charlus ! Un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Seriez-vous disposés à venir prendre le thé chez moi ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Leur demanda le vieux Black.

Dorea esquissa un sourire sincère en se rapprochant de la cheminée. Charlus se plaça à ses côtés et sourit à son tour, tout en passant une main dans le dos de son épouse.

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher oncle. Nous serons trois puisque le jeune Harry sera avec nous, cela ne posera pas de problème j'espère ?

\- Aucun, ma petite Dorea. Je te demanderais bien comment le jeune monsieur Potter peut bien se trouver chez toi quand la police moldue est censée l'avoir récupéré chez les Dursley il y a peu de temps mais j'imagine que je ne veux pas vraiment avoir la réponse à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Phineas d'un ton complice.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. Nous serons chez toi dans un instant.

\- Parfait ! A tout de suite, mes enfants.

La tête disparut des flammes, qui reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Les deux époux finirent rapidement leur thé et se mirent en quête d'un jeune sorcier, qu'ils trouvèrent en train de finir la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'ils lui avaient donné quelques heures plus tôt. Ils échangèrent un regard attendri avant que Dorea ne s'approche de lui pour lui proposer de les accompagner rendre visite à un parent éloigné.

Après tout, si Phineas souhaitait les voir en personne, il devait avoir une excellente raison. Elle espérait juste qu'il s'agirait d'une bonne nouvelle. La journée avait tellement bien commencé, il aurait été dommage de la gâcher par une note plus sombre.

* * *

Le Commandant Sullivan de Scotland Yard avait fait appel à de nombreux contacts pour réunir les éléments du dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Rien ne l'avait obligé à le faire mais il considérait avoir une dette importante envers Phineas Black et « moldu » ou pas, le policier était reconnaissant au sorcier d'avoir fait acquitter sa femme lorsque Bartemius Croupton avait tenté de la faire condamner pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Les Capitaines Stills et Rusco de la police de Surrey n'avaient pas été enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir une jeune avocate dans leurs pattes mais ils auraient difficilement pu désobéir à leur supérieure, le Commandant Carter, avec qui Sullivan entretenait une excellente relation de travail et une solide amitié, remontant à l'époque de l'école de police.

Sullivan n'ignorait pas qui était Harry Potter et le simple fait que l'enfant le plus célèbre du monde sorcier ait pu être soumis à des traitements aussi horribles à l'insu de tous paraissait tout simplement effrayant. C'était comme si le prince William se trouvait soumis à ce genre de sévices, c'était impossible à imaginer !

Il espérait que ces éléments suffiraient à Phineas pour faire condamner les responsables de cette profonde injustice devant la justice sorcière et il avait pris ses précautions pour que chaque pièce du dossier existe en plusieurs exemplaires, informatiques et papier, et ait été traitée par différents officiers de police. Le sortilège d'amnésie était redoutable mais pas imparable, comme il l'avait appris avec le temps.

\- Je gage que vous êtes satisfaite de l'arrestation des époux Dursley, Maître Nilson ? Demanda le commandant en tendant le dossier à la jeune femme.

Ethel esquissa un sourire sincère, contrairement à celui qu'elle avait adressé à Pétunia Dursley quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était tout à fait satisfaite et, si elle devait être complètement honnête, elle restait surprise, agréablement surprise, par l'efficacité de la police moldue dans ce genre d'affaire.

\- Tout à fait, commandant. Je sais qu'ils répondront probablement de leurs crimes seulement face à la justice moldue mais même sans passer par Azkaban, je pense qu'ils auront ce qu'ils méritent.

La simple mention d'Azkaban donnait des sueurs froides au commandant de police. Cette prison s'apparentait beaucoup trop à de la torture au goût du moldu, qui peinait à comprendre comment de telles pratiques pouvaient continuer d'être autorisées à leur époque. Oh, il n'ignorait pas que son gouvernement devait sûrement recourir à la torture de façon officieuse, à l'étranger notamment mais que cela fasse partie d'un processus légal tout à fait officiel ? On n'avait pas vu ce genre de choses depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale !

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de travailler avec votre père sur certaines affaires, du temps où il travaillait dans votre département de la justice. J'ai tout aussi plaisir à travailler avec sa fille et j'espère que vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part à l'occasion. Il est toujours au Canada avec le reste de votre famille ?

\- Je ne manquerai pas de le lui transmettre, Commandant Sullivan. Il vit toujours là-bas avec ma mère, ma sœur et nos deux petits frères et je les vois de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne souhaite manquer pour rien au monde ! Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Je vous en prie, Maître. Tenez-moi simplement au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête et de la procédure, si vous le pouvez.

La jeune femme le lui confirma avant de s'évanouir dans la nature, par ce procédé magique qu'ils appelaient transplanage. Depuis toutes ces années, le commandant s'y était à peine habitué alors il n'imaginait pas comment les différents Premiers Ministres devaient prendre la chose en apprenant consécutivement l'existence du monde magique.

Il avait eu tellement raison de suivre le conseil de ses parents : la politique n'était pas faite pour lui.

* * *

Les époux Potter et leur nouveau protégé jaillirent de la cheminée du manoir dans lequel résidait Phineas Black depuis des décennies. Dorea le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir souvent visité plus jeune, à la fois pour voir son oncle favori mais aussi son frère Marius, qui y avait trouvé refuge après son exclusion de la famille Black.

La décoration avait été quelque peu modernisée – probablement à l'instigation de Marius tel qu'elle le connaissait – mais elle avait conservé cette atmosphère chaleureuse et cette omniprésence du savoir, via les nombreux ouvrages qui ornaient les étagères et les mille et un bibelots des quatre coins du monde qui ornaient les tables, vitrines et autres supports du salon.

Phineas les accueillit en personne, prenant Dorea dans ses bras et l'embrassant chaleureusement sur les deux joues. Le vieil homme serra ensuite Charlus contre lui et se baissa pour se mettre au niveau du petit garçon, auprès de qui il se présenta avec sérieux mais aussi avec une certaine douceur. Son oncle avait toujours su se montrer tellement patient avec les enfants, ce pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais hésité à lui confier leur propre fils quand celui-ci était petit.

Rien que d'y penser, Dorea en ressentait un pincement au cœur. Elle avait aimé ce petit être avant même qu'il ne voit la lumière du jour, à l'époque où il n'était qu'une légère protubérance au niveau de son abdomen. Elle l'avait porté, elle l'avait mis au monde, elle lui avait donné tout l'amour et toute l'attention qu'elle avait pu. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne visualise son visage, sous sa forme de poupon, sous son allure d'enfant joueur mais aussi sous les traits du jeune homme qu'elle avait contemplé pour la dernière fois quelques temps avant l'attaque de leur manoir.

Elle était déterminée à venger sa mort à la première occasion, dès l'instant où elle en aurait éclairci les circonstances mais pour l'instant, les vivants avaient la précédence. Elle devait se soucier du petit Harry, de Charlus et d'elle-même.

Dorea revint à la réalité en se rendant compte que son oncle s'adressait à elle.

\- Ma petite Dorea, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'ai songé qu'il serait préférable que tu le voies par toi-même.

\- De quoi parles-tu, mon cher oncle ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas te confier par hibou ou dans un lieu public.

Il s'écarta pour lui montrer une porte, qu'elle savait mener vers un autre salon. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir la silhouette d'un homme qui se dessina ensuite peu à peu dans la lumière. Il était assez grand, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs des plus indisciplinés, en dépit du temps qu'il avait dû passer à essayer de les coiffer. Son expression calme et composée fut remplacée en l'espace de quelques secondes par la surprise la plus totale, qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense.

\- Maman ? Papa ? S'exclama le nouvel arrivant d'une voix étranglée.

Dorea ne sentit pas ses pieds quitter le sol, ni ses jambes la porter mais en un instant, elle avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et elle serrait cet homme qu'elle avait porté dans son ventre, contre son sein. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son fils, son Phineas, était là, en vie, tout près d'elle.

\- Oh Phineas, je suis tellement heureuse…

Elle avait la voix toute aussi étranglée que lui mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de lui, en dehors de ce moment figé dans le temps. Charlus les avait rejoints et il sourit au petit Harry dont il tenait la main dans la sienne. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants sous l'émotion et sa voix quelque peu nouée lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Harry, je te présente Phineas Potter, notre fils et ton cousin. Cela faisait longtemps… bien longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu.

Tant bien que mal, le fils de Dorea et Charlus esquissa un sourire qui se voulait ironique mais où perçait son affection pour son père.

\- Papa, tu as toujours eu le don pour faire les introductions… Viens par-là, Harry.

Phineas le prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse. En cet instant, les quatre membres survivants de la famille Potter étaient réunis dans une seule et même pièce.

Si un Potter avait pu arrêter Voldemort, qui sait ce que quatre d'entre eux seraient capables d'accomplir ?


	7. Le tic-tac du temps perdu

**Chapitre 6 : Le tic-tac du temps perdu**

* * *

C'était encore une belle journée d'été à l'extérieur mais pour une fois, Arthur n'était guère mécontent de la passer à l'intérieur. En effet, il ne venait pas travailler seul aujourd'hui mais accompagné de son fils Percy, qui souhaitait ardemment visiter le Ministère de la Magie. Fêtant bientôt son douzième anniversaire, le garçon avait même accepté de se séparer de son rat de compagnie, Croutard, resté au Terrier pour la journée.

Chacun de ses enfants était unique, avec ses propres ambitions mais jusqu'ici, Percy semblait le seul à aspirer à travailler au Ministère comme son père. Arthur n'ignorait pas que son troisième fils était conscient par la pauvreté de leur foyer et il supposait que Percy souhaitait contribuer aux ressources familiales avec un bon métier une fois adulte. Son fils avait aussi fort à faire avec deux aînés aussi accomplis, Bill étant très doué pour les études et Charlie s'étant déjà bien distingué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait visiter une salle du Magenmagot ? Demanda l'enfant aux cheveux roux, son regard empli d'espoir derrière ses petites lunettes à monture d'écailles.

Il aurait été difficile de refuser une telle requête, ce pourquoi l'employé du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu l'emmena d'abord dans les services administratifs du Magenmagot, lui expliquant le fonctionnement de l'organe législatif et judiciaire du Ministère de la Magie de façon intelligible pour un garçon si jeune.

Weasley lui fit ensuite visiter l'une des grandes salles d'audience du Magenmagot, avec ses murs de pierre sombre. Il lui montra le pupitre du Président-Sorcier ainsi que les bancs qui accueillaient la cinquantaine de membres de l'assemblée sorcière. La chaise de l'accusé était disposée bien en évidence, sans les chaînes qui avaient autrefois servi à entraver les Mangemorts qui avaient été jugés dans cette pièce.

Une séance allait débuter d'ici quelques minutes dans une autre salle, plus petite, et Arthur en profita pour y assister avec son fils depuis l'une des tribunes d'observation disposées sur les côtés. Contrairement à certaines audiences à huis clos, cette session était publique, accueillant des avocats venant déposer une demande d'instruction formelle auprès d'un panel représentatif d'une dizaine de membres du Magenmagot.

La ministre de la Magie n'était pas présente et le professeur Dumbledore était bien évidemment absent lui aussi, se trouvant actuellement en Suisse auprès de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. La Gazette du Sorcier ne manquait jamais de faire un article quotidien sur les débats qui se déroulaient à Genève depuis le début de la session estivale de l'organisation mondiale.

Une séance devait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes, pendant laquelle des avocats pouvaient présenter une demande d'instruction formelle auprès d'un panel représentatif d'une dizaine de membres du Magenmagot. Même le vieil Elphias Doge n'était pas là mais en cette saison, l'ami d'enfance d'Albus rendait souvent visite à ses enfants en Ecosse.

Il reconnut Amelia Bones, du département de la Justice Magique, qui présidait la séance, ainsi que des membres beaucoup plus âgés, comme Griselda Marchbanks et Tiberius Ogden.

Nombre des cas présentés étaient assez mineurs, des complaintes envers certains verdicts ou des tentatives de lobbying pour défendre les intérêts de certaines industries. Une silhouette se distinguait cependant parmi les autres. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière d'environ soixante ans, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur anthracite, dont l'allure sévère et le chignon serré n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le professeur McGonagall.

Il s'agissait de Susan Doyle, une avocate de renom qui possédait un cabinet avec un sorcier au moins aussi éminent, Phineas Black, qui était aussi le grand oncle d'Arthur du côté de sa mère, Cedrella Black. Si elle s'était brillamment illustrée dans des affaires célèbres au cours de la période de terreur infligée par Vous-Savez-Qui, notamment en menant une guerre politique face aux abus de Bartemius Croupton, elle officiait de manière plus discrète ces dernières années, pour défendre des particuliers. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'amener devant le Magenmagot dans ce cadre ?

\- La cour donne la parole à Maître Doyle, dans le cadre du dossier 711 687. Déclara Mme Bones d'une voix haute et intelligible.

\- Merci, votre honneur. Je souhaite porter à l'attention de cette assemblée les manquements du Ministère de la Magie et en particulier du Magenmagot, auprès de mon client.

\- Pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur l'identité de votre client, Maître Doyle ? L'interrogea la sorcière derrière son monocle.

\- Mon client est Harry James Potter.

Des murmures parcoururent les membres de l'assemblée tandis que les autres observateurs échangeaient des regards surpris. Des tonnes d'encre avaient coulé au sujet du jeune Potter depuis sept ans mais personne ne savait exactement où il se trouvait. Le professeur Dumbledore avait assuré que le Survivant était en sécurité alors quelle plainte aurait bien pu être déposée en son nom ?

Arthur ignorait ce qui était en train de se passer mais il avait le sentiment que le professeur voudrait être prévenu. Malheureusement, Albus faisait rediriger son courrier vers Poudlard pendant cette période à la Confédération, si bien qu'aucun hibou ne pourrait parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette affaire ne concernait pas directement la tutelle du jeune Potter mais seulement les intérêts de sa famille.

Hélas, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder pour en savoir plus. Le sorcier avait promis à Molly de lui ramener Percy pour l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Alan s'était tenu en retrait, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tandis que son vieil ami était réuni avec ses parents. Phineas Potter n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments la plupart du temps, sinon peut-être avec sa fille alors le voir ainsi ému paraissait un moment d'autant plus précieux, d'autant plus rare. Le plus étrange aux yeux du professeur de Hochelaga résidait sans doute dans l'apparence des époux Potter : ils n'avaient littéralement pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, près de trente ans plus tôt.

A l'époque où il était encore capitaine parmi les Aurors britanniques, Nilson avait enquêté sur leur disparition. Jamais il n'avait cru à la thèse officielle de l'accident, c'était évident que Charlus et Dorea Potter n'avaient pas pu être terrassés si facilement et plusieurs éléments de preuves allaient dans ce sens. A cela s'était ajouté des années plus tard le quadruple meurtre dans lequel avaient péri ses parents adoptifs et ceux de son meilleur ami.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Alan était parti s'installer au Canada avec sa petite famille, de concert avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Phineas, appelé en privé « le jeune » pour le distinguer de son grand-oncle Black, avait fait de même après des tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne. Hochelaga y avait gagné quatre professeurs talentueux mais Nilson n'avait jamais oublié les tragédies du passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette se glisser derrière lui avant que deux bras ne se referment sur sa taille. Alan ne s'alarma pas, reconnaissant aisément le parfum de la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Et bien ma puce, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir.

\- Evidemment ! Je n'allais pas passer l'occasion de te voir, papa.

Alan sourit lorsqu'il se retourna pour poser son regard sur Ethel. Sa fille était resplendissante, à l'image de sa mère et de sa sœur. Selena et elle avaient beau être de vraies jumelles, elles lui apparaissaient souvent aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Là où Selena avait choisi d'intervenir sur le terrain en suivant une formation d'Auror, Ethel avait opté pour la voie de son grand-oncle Phineas, en devenant avocate. Il fallait croire que c'était une vocation typiquement Nilson de servir la justice à un niveau ou à un autre mais le professeur était très fier de ses filles.

Il était davantage inquiet pour ses deux garçons, plus jeunes, qui se destinaient respectivement à une carrière de Quidditch pour l'un et d'acteur pour l'autre. Il reconnaissait que la passion d'Altaïr pour le Quidditch venait sûrement de lui mais la vocation de comédien d'Antarès ? Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle avait été nourrie par son grand-père Marius…

\- Tu étais au courant pour Charlus et Dorea, j'imagine ?

Ethel mit une main sur sa taille et haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander silencieusement s'il était sérieux. Alan leva les mains en signe de reddition, ce qui fit soupirer sa fille.

\- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant ! Tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas t'écrire directement pour te le dire mais je savais que tu viendrais avec Phineas, tu as toujours été trop gentil, papa.

\- Evidemment… l'essentiel, c'est qu'il ait été réuni avec ses parents. D'ailleurs, puisque nous évoquons le sujet, cela te dirait qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pendant que je suis là ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Surtout que tu m'as promis de m'emmener au Manoir Nilson…

Le sourire se crispa quelque peu sur le visage d'Alan. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le manoir, il avait passé de très bons moments de son enfance là-bas mais il avait du mal à oublier que c'était là que ses parents étaient morts.

\- Je sais que je t'avais promis, mon ange mais…

\- Papa, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais. C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'il fallait affronter ses démons plutôt que les fuir.

Le ton sérieux et la lueur préoccupée dans les yeux de sa fille disaient à Alan tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice d'Ethel mais d'une tentative pour le forcer à affronter son passé et à faire son deuil. Dix-huit ans avaient passé depuis ce terrible événement mais il n'était que très rarement revenu à proximité du manoir, c'était surtout sa sœur, Elena, qui s'en était occupée.

Ethel avait raison, il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement.

\- D'accord, allons-y mais pas un mot à ta sœur, d'accord ? Sinon, elle va vouloir que je l'emmène aussi par équité…

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées. Répondit Ethel avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais discuté avec un homme aussi âgé que M. Black. Il n'avait pas de longue barbe blanche, ni même de moustache mais il apparaissait au jeune Potter comme la personne la plus sage qu'il ait jamais rencontré. C'était difficile à croire mais il semblait avoir plus de cent ans !

\- Vous avez connu mes parents ? Demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

Le vénérable avocat acquiesça et le fit asseoir à la longue table de la salle à manger. Il y déposa un épais ouvrage relié de cuir qui s'avéra être un album photo. Le plus surprenant dans cet album, c'était que les photos bougeaient !

Sur les premiers clichés qu'il examina, il aperçut un homme qui ressemblait un peu à Phineas mais il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et un regard d'un bleu perçant. A ses côtés se trouvait un sorcier aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son oncle Charlus ou même la photo de son propre père qu'on lui avait montré.

D'après ce qui était écrit en dessous, le cliché datait du mois d'août 1914.

\- Comme tu t'en es visiblement douté, c'est moi qui suis à gauche. A droite, il s'agit de ton arrière-grand-père, Henry Potter.

\- Mon arrière-grand-père… Vous le connaissiez bien ? Demanda l'enfant, absorbant chaque bribe d'information au sujet de cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

Le vieux Phineas sourit devant son enthousiasme et déroula un vieux parchemin qui semblait aussi dater de cette époque. On aurait dit une sorte de tract ou d'affiche, comme il en avait parfois vu dans ses manuels d'histoire.

\- Henry a milité auprès du Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, Archer Evermonde, pour que les sorciers britanniques puissent aider leurs compatriotes moldus pendant la première guerre mondiale. C'était une position très controversée mais Henry était un défenseur des droits des moldus, tout comme moi. J'ai été renié par mon père, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les moldus, à cause de ça.

Harry comprenait que cela avait dû être une époque très difficile pour le vieux monsieur mais il semblait heureux sur les photos malgré tout, tandis qu'il se tenait bras dessus bras dessous avec son propre ancêtre. Il espérait avoir aussi un ami comme ça un jour.

\- C'est quoi la grande salle derrière avec toutes les rangées de fauteuil ? On dirait un peu un tribunal. S'exclama Harry.

\- C'est l'une des salles d'audience du Magenmagot. Le Magenmagot… disons que c'est une cinquantaine de sorcières et sorciers qui exercent dans le monde sorcier l'équivalent des prérogatives du Parlement britannique et de la Cour suprême du Royaume-Uni.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, se souvenant des leçons qu'il avait eu à l'école. Le sorcier âgé dut le remarquer parce qu'il arrêta de tourner les pages et se pencha vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, c'est juste… on nous a appris à l'école que la base d'une démocratie, c'était que les trois pouvoirs soient séparés : le gouvernement, le parlement et les juges. Avec le Magen…

\- Magenmagot, intervint Phineas pour l'aider.

\- Oui, avec le Magenmagot, les mêmes gens peuvent faire les lois et juger les gens. Ce n'est pas normal, non ?

\- Mm, tu soulèves une question intéressante, jeune homme.

Phineas passa une main sur son menton glabre, souriant tout en pensant aux débats qu'il avait eus avec Henry sur des sujets similaires – bien que plus complexes – lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

\- Cela tiendrait en partie à notre inertie d'après des réflexions menées au début du XXème siècle. Vois-tu, les moldus sont plus nombreux et vivent moins vieux, ce qui fait que leur monde évolue souvent plus vite, en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la Chambre des Lords avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en a aujourd'hui et elle officiait dans le rôle judiciaire aujourd'hui occupé par la cour suprême.

\- C'est vrai ? L'interrogea l'enfant, sincèrement surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! Il en va de même pour la nomination des Lords de la chambre, dont la charge se transmettait de génération en génération. Aujourd'hui, la Chambre des communes, dont les membres sont élus par le suffrage universel, ont plus de pouvoir pour faire les lois que l'autre chambre mais ce sont des choses relativement récentes.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, chez les sorciers, on n'en est pas encore là parce que les gens vivent plus longtemps ?

\- Et parce qu'ils sont moins nombreux oui. Compléta Phineas. Imagine que pour deux progressistes comme Henry et moi, il y avait en face des dizaines de conservateurs plus âgés qui voulaient que rien ne change, car « les choses avaient toujours été ainsi » alors pourquoi aurait-il dû en aller autrement ?

L'enfant n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il voulait être un progressiste comme l'étaient M. Black et son arrière-grand-père plutôt qu'un conservateur. Visiblement, les conservateurs n'aimaient pas les moldus et ne voulaient pas que les choses changent. Pourtant, le progrès c'était bien d'après ce que disait son enseignant à l'école. C'était comme ça qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'esclavage et que tout le monde avait eu des droits.

Harry nota intérieurement de demander à Oncle Charlus s'il avait des livres qu'il pourrait consulter là-dessus.

* * *

A quarante-trois ans, Phineas Potter avait entendu beaucoup de choses. A l'époque où il était rédacteur-en-chef de l'éphémère gazette étudiante de Poudlard, le Hibou Frappeur, de nombreux élèves lui avaient apporté des histoires rocambolesques avec des petits hommes verts – qui n'étaient ni des gnomes ni d'autres créatures magiques connues – ou encore avec des voyages dans le temps. Plus récemment, comme professeur à Hochelaga, il en avait aussi entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, avec toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour des retards ou des devoirs non rendus.

Et voilà que ses parents, présumés morts depuis vingt-huit ans, réapparaissaient sans avoir pris une ride et que la seule explication qu'ils pouvaient lui donner, c'était que le rituel utilisé par sa mère les avait fait voyager dans le temps. Franchement, il y aurait eu de quoi être sceptique.

Pourtant, il était bien obligé d'y croire. Ils étaient assis juste en face de lui après tout et bien vivants.

\- J'ai tellement de questions… Commença-t-il, en cherchant ses mots.

\- Nous aussi, si cela peut te rassurer. Rétorqua gentiment son père, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Je comprends que pour vous, ça ne fait que quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais pour moi, cela fait vingt-huit ans ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire votre deuil qu'ils essayaient de me tuer moi aussi. J'ai traversé l'Atlantique pour leur échapper et j'ai refait ma vie au Canada en essayant de mettre tout ça derrière moi…

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de faire une crise. Le directeur adjoint de Hochelaga fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa respiration mais il avait tellement de frustration, tellement d'émotions qui remontaient à la surface après tant d'années passées à essayer d'oublier. Il n'y avait qu'à son épouse qu'il en avait parlé mais même avec Ariane, il évoquait peu ces épisodes douloureux de son passé.

Le plus difficile, en cet instant, c'était d'accepter que ses parents avaient physiquement plus jeunes que lui de trois ans. Dans les rares scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres où il avait rêvé de retrouvailles avec eux, il les avait imaginés âgés avec des cheveux blancs et les visages plein de rides.

\- Phin… ça ne sert à rien de tout garder à l'intérieur. Lui dit sa mère, toujours aussi douée pour deviner son humeur.

\- Maman, n'en parlons plus. Rien de bon ne sortira de ressasser cette période… et Alan sera mieux placé pour en parler, il a enquêté sur vos meurt… pardon, vos disparitions.

Charlus posa une main sur l'épaule de Dorea et décida d'adopter une autre stratégie.

\- Tu as une famille ?

\- Oui, je suis marié et nous avons une fille, Ambre.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut voir à quoi elle ressemble ? Demanda Dorea.

Le directeur-adjoint de Hochelaga sortit son portefeuille et leur montra des photos de son joyau. Sur les premiers clichés, on voyait une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs, aussi indomptables que ceux de son père et de son grand-père. Sur la photographie la plus récente, elle avait l'apparence d'une jolie jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, pleine de vie.

\- Elle te ressemble. Commenta Dorea avec douceur.

\- Un peu, oui mais elle a le caractère bien trempé de sa mère aussi. Elle étudie comme médicomage à l'hôpital sorcier de Montréal.

La seule pensée de son ange calma considérablement le sorcier. Le plus beau jour de sa vie était sans aucun doute celui de sa naissance. Elle était si petite ce jour-là, il se souvenait que sa main toute entière était à peine assez large pour se saisir de son petit doigt.

Elle était devenue une jeune femme accomplie et le rendait si fier d'elle. Jamais il ne permettrait que quiconque lui fasse du mal. Les rares qui avaient essayé, pendant son adolescence et plus tard lorsqu'elle faisait sa première année en école de médicomagie, l'avaient très chèrement payé.

Cette réflexion lui permit de se recentrer sur l'instant présent et d'analyser la situation de façon plus détachée. Ses parents avaient pris la peine de récupérer le Survivant et s'il acceptait volontiers qu'ils avaient adopté de façon tout à fait altruiste, de par leur lien de parenté, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant. S'ils avaient demandé l'aide d'Oncle Phineas, c'était pour passer à l'offensive.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec le petit ? Demanda Phineas Potter en tournant légèrement la tête en direction d'Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Rétorqua sa mère d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Vous n'avez pas impliqué Oncle Phineas, Susan et Ethel là-dedans simplement pour une procédure d'adoption standard… qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Réitéra leur fils d'un air suspicieux.

Les époux Potter échangèrent un regard avant que Charlus ne lui réponde.

\- Nous allons mener la charge contre Dumbledore. C'est techniquement lui qui a la garde d'Harry, même s'il l'a sous-traitée à sa famille moldue depuis la mort de ses parents. Les moldus le traitaient d'une façon… disons d'une façon qui feraient passer le quotidien d'un elfe de maison des Malefoy pour une promenade de santé.

Connaissant le degré de dédain et de cruauté des Malefoy pour leurs serviteurs elfiques, Phineas était en droit d'imaginer le pire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait subir une telle chose au jeune sorcier le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Cela n'avait pas de sens ou plus exactement, il ne voyait pas la logique du directeur de Poudlard mais cela valait sans doute la peine d'être creusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider le petit ?

Lorsque ses parents se regardèrent à nouveau d'un air entendu, il se demanda sérieusement dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds.

* * *

Une cacophonie tout à fait routinière régnait au commissariat mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'environnement auquel Pétunia Dursley était habituée. Des délinquants étaient assis sur des bancs et elle craignit pendant un instant d'être installée avec eux. Cela aurait été horrible d'être assise à côté de criminels avec les effluves d'alcool, de drogue et de crasse.

Elle fut installée dans une salle d'interrogatoire relativement propre en comparaison mais très spartiate. Il s'agissait d'une table métallique, vissée au sol et trois chaises. La mère de famille avait vu assez de séries policières pour se douter que le miroir devait être sans teint. Elle patienta dans cette pièce pendant près d'une heure avant que les capitaines Stills et Rusco ne la rejoignent, avec un épais dossier en main.

Stills s'assit face à elle tandis que Rusco demeurait debout et le quadragénaire ouvrit la première page du dossier. Les yeux d'un bleu glacé la fixaient sans une once de sympathie.

\- Les premiers résultats d'examens nous sont revenus de l'hôpital d'East Surrey. Ils confirment que votre neveu a bien été battu mais ses mains ne montrent aucun signe de contusion. C'est plutôt étrange pour un enfant censé s'être battu, non ?

Pétunia ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression que chacune de ses réponses serait utilisée contre elle, ce pourquoi elle décida de ne pas coopérer avec ces policiers visiblement biaisés.

-Je veux un avocat.

\- C'est votre droit, Madame Dursley. Peut-être que votre mari sera plus coopératif pendant ce temps… Rétorqua non sans ironie le capitaine Rusco.

Le cœur de Pétunia rata un battement. Elle s'était raccrochée à l'espoir que Vernon soit toujours en liberté et qu'il la sorte de ce mauvais pas.

\- Vernon… où est-il ?

\- Dans la pièce d'à côté, à se faire soigner. Il a quelque peu… résisté à son arrestation, nos collègues ont dû le maîtriser. Expliqua factuellement Stills, de ce ton imperturbable qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus coopératif. Si ça se trouve, il nous expliquera comment vous avez battu votre neveu… Renchérit Rusco avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais touché, c'était toujours…

Elle s'arrêta avant de se trahir mais il lui semblait que le mal était déjà fait. Si les deux officiers de police avaient déjà une opinion sur la question, leur échange de regards en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient actuellement. C'était toujours Vernon qui avait discipliné physiquement le petit monstre, Pétunia lui avait parfois crié dessus mais elle ne l'avait jamais touché. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait souvent mais à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, ses maudits yeux verts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Lily à travers lui. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'enfermait, hors de sa vue. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce reliquat de l'existence de sa sœur, qui lui rappelait tant de choses qu'elle voulait oublier : sa jalousie à l'égard de son statut de sorcière et de la préférence de leurs parents envers elle, son regret d'avoir laissé cette même jalousie mettre autant de distance entre elles, au point de s'être trouvées en mauvais temps lorsque Lily avait… lorsqu'elle avait quitté ce monde.

\- Si vous nous avouez ce que vous savez, nous pourrons vous aider, Madame Dursley. L'encouragea Stills, d'un ton qui ne donnait aucune indication quant à sa sincérité. Autrement, vous encourrez une peine de prison ferme.

Pétunia ne pouvait pas aller en prison. Elle ne survivait jamais dans ce type d'environnement. Cela la déchirait à l'intérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être envoyée en prison. Qui s'occuperait de son Dudley adoré sinon ? Ce n'était certainement pas Vernon qui pourrait lui préparer de bons petits plats…

Non, Vernon aurait tôt fait de demander le divorce si elle se faisait emprisonner et d'épouser une femme plus jeune. Une femme qui élèverait son fils à sa place… elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le permettre.

Dans le cas contraire, si Vernon allait en prison, elle pourrait quand même élever Dudley voire même demander un divorce pour comportement déraisonnable de la part de son époux et par extension de solliciter un juge pour avoir une compensation financière de la part de Vernon. Après tout, il était le directeur de la Grunnings et à ce titre, il possédait assez d'actions de l'entreprise pour les mettre à l'abri financièrement pendant un moment.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Elle était fidèle à son époux mais le bien de son fils passait avant tout et surtout avant un mariage qui n'était plus heureux depuis longtemps.

* * *

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital d'East Surrey, un enfant aux cheveux noirs dormait assez paisiblement. Il fallait dire que les médecins lui avaient donné assez d'antidouleurs pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'ils avaient faite. Avec le sang perdu par l'enfant au cours de ce qu'ils supposaient être de mauvais traitements et le sang prélevé pour procéder à différentes analyses sanguines, le personnel hospitalier avait installé une perfusion de sang dans son bras.

Sans le savoir, les médecins moldus avaient interféré avec l'action de la potion de polynectar qui circulait dans ses veines. Ainsi, au cours de la nuit, les traits de l'enfant changèrent tandis que ses cheveux passaient du noir au blond. Tandis que sa corpulence augmentait, son poignet se fit plus large, déchirant doucement le bracelet d'identification en papier qui s'y trouvait.

Le papier au nom d'Harry Potter tomba par terre, où il serait balayé avant la levée du jour par l'équipe de nettoyage. Au petit matin, le médecin qui vint ausculter son patient ne le trouva pas, ne découvrant à la place qu'un autre enfant dont il ignorait le nom.

Harry Potter avait officiellement disparu.


	8. Les aléas du direct

**Chapitre 7 : Les aléas du direct**

* * *

Une certaine agitation régnait dans le studio de la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. La RITM diffusait actuellement _Salut les Sorciers_ , une de ses émissions les plus populaires, animée par la jeune Glenda Chittock.

Anton Moon était à la tête de la RITM depuis près d'un an maintenant. A son arrivée à ce poste, il avait fait des choix drastiques entre les programmes à abandonner, ceux à poursuivre à l'identique et enfin les émissions qui avaient besoin d'un petit coup de vernis. _Salut les Sorciers_ figurait dans la troisième catégorie, avec des audiences qui se maintenaient mais qui stagnaient également depuis des années. Recruter une personnalité dynamique à la langue habile comme Glenda avait eu des effets très bénéfiques sur leur audimat et Anton entendait bien reproduire le même processus pour les émissions similaires.

Ce qui l'intéressait ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec un processus de recrutement d'un nouveau talent mais plutôt une bombe médiatique qui risquait de doper leur audience et de coiffer au poteau la Gazette du Sorcier en termes de scoop. Leurs collègues de la presse écrite manquaient rarement une occasion de mépriser le média radiophonique et Moon ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de prendre une revanche professionnelle bien méritée.

Anton détourna son regard de la jeune Glenda et le posa sur une femme aux cheveux roux, d'environ quarante ans, dont les yeux d'un vert perçant ne manquaient jamais de marquer ses interlocuteurs. Bridget Cunningham était l'une des perles déjà présentes à la RITM lorsqu'il en avait pris les rênes. Présentatrice de _Sorcellerie-Info_ , le programme d'informations phare de leur radio, elle assurait aussi les interviews de personnalités connues du grand public, depuis les stars internationales de Quidditch jusqu'aux hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie.

D'ordinaire, l'interview d'un professeur travaillant dans une école de magie outre-Atlantique n'aurait pas été réalisée en direct à une heure de grande écoute mais ce cas était bien particulier.

Tandis que Glenda raccrochait l'antenne pour passer des publicités, Bridget accueillait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs peu disciplinés et aux manières impeccables. Un sourire charmant égayait son visage glabre aux traits réguliers tandis qu'il prenait place sur un siège en face de la présentatrice.

La publicité prit fin et le générique d'introduction de Sorcellerie-Info retentit alors de laisser la place à la voix onctueuse de Bridget.

\- Chères auditrices et chers auditeurs, ici Bridget Cunningham en direct de Pré-au-Lard avec un invité très particulier pour cette interview exclusive ! En effet, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir le Professeur Phineas Potter, directeur-adjoint de Hochelaga, le célèbre institut de sorcellerie canadien. Professeur Potter, bonsoir et merci de vous joindre à nous.

\- Bonsoir Madame Cunningham, c'est un plaisir d'être avec vous ce soir. Répondit Phineas d'un ton chaleureux.

La présentatrice sourit et se pencha légèrement sur son siège, prenant une voix plus basse en dépit du micro tout à fait calibré, comme si elle voulait évoquer un secret.

\- Professeur, nos auditeurs n'auront clairement pas manqué de remarquer votre nom de famille. Vous comprendrez donc que je doive vous poser la question… êtes-vous apparenté au célèbre Harry Potter ?

Le directeur-adjoint laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, empli d'amusement avant de répondre d'un ton égal.

\- N'ayez crainte, c'est une question qui m'est souvent posée, même outre-Atlantique. Je suis effectivement apparenté au fils de James et Lily Potter par mon arrière-grand-père. Mon père était d'ailleurs très proche d'Henry Potter et de son fils Fleamont, le grand-père d'Harry, qui l'avaient recueilli jeune après le décès de ses parents.

\- Oh, j'ignorais cette histoire à propos de votre père… Charlus Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Il a travaillé au Ministère de la Magie de mémoire.

\- Oui, mon père a dirigé le département de la Coopération Magique Internationale dans les années 1950.

Bridget prenait également des notes de ce qu'il disait mais contrairement à d'autres journalistes, elle le faisait à la main, de sa propre plume. Ses yeux verts fixaient Phineas avec attention tandis qu'elle ajustait sa parole avec la justesse nécessaire pour laisser l'auditeur en haleine.

\- Votre mère, Doréa Potter, était également une sorcière réputée, notamment pour son expertise en matière de runes, de mémoire.

\- C'est exact. Elle était devenue maîtresse en matière de runes et a d'ailleurs enseigné leur étude à Poudlard pendant quelques années.

\- Nous avons tous été peinés d'apprendre leur disparition en 1960 dans un tragique accident. Déclara la journaliste avec une certaine sollicitude dans sa voix mais son regard fixe était davantage celui d'un prédateur.

Potter ne s'en formalisa pas, faisant une pause comme pour réfléchir à ses paroles avant de répondre d'un ton calme et moins enjoué.

\- Leur manoir a en effet brûlé à cette époque mais en dépit du rapport officiel du Ministère de la Magie, il ne s'agissait en rien d'un accident. C'était la première tentative d'un sorcier dégénéré d'impressionner les sorciers de sang-pur qui n'adhéraient pas à ses idées extrémistes et la première sur ma famille également. Son second fait d'armes, plus tristement célèbre, s'est produit en 1981 à Godric's Hollow.

La surprise était réelle sur le visage de Bridget cette fois-ci, de même que la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux à l'idée d'avoir un scoop.

\- Vous voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a assassiné vos parents ?

\- Je n'utilise pas de surnom pour le désigner, que ce soit le sobriquet dont il s'est affublé ou l'appellation populaire qui prête à confusion. Je l'appelle par son nom de baptême, Tom Jedusor.

Le visage de la journaliste pâlit quelque peu, en croyant qu'il allait prononcer le nom « Voldemort » mais visiblement, celui de Jedusor la laissait plus perplexe et plus surprise aussi. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de commenter car le sorcier reprit la parole pour compléter sa réponse.

\- Il a effectivement tenté de tuer mes parents mais tout comme au sujet de « l'accident », les rumeurs de leur mort ont été grandement exagérées. Mes parents se portent bien et viennent de regagner la Grande-Bretagne après près de trente années d'absence.

Dans la salle d'enregistrement, Anton ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler le large sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. C'était de l'or, de l'or massif et son audience était en train de gagner en ampleur de minute en minute.

Si la soirée continuait à être aussi riche en révélations, il allait peut-être faire les meilleurs chiffres de tous les temps !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall ôta les lunettes de son nez pour les nettoyer et en profita pour quitter sa chaise, où elle se trouvait assise depuis des heures. S'étirant tel un félin, elle épousseta sa longue robe d'un vert émeraude et se dirigea vers la partie de son bureau où elle rangea sa théière et les nombreuses boîtes colorées qui abritaient les différentes variétés de thé qu'elle aimait boire.

Son bureau n'était peut-être pas le plus spacieux mais il était bien situé, avec une vue plongeante sur le terrain de Quidditch sur lequel elle gardait souvent un œil. En cette saison estivale, il n'était bien évidemment pas éclairé mais elle aimait parfois à contempler la lumière pâle de la lune se refléter sur les anneaux dorés, leur conférant une teinte presque argentée.

Cette période de l'année était toujours compliquée en termes d'administration puisqu'avec une équipe réduite d'enseignants, la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard devait revoir tous les emplois du temps des élèves et désigner les préfets de chaque maison en accord avec les propositions faites par chaque directeur de maison parmi bien d'autres tâches. Si cela n'avait été suffisant, Minerva devait également rendre visite à de nombreux élèves nés-moldus pour leur expliquer, ainsi qu'à leurs parents, qu'ils étaient sorciers et que de ce fait, ils étaient invités à rejoindre Poudlard.

L'animagus venait tout juste de mettre son eau à chauffer lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Intimant à la personne d'entrer, elle ne fut guère surprise de reconnaître la petite silhouette du professeur Flitwick. Filius connaissait ses difficultés à assurer l'intérim d'Albus comme directeur en plus de ses propres prérogatives de directrice de maison et d'enseignante, ce pourquoi le professeur de sortilèges lui proposait bien souvent son aide pour s'occuper de la paperasse et rendre visite aux élèves.

Sans lui et Pomona qui se relayaient pendant l'été pour lui venir en aide, Minerva aurait probablement croulé sous l'ampleur de la tâche depuis longtemps. La directrice de Gryffondor leur en était très reconnaissante même si elle ne manquait pas de remarquer par contraste que cet esprit de solidarité ne s'était jamais retrouvé chez les directeurs de Serpentard. Horace Slughorn préférait vaquer à ses soirées mondaines tout l'été et son successeur, Severus Rogue, passait ses vacances estivales à « restocker Poudlard en potions » qu'il concoctait lui-même. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs un mal pour un bien puisque Minerna n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait confié des visites aux parents d'élèves à l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Bonsoir Filius, voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ? Lui proposa-t-elle en montrant la bouilloire fumante.

\- Bonsoir Minerva, répondit-il d'un ton plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Vous devriez allumer la radio, il y a des choses… Vous n'allez pas le croire ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Haussant un sourcil, l'enseignante de métamorphose s'exécuta.

 _\- …voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a assassiné vos parents ?_

 _\- Je n'utilise pas de surnom pour le désigner, que ce soit le sobriquet dont il s'est affublé ou l'appellation populaire qui prête à confusion. Je l'appelle par son nom de baptême, Tom Jedusor._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Minerva, pas à l'évocation du nom en lui-même mais au souvenir du terrible mage noir qui avait fait assassiner tant de ses amis et anciens élèves au cours de son règne de terreur.

\- Qui est cet homme à la radio, Filius ?

\- Phineas Potter, semble-t-il, le fils de Charlus et Dorea.

De quinze ans son ainée, Dorea Black était une sorcière dont la maîtrise des runes était incontestable même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son seul domaine d'expertise. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée comme jeune professeure à Poudlard après deux ans au Ministère de la Magie, Minerva avait beaucoup appris auprès d'elle, sur la façon de gérer ses élèves, de leur donner des punitions justes et surtout de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et dire que c'était une Serpentard, pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas plus comme elle !

Elle avait été vraiment attristée d'apprendre sa mort ainsi que celle de son époux même si elle n'avait jamais cru un seul instant à la cause de l'accident. Aucun accident n'aurait pu terrasser une sorcière aussi formidable !

\- J'ignorais que leur fils avait survécu. Expliqua Minerva à Filius.

\- Moi aussi. Apparemment, il a émigré au Canada, où il officie comme directeur-adjoint à Hochelaga.

Minerva hocha longuement de la tête. Sa mère aurait sans doute été fière de lui, si elle avait pu voir ça… Que de personnes parties trop tôt à cause de la folie meurtrière d'un prodige.

 _\- Il a effectivement tenté de tuer mes parents mais tout comme au sujet de « l'accident », les rumeurs de leur mort ont été grandement exagérées. Mes parents se portent bien et viennent de regagner la Grande-Bretagne après près de trente années d'absence._

La mâchoire de McGonagall manqua de se décrocher en entendant ces mots. Charlus et Dorea Potter étaient en vie ? Mais pourquoi ne pas s'être manifestés ? Surtout après la mort de James et Lily, si seulement elle l'avait su…

 _\- Voici une nouvelle qui fait plaisir à entendre, professeur._ Répondit Bridget avec enthousiasme. _Je voudrais revenir, si vous le permettez, à votre jeune et célèbre cousin. J'imagine que le mystérieux foyer où il réside depuis le tragique décès de ses parents n'est autre que celui de vos parents ou le vôtre ? Nous ne vous demanderons pas d'adresse bien sûr mais nos auditeurs sont curieux._

Minerva sentit son visage pâlir en anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait à qui le jeune Harry avait été confié, pour avoir été présente ce soir-là.

 _\- Hélas, non et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été disponible. Si mes parents étaient présumés morts tout ce temps, j'ai toujours été enregistré au Ministère de la Magie comme citoyen britannico-canadien. Il semblerait que le Magenmagot ait décidé que plutôt que de confier Harry à sa famille sorcière, il était préférable que des moldus s'en occupent._

McGonagall s'assit tant que ses jambes consentaient à la porter et passa une main sur son front. Cela allait être terrible pour Albus, absolument terrible.

 _\- Comment le Magenmagot a-t-il pu prendre une telle décision ? D'ordinaire, la plus proche famille sorcière est toujours choisie._ S'étonna la journaliste.

 _\- Une enquête a été ouverte auprès du Magenmagot donc je crains de ne pouvoir en dire davantage en l'état mais je me contenterai de conclure sur le sujet en disant qu'Albus Dumbledore risque d'avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer à son retour de Suisse._

Le professeur ne manqua pas un instant pour attraper une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Albus devait être prévenu de ce qui se passait et avec la redirection automatique des hiboux lui étant nominativement destinés, sa seule chance de lui faire parvenir un courrier serait de l'adresser à la délégation britannique à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, en indiquant son nom uniquement à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Elle espérait seulement que le jeune Harry aille bien auprès de son oncle et de sa tante moldus.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas été très sûr de lui lorsque Charlus lui avait tendu le balai. Après tout, même si la magie existait, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il était capable de la maîtriser ou s'il en était capable, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il possédait une affinité avec cet objet magique en particulier.

Pourtant, le garçon prit son courage à deux mains et enjamba le balai. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci répondit à son injonction mentale et il s'élança comme une flèche en avant.

A cet instant, le jeune Potter découvrit la liberté dans sa forme la plus pure : il volait dans les airs, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette sensation de pouvoir aller où il voulait, comme il le voulait. C'était tellement aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait connu dans son placard à balai sous l'escalier qu'il en poussa un cri de joie avant de se remettre à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Son oncle Charlus flottait un peu plus bas, souriant lui aussi. Harry rougit en réalisant qu'il s'était complètement laissé aller et il se dirigea de façon beaucoup plus contrôlée vers son oncle.

\- Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas fait attention…

\- Harry, ne t'excuse pas, voyons. C'était un peu imprudent de partir si vite certes mais j'étais là pour te rattraper au besoin. Le vol sur balai a l'air de te plaire, je me trompe ?

Le visage du garçon s'illumina et il hocha la tête de haut en bas si vivement que son balai s'inclina aussi respectivement vers le bas puis se redressa. Voir l'enfant aussi heureux réchauffa le cœur de Charlus, qui souriait avec affection à l'attention d'Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un jeune papa à l'époque où son petit Phineas faisait ses premiers vols sur un balai, à cela près que son fils n'avait jamais fait preuve du talent inné que venait de montrer le fils de James et Lily Potter.

\- Oh oui, c'est génial ! Est-ce que les cercles de chaque côté servent à faire des pirouettes ? Je ne sais pas si je serais assez petit pour passer dedans… Remarqua Harry d'un ton songeur.

Charlus éclata d'un rire franc avant de lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Non, Harry. Ils sont utilisés pour pratiquer un sport sur balai qu'on appelle le Quidditch.

\- Le Quidditch ? Répéta-t-il en essayant de s'approprier ce mot nouveau. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer les règles ?

\- Bien sûr, je vais même te montrer les balles avec lesquelles on y joue.

C'était étrange, la plupart des sports de balle et de ballon qu'il connaissait, tels que le football, le basketball, le baseball ou même le tennis, ne se pratiquaient qu'avec une seule balle à la fois. Quel sport pouvait bien nécessiter plusieurs balles pour y jouer ?

* * *

L'île qui apparaissait à l'horizon n'était pas le genre d'endroit que les gens visitaient par plaisir et encore moins lorsque le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. D'ailleurs, les seules personnes autorisées à s'y rendre étaient des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie et des Aurors. Personne ne s'y attardait jamais plus que le strict nécessaire, en dehors de ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix en la matière.

Amelia Bones aurait préféré se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres de cette île qui hébergeait les créatures les plus horribles de la création. Pourtant, la directrice du département de la Justice Magique était bien en route pour cette île de malheur avec une équipe d'Aurors et un homme qui aurait dû être trop vieux pour être autorisé à se rendre dans un tel endroit.

Toutefois, à l'égard de Dumbledore, certains sorciers âgés possédaient une force de caractère telle qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi facilement impressionnés par des Détraqueurs ou par une haut fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie. D'ailleurs, cela pouvait tout à fait se comprendre dans le second cas puisque Maître Phineas Black ne s'était jamais préoccupé du poste occupé par ses adversaires, il démolissait de la même façon petits et grands serviteurs du Ministère à la barre du Magenmagot.

Amelia était bien contente de ne s'être jamais retrouvée dans les mauvaises grâces du contemporain de Dumbledore jusque-là.

\- Madame Bones, ne soyez donc pas si inquiète à mon sujet. Lors de la dernière révolte de ces bestioles, nous n'avions pas fait attention à l'âge que nous avions pour les arrêter. Lui dit tranquillement le vieux sorcier avec un sourire rassurant.

Rien n'était plus déstabilisant que de voir un Black s'adresser à toi avec un sourire, lui avait dit autrefois sa mère. Bien sûr, le vieux Phineas avait été renié par la Maison Black depuis des décennies mais cela n'avait en rien entaché sa réputation d'avocat. La famille Black avait davantage perdu en l'excluant de leurs rangs plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Maître Black, vous savez que si vous n'aviez pas obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle du Magenmagot, nous ne nous trouverions pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer avec le froid de plus en plus intense à l'approche de l'île.

Elle ne savait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait rire si proche de la présence de détraqueurs et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que le vieux Black était en train de faire à gorge déployée.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Mme Bones et croyez bien que tout a été parfaitement calculé de sorte à maximiser les choses d'obtenir ce résultat. La Ministre n'avait rien à gagner en s'opposant à ma requête, surtout s'il s'avère qu'elle a bien condamné à tort l'héritier d'une ancienne et puissante famille de sang-pur à une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban. Expliqua calmement le centenaire.

C'était peut-être cet aspect-là qui ébranlait le plus Amelia : là où Dumbledore avançait à pas feutrés, tirant discrètement les ficelles dont il avait besoin, Phineas Black ne s'embarrassait pas d'une telle langue de bois. Il pouvait bien sûr se montrer tout aussi charmant et sophistiqué dans son discours mais dans ce cas précis, où Madame Bones ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter, il s'exprimait avec une honnêteté désarmante.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant le reste de la traversée, Amelia acceptant silencieusement la plaquette de chocolat que lui tendit le vieux sorcier lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur l'île, la forteresse les surplombant de façon d'autant plus oppressante que ses gardiens inhumains ne tardèrent pas à montrer le bout de leur cape.

\- Spero Patronum ! S'exclamèrent de concert tous les sorciers présents.

Les animaux d'une blancheur immaculée chargèrent les créatures maléfiques avant de former un cordon de sécurité autour d'eux. Celui de Phineas, un hibou grand-duc, flottait non loin de lui en hululant doucement tandis que le vieil homme grignotait tranquillement sa tablette. Amelia remarqua à ce moment-là que le sorcier avait distribué du chocolat à toute son équipe et elle apprécia autant le geste qu'elle regretta de ne pas y avoir également pensé.

L'avancée dans la prison fut longue et laborieuse mais ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier ᛈᛉ-390.

Lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvrit, les Aurors avancèrent prudemment en premier mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Le prisonnier était assis contre un mur, ses cheveux longs et sales dissimulant son visage. Une voix grave et pleine d'ironie s'éleva dans la cellule.

\- Et bien, cela faisait longtemps ! Tu es encore venu me parler de ma fin prochaine aux mains des détraqueurs, Barty ?

Le prisonnier sursauta en voyant une silhouette s'avancer vers lui, non pas avec une baguette à la main pour le menacer mais avec une tablette en chocolat.

\- Voyons Sirius, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on s'adresse à son grand-oncle lorsqu'il vient avec un cadeau et, comme disent les moldus, une carte « sortie de prison » ?

Le rideau de cheveux noirs s'écarta assez pour discerner l'expression absolument médusée de Sirius Black. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, au détail près que cela se rapprochait trop d'un songe heureux pour que la présence des détraqueurs lui permette de le faire. Avait-il donc enfin perdu la raison ?

\- Non, Sirius, tu n'es pas fou… ou tout du moins, tu n'es pas en train d'halluciner. Je suis venu avec Mme Bones ici présente parce que nous avons pu démontrer que ton emprisonnement n'était pas justifié. Un procès va se tenir dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais d'ici là, tu seras assigné à résidence plutôt qu'emprisonné ici.

L'animagus dévora promptement sa tablette de chocolat, ne donnant pas l'impression d'avoir entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire, jusqu'au moment où il se leva d'un bond avant de se mettre à s'étirer.

\- Mm ! Si c'est un rêve ou une hallucination, je suis volontiers prêt à la suivre jusqu'à son dénouement. Mais dis-moi, oncle Phin', pourquoi s'en soucier après si longtemps ? Après tout, ça doit faire des années que je croupis dans ce lieu sordide… oh, tu es resplendissante, Amelia ! Mes excuses, je ne t'avais pas vue dans la pénombre… tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

Amelia était bien en peine de savoir quoi répondre. Phineas prit une mine plus sombre avant de reprendre avec davantage de sérieux.

\- En dehors de l'indifférence générale et de l'incompétence crasse de certains responsables du Ministère, c'est aussi ma faute. J'avais perdu l'envie… disons l'envie de livrer de vrais combats et le plus important, celui contre ma propre docilité. Quelqu'un m'a remis les pendules à l'heure et me voilà frais comme un gardon !

Sirius peinait toujours à y croire mais tandis que ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus lucides, le meilleur ami de James Potter baissa la tête et tomba à genoux.

\- Est-ce que je mérite qu'on se batte pour moi ? C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts, mon idée que je croyais si rusée et qui s'est avérée si stupide ! Si j'avais vraiment été le gardien du secret, jamais ça ne se serait produit ! Lâcha Sirius d'un ton à moitié hystérique.

Phineas mit un genou à terre, geste d'autant plus difficile pour un homme de son âge, et il posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de les serrer doucement.

\- Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu finisses ici et parce que des gens comptent sur toi, notamment un petit garçon qui a aussi tout perdu ce soir-là.

Ses mains cachées de la vue des Aurors et d'Amélia par le dos du vieux sorcier, Sirius les desserra doucement pour voir le papier que Phineas y avait glissé. En petites lettres, il était écrit : Harry t'attend au Manoir Potter.

Sirius referma les mains sur le papier, le serrant avec force avant de relever la tête vers Phineas. Deux paires d'yeux d'un bleu vibrant se croisèrent et le jeune Black acquiesça simplement de la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry avait besoin de lui et il ne faillirait pas une seconde fois.


	9. Les fantômes du passé

**Chapitre 8 : Les fantômes du passé**

* * *

Ethel ne parvenait pas à complètement à masquer son excitation à l'idée de voir le manoir de ses ancêtres. Techniquement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait mais elle était si jeune lors de sa dernière visite qu'elle n'en conservait aucun souvenir. Elle n'avait que deux ans à l'époque, après tout !

Si la jeune femme faisait son possible pour retenir son envie de sautiller, ce n'était pas seulement pour ne pas paraître infantile aux yeux de son père mais surtout parce qu'elle savait à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui de se rendre ici. Elle espérait justement l'aider à exorciser cette peine en lui faisant voir cette maison comme le lieu où il avait passé tant de bons moments étant plus jeune et pas seulement l'endroit où il avait découvert les corps pendus de sa mère et de la mère de son meilleur ami. A sa connaissance, les corps de grand-père Nilson et du père d'oncle Duncan n'avaient jamais été retrouvés mais avec l'intensité de l'incendie qui avait ravagé toute une aile du manoir, il n'aurait pas été impossible que leurs dépouilles aient été incinérées.

La jeune Nilson ne pouvait pas le savoir mais son père n'était pas seulement en train de revivre ce jour funeste. Alan Nilson Jr tenait fermement sa baguette dans la manche de sa longue robe de sorcier et ses sens étaient en éveil. Au moindre signe suspect, il était prêt à dégainer et à faire pleuvoir sur tout intrus un torrent de maléfices de son cru.

Pourtant, rien n'anormal à l'horizon sur ces vastes plaines verdoyantes qui s'étendaient à l'horizon. Haut d'un bon mètre-quatre-vingt-dix, Nilson surplombait largement sa fille et veillait à garder une distance relativement réduite au cas où il devrait la protéger d'une attaque. Des années passées sur le terrain comme brigadier de police magique puis comme Auror l'avaient habitué à appréhender son environnement en termes de menaces potentielles et de refuges.

Grimpant lentement la colline, il ôta sans le regarder le gant qui ornait sa main gauche. A son annulaire figurait non seulement une alliance en or mais aussi une chevalière sur laquelle figuraient des armoiries.

Tandis qu'Ethel regardait tout autour d'eux, visiblement à la recherche de la bâtisse, Alan s'arrêtait devant une large pierre ornée de symboles runiques. Attrapant la main d'Ethel dans sa main droite, il posa la gauche sur le rocher qui s'illumina d'une brève lueur rougeâtre puis bleutée avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

La jeune femme sursauta en voyant le manoir apparaître sous leurs yeux, comme s'il était venu de nulle part. Dans un style propre au XVIIIème siècle, la demeure était majestueuse et visiblement en mesure d'accueillir un grand nombre d'habitants. Alan ne bougea pas un sourcil mais il fut surpris malgré lui de le voir intact, entouré de jardins bien entretenus. L'image de la maison noircie par l'incendie et des jardins ravagés par les affrontements ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais complètement de son esprit.

\- Allons-y. Déclara simplement Alan avec un léger sourire à l'attention de sa fille.

Celle-ci esquissa un large sourire et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Un bain chaud.

C'était une commodité usuelle pour la plupart des gens, même pour les moldus depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. De même que la magie, l'électricité – si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours – était capable de chauffer une large quantité d'eau en ouvrant un robinet plutôt qu'un autre.

Aux yeux du sorcier, c'était devenu un luxe dont il avait été privé pendant sept ans. La seule eau disponible à Azkaban, en dehors de la petite jarre fixée au mur qui servait à s'hydrater pour une journée entière, était l'eau de pluie. Toujours froide, elle avait au moins permis à l'animagus de se décrasser de temps à autres, lorsqu'il arrivait à trouver le courage de s'exposer le plus possible sous la petite lucarne sans vitre.

Voilà pourquoi le sorcier était allongé dans la baignoire depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Par un enchantement bien imaginé ou peut-être par l'intervention invisible d'elfes de maison, l'eau qui avait rapidement noirci s'était renouvelée d'elle-même au fur et à mesure, de même que lorsqu'elle commençait à refroidir.

Sirius comprenait que son oncle Phineas n'ait pas voulu qu'Harry le voie dans cet état. Vêtu de haillons et aussi sale qu'un troll des marais, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait une bonne première impression auprès de l'enfant de huit ans. Quelque part, il n'avait pas trop rechigné à attendre non plus parce qu'il avait peur de le rencontrer. Plus exactement, il avait peur de lire une accusation muette dans le regard de son filleul : quel droit avait-il d'être ici, lui qui avait indirectement causé la mort de ses parents ? Lui qui n'avait pas été là pour l'élever ?

Il ne pouvait pas fuir pour autant. Sa culpabilité devrait passer au second plan. James et Lily l'avaient choisi pour être son parrain et par les cheveux gras de Servilus, il ne reculerait pas devant cette responsabilité.

Lorsqu'il s'extirpa du bain, la première chose qu'il fit consista à se couper les cheveux. Les mèches de cheveux noirs se succédèrent sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Désormais mi-longs, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou. Ses yeux bleu gris se posèrent sur sa propre silhouette sans concession : si ses cheveux étaient à nouveau propres, son corps et son visage étaient amaigris et davantage vieillis que les vingt-huit ans qu'il avait aujourd'hui. La première chose à laquelle il remédia fut la couleur de ses dents, jaunies au fil des années et qui regagnèrent un semblant de leur blancheur immaculée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour la pâleur de sa peau, sinon une bonne cure de soleil.

Gagnant la chambre voisine, dont on lui avait dit qu'elle était réservée à son seul usage, Sirius constata que ses armoires et commodes avaient effectivement été remplies avec des vêtements à sa taille. Il revêtit un costume d'un rouge sombre, presque grenat, avec une chemise assortie.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que sa baguette n'avait pas été cassée mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus été réellement condamné dans les règles. Hélas, comme il n'avait pas été innocenté non plus, le Ministère ne la lui avait pas non plus restituée. Ce fut donc encore plus désarmé qu'un moldu – n'ayant ni couteau ni pistolet à sa ceinture – qu'il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Les murs étaient constellés de portraits qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la famille qui habitait ses lieux. Femmes comme hommes, jeunes comme âgés, tous avaient l'indomptable chevelure noire des Potter, parfois en partie grisée ou blanchie par l'âge. Il connaissait bien ce manoir, pour y avoir habité lorsqu'il avait fugué de la maison familiale à son seizième anniversaire. Les souvenirs fusaient et menaçaient de le submerger lorsqu'il reconnût une voix à sa droite.

\- Et bien, si je m'attendais ! Le jeune Sirius Black !

Sirius sortit de sa transe et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le portrait qui s'était adressé à lui.

\- Bonjour M. Potter, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Oh, appelle-moi donc Fleamont ! Cent fois, je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, il serait peut-être temps de commencer maintenant que je ne suis plus de ce monde ! Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement.

Sirius avait davantage aimé et admiré cet homme que son propre père. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées en compagnie du vénérable sorcier de politique sorcière – sujet qui ennuyait incroyablement James par ailleurs – et à refaire le monde avec des idées aux antipodes de celles d'Orion et Walburga Black. L'animagus avait été dévasté d'apprendre sa mort et celle de son épouse l'année qui avait précédé la naissance du petit Harry.

\- J'ai trop de respect pour vous, M. Potter. Répondit Sirius d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ha ! Je te l'ai pourtant répété souvent aussi : la familiarité n'est pas une absence de respect dès lors qu'elle est accordée bien volontiers par les deux parties… une chose que tu n'ignores pas non plus, hein Charlie ? S'exclama le portrait de Fleamont en portant son regard un peu plus loin.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé ce surnom, Fleamont. S'exclama une troisième voix.

Lorsque Sirius se retourna, il constata qu'un autre sorcier se trouvait dans le couloir. A l'instar des portraits qui ornaient l'escalier et de son défunt meilleur ami, le quadragénaire avait des cheveux sombres coupés assez courts mais aussi rebelles que ceux des autres. Ses épaules étaient plus larges que celles de James mais leurs visages laissaient entrevoir un lien de parenté indéniable.

\- Charlus Potter, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Se présenta le nouveau venu en lui tendant la main.

Black la lui serra machinalement, son expression neutre ne suffisant pas à dissimuler complètement l'étonnement qu'il éprouvait. A sa connaissance, Harry était le seul Potter encore présent sur le continent et le seul Charlus Potter dont il se souvenait, c'était un cousin éloigné de James qui avait épousé une Black mais qui était décédé au début des années 1960, à une époque où il suçait encore son pouce. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cet homme qui, même s'il avait vécu, aurait été âgé d'au moins soixante-cinq voire presque soixante-dix ans. Celui qu'il avait sous les yeux devait à peine aller sur ses quarante ans.

Charlus esquissa un sourire entendu, comme s'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions mais je crains que seule Dorea puisse répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Elle nous attend au salon, le thé est presque prêt.

Sans plus attendre, le sorcier tourna les talons et Sirius lui emboîta naturellement le pas. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais cette scène lui rappelait un livre moldu que Lily lui avait fait lire à Poudlard, dans lequel une petite fille suivait un lapin dans un terrier et se retrouvait dans un monde qui n'avait aucun sens. Après sept ans à Azkaban, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'avoir sombré dans la folie mais étrangement, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Etait-il décédé à Azkaban sans le savoir et en route pour la « prochaine grande aventure », comme la décrivait le professeur Dumbledore ?

Quelle que soit cette réalité, il avait hâte de voir où le mènerait le terrier du lapin blanc.

* * *

\- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue jeune maître Alan, bienvenue petite maîtresse ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

L'elfe de maison n'était pas tout jeune mais il sauta littéralement de joie à la vue d'Alan et d'Ethel. Tobby en était à sa quatrième génération de Nilson, ayant servi Gilbert Nilson, puis son fils Alan puis aujourd'hui son petit-fils Alan Jr et sa sœur aînée, Elena. Avec Ethel, voilà une nouvelle petite Nilson – bien qu'il savait très bien qu'à vingt ans, elle ne voudrait plus être qualifiée de « petite » - au service de laquelle il pouvait officier.

\- Bonjour Tobby, ça nous fait plaisir de te voir aussi. Déclara Alan avec un sourire sincère lorsqu'il étreignit l'elfe.

Les elfes de maison étaient moins courants au Canada, si bien que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'Ethel en voyait un. Elle se mit à discuter avec l'elfe, lui posant mille et une questions auxquelles celui-ci répondit avec le plus grand plaisir.

\- Tobby va vous préparer un bon chocolat chaud, maîtresse Ethel. Maîtresse ressemble tellement à maîtresse Edith !

Alan profita de la distraction pour se diriger dans ce qu'on appelait couramment « le couloir des portraits ». Y figuraient les tableaux de matriarches et de patriarches qui s'étaient succédés depuis des siècles à la tête de la famille Nilson. La plupart d'entre eux sommeillaient, ce pourquoi il fut étonné d'être interpelé par l'un d'entre eux.

\- Gamin, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ici !

L'homme qui figurait sur le portrait se trouvait sur un bateau en proie aux éléments. Avec ses cheveux bruns au vent et sa barbe fournie, il avait des airs d'aventurier. Pourtant Alastar Nilson n'avait jamais particulièrement recherché l'aventure. Le fondateur de leur famille était resté célèbre pour avoir fait venir les siens d'Irlande pour leur permettre de survivre mais aussi en quête d'une vie meilleure.

\- En effet, Alastar et croyez bien que je le regrette.

\- Oh, pas de politesse entre nous ! Je sais bien ce qui t'a retenu loin d'ici mais comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur jadis, ce n'est pas cette maison qui compte mais les gens qui composent notre famille. Vous avez bien fait de partir à l'époque mais rien ne vous empêche de revenir non plus désormais.

\- En dehors des ambitions de mon oncle, vous voulez dire ?

\- Robert n'a jamais su se contenter de ce qu'il avait, il en fallait toujours plus… mais je ne peux même pas dire que ce soit seulement à cause de son ambition. Aussi noires soient ses actions, et le petit gars a plus d'une truanderie à son affectif, je pense qu'il croyait sincèrement faire ce qui était pour le mieux pour les Nilson…

\- En résumé, il a confondu ses ambitions avec celles qu'il avait pour la famille Nilson.

\- C'est assez bien dit. Cela a causé la perte de tes parents et failli causer la vôtre… tu ne t'en souviens que trop bien d'ailleurs.

Alan pourrait difficilement oublier les tentatives de meurtre dont il avait été l'objet. Le fils de son oncle Robert, James, avait été jusqu'à l'attaquer avec des Mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse en pleine journée ! L'offensive sur Ste Mangouste qui avait suivi quelques jours plus tard était tout aussi inoubliable d'ailleurs.

\- Robert a même renié son fils lorsque celui-ci a perdu sa magie, rien n'est « sacré » à ses yeux, je suppose mais croyez bien que si j'en ai l'occasion, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne.

\- Je ne cautionne pas les meurtres dans une même famille… mais il m'arrive de fermer les yeux lorsque c'est justifié. Ton arrière-grand-mère a fait le ménage d'une façon similaire en son temps. Quelle femme ! Ta sœur me la rappelle un peu.

Alan acquiesça en souriant, imaginant tout à fait sa sœur en train de faire mordre la poussière à toute personne cherchant à s'en prendre à leur famille. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang – Alan ayant été adopté par les Nilson – mais le professeur l'aimait avec autant de ferveur que sa sœur biologique, Elisa. Toutefois, avec le port prolongé d'un certain artefact familial, il se demandait parfois jusqu'à quel point il était devenu un Nilson.

Saluant le fondateur avec respect, Alan poursuivit son avancée dans le couloir et entreprit de gravir le large escalier de pierre qui le mènerait au premier étage.

Il était temps pour lui de confronter ses démons.

* * *

Phineas Potter était passé du statut d'inconnu à célébrité publique en une nuit. Le quadragénaire figurait sur les couvertures de tous les quotidiens britanniques, à commencer par la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela dit, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la une du Chicaneur qui le faisait passer pour Fleamont Potter ayant voyagé dans le temps pour venir porter secours à son petit-fils. Qu'est-ce que son rédacteur-en-chef avait bien pu fumer pour laisser imprimer de telles balivernes ?

Heureusement, il était à l'abri des regards là où il se trouvait actuellement, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau de la directrice du département de la Justice Magique. Amelia Bones n'avait pas l'air ravie de la situation mais elle avait le mérite d'être calme, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas de la Ministre Bagnold.

Millicent Bagnold n'était pas une sorcière très âgée mais huit années au pouvoir l'avaient visiblement vieillie. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière safran, elle avait des cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et un visage expressif, qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'état de panique dans lequel elle devait se trouver suite à l'interview explosive qu'il avait donnée à la radio sorcière la veille.

Phineas ne ressentait aucune pitié pour la politicienne britannique. Elle avait donné les pleins pouvoirs à Croupton pour emprisonner des innocents et fait de même avec Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait expédié son petit cousin Harry vivre chez les moldus les plus détestables de la création. De son humble avis, elle méritait amplement d'être donnée en pâture à la rage populaire qui ne tarderait pas à gronder dans les chaumières sorcières lorsqu'ils apprendraient comment leur « sauveur » avait été traité ces sept dernières années.

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas venu seul à ce rendez-vous. A sa gauche se trouvait un autre Phineas, à savoir le vénérable Phineas Black qui ne cherchait même pas à masquer son contentement. Le vieux hibou avait tout du chat sur le point de dévorer un canari. Sur sa droite était assise Susan Doyle, dont le regard perçant regardait tour à tour Bones et Bagnold, comme si elle essayait de jauger qui lui causerait le plus de résistance dans la joute verbale et judiciaire qui s'annonçait.

\- J'espérais que nous puissions discuter en plus petit comité, M. Potter. S'exclama la Ministre.

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'espérais que mon petit cousin ne soit pas traité d'une façon aussi ignoble par la communauté sorcière britannique. Vous voyez, nous sommes tous les deux déçus, Madame la Ministre. Rétorqua Potter d'un ton neutre mais qui n'atténuait pas le piquant de ses propos.

\- En outre, je vous ferais remarquer, Ministre Bagnold que mon client a tout à fait le droit d'être accompagné au cours d'une audience urgente requise par la tête du département de la Justice Magique. Intervint Phineas Black d'un ton diplomate, ses yeux bleu gris pétillants de malice.

La ministre n'avait pas l'air à l'aise mais Amelia aurait difficilement pu lui en vouloir. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait non seulement le potentiel de mettre fin à sa carrière politique mais aussi de la limoger de telle façon à ce qu'elle entre dans les mémoires comme la pire ministre de la magie de tous les temps.

\- Je vous ai pourtant autorisé à vous rendre à Azkaban, Maître Black. N'est-ce pas un signe de bonne foi ? Se défendit la Ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Phineas Black disparut, remplacé par une expression complètement impassible. Ses yeux en revanche fixaient la Ministre avec une froideur qui ne tarda pas à transparaître dans sa voix.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire, Ministre Bagnold. Je plaidais déjà devant le Magenmagot avant que vous n'ayez appris à marcher. Refuser notre demande aurait non seulement été illégal mais cela aurait aussi exposé un autre scandale au grand public à votre sujet. A ce stade, Ignatius Tuft aurait eu plus de chance de rester à son poste que vous !

Ignatius Tuft était célèbre pour avoir voulu faire se reproduire les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, politique pour laquelle il avait été immédiatement démis de ses fonctions. Potter imaginait volontiers que Bagnold serait destituée si sa gestion de l'affaire Sirius Black et de la tutelle d'Harry Potter étaient rendues publiques en même temps.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Bones, souhaitant en finir avec les passes d'armes verbales et revenir au sujet principal de leur entrevue.

Susan sortit un dossier de sa sacoche et le déposa sur la table qui les séparait des deux hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère.

\- Trois choses : la tenue d'un véritable procès pour Sirius Black et nous parlons bien sûr d'une audience en bonne et due forme, que vous présiderez, Mme Bones. Sauf votre respect, Madame la Ministre, nous n'avons aucune confiance en vous, ni en Bartemius Croupton. A contrario, Mme Bones a prouvé son impartialité maintes fois par le passé.

Le visage de Millicent Bagnold s'empourpra sous l'insulte à peine voilée sur son intégrité mais Amelia l'intima d'un regard de ne pas répondre. Ils avaient une chance d'avancer et la cheffe de la Justice Magique ne souhaitait en aucun cas la compromettre.

\- Accordé. Quelles sont vos autres demandes ?

\- Nous souhaitons que la garde d'Harry James Potter soit confiée provisoirement à M. Potter ici présent et à ses parents, en attendant le procès de Sirius Black. Si M. Black est innocenté, nous attendons du Ministère de la Magie qu'il reconnaisse le testament de James et Lily Potter en accordant la tutelle de M. Potter à son parrain.

La Ministre ne fut pas en mesure de garder le silence cette fois-ci.

\- C'est totalement irresponsable ! Black vient de passer sept ans à Azkaban, il n'est pas en état de s'occuper d'un enfant et surtout pas de celui-là !

\- Ce que la Ministre voulait dire, c'est que si M. Black est innocenté et le testament des époux Potter réactivé, M. Black devra se soumettre à un examen psychologique par deux médicomages agréés de Ste Mangouste. Cela vous paraît-il acceptable ?

Les deux avocats se concertèrent du regard avant d'accepter de concert. Potter ne leur en tint pas rigueur, il avait accepté de les laisser mener la barque pour cet entretien.

\- Très bien, quelle est votre dernière requête ?

Potter n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du vieil oncle Phineas. Il s'agissait d'un sourire en apparence tranquille mais qui, avec l'intensité de son regard, avait quelque chose de presque carnassier.

\- Nous souhaitons que l'immunité du Président-Sorcier soit levée et que sa place au Magenmagot soit suspendue afin qu'il puisse répondre de ses actions devant notre auguste assemblée comme un citoyen ordinaire.

Bagnold pâlit considérablement en entendant la requête de l'auguste avocat sorcier. Bones elle-même devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle pensait comme beaucoup de gens que Phineas Black était du même bord politique que le directeur de Poudlard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les documents qu'ils venaient de leur fournir justifiaient tout à fait une comparution du vainqueur de Grindelwald devant le Magenmagot. Elle le fit d'ailleurs discrètement remarquer à la Ministre d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Soit. Vous aurez Dumbledore à la barre mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est actuellement en Suisse, il risque de ne pas rentrer avant les derniers jours d'août. Répondit Bagnold en espérant ainsi dissuader Potter et ses avocats de persister sur cette voie.

Elle aurait dû se douter que ce genre d'argument ne tiendrait pas face à des limiers comme Black et Doyle. Les deux avocats qui avaient témoigné de la plus grande ténacité face aux méthodes de Barty Croupton pendant les années 1970 n'étaient pas si facilement impressionnés.

\- N'ayez crainte, Madame la Ministre. J'ai bon espoir que le professeur Dumbledore revienne prochainement sur notre sol. Répondit Phineas Black d'un ton affable, avec cette même lueur intense dans ses yeux bleu gris.

* * *

L'immense salle dans laquelle se tenait cette nouvelle journée de conférence à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers était un hémicycle où figuraient des représentants de tous les pays. En tant que Manitou Suprême, Albus Dumbledore présidait aux débats et influençait généralement leur direction. Il s'agissait d'un exercice long et difficile mais hélas nécessaire pour s'assurer que la paix mondiale soit préservée entre les nations magiques et que le secret de l'existence du monde sorcier soit préservé vis-à-vis des moldus.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le directeur de Poudlard s'était efforcé à encourager la mixité avec les moldus, même si des nations comme les Etats-Unis d'Amérique étaient encore récalcitrantes à ce sujet. Si la loi Rappaport qui interdisait les unions entre sorciers et « Non-Maj' » avait été abrogée en 1965 – notamment grâce à l'influence de Dumbledore – il restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Ce que nombre de sorcières et sorciers peinaient à voir, c'était à quel point il était vital de mêler le sang magique à celui des moldus. Le monde comptait cinq milliards de moldus pour seulement un million et demi de sorciers, leur infériorité numérique était évidente ! A ne s'unir qu'entre sorciers, comme le souhaitaient ardemment les factions puristes de Grande-Bretagne par exemple, les sorciers étaient voués à l'extinction et cela, Albus Dumbledore ne l'accepterait jamais.

La question du jour portait sur les premières années d'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers sur le globe. Jusqu'ici, le consensus de 1957 avait tenu bon : puisque les cas de magie accidentelle étaient relativement rares, les enfants magiques pouvaient tout à fait intégrer les mêmes écoles primaires que leurs homologues moldus, pour apprendre à lire, écrire et compter notamment. Cela avait le bénéfice de donner une culture commune aux enfants sur leur pays notamment, ce sur quoi nombre de pays étaient d'accord.

\- Manitou Suprême, je souhaiterais vous soumettre une question.

Dumbledore était rarement sollicité directement par l'assemblée, se contentant de donner son avis ou de trancher selon les situations. L'intervenant était Nicolas Delacour, un sorcier français qui avait récemment été nommé comme ambassadeur de la France magique auprès de la CIMS. Le sorcier n'était pas très grand et son embonpoint aurait pu laisser présager un caractère malléable mais en faisant sa petite enquête –comme sur tous les nouveaux ambassadeurs – Albus avait découvert un talent indéniable en diplomatie et une amitié solide avec la Présidente de la République Magique Française, Louise Morel.

\- La parole est donnée à Son Excellence, l'Ambassadeur de France. Déclara Dumbledore en l'invitant à se présenter au pupitre.

En dépit de son affiliation à la Présidente française, Dumbledore n'avait pas d'inquiétude particulière au sujet de Delacour. A sa connaissance, ce dernier avait épousé une Veela et défendait, à l'instar de la présidente, une politique pro-moldue modérée. Peut-être comptait-il se lancer dans un de ces interminables discours dont les Français avaient le secret ? Ses prédécesseurs s'étaient parfois illustrés de cette façon, palabrant pendant des heures pour au final, ne pas dire grand-chose de constructif. Cela ne gênait pas non plus le vieux sorcier, qui accueillerait avec plaisir un peu de répit entre les débats.

\- Je vous remercie. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'aime pas commenter l'actualité mais l'article du Monde Sorcier de ce matin, qui relaie une information de la Gazette du Sorcier britannique, me pousse à prendre la parole.

Voilà qui était pour le moins inhabituel et qui attira l'attention de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire au Royaume-Uni pour passer les portes de cette assemblée ? Il était bien trop tôt pour que Jedusor se soit manifesté et tant qu'il n'aurait pas montré des signes de son retour, ses anciens acolytes se tiendraient plutôt tranquilles. Abraxas Malefoy avait-il encore essayé de le faire démettre de ses fonctions au Magenmagot par quelque affabulation ?

\- Le professeur Phineas Potter, que nombre d'entre nous connaissent pour le travail remarquable qu'il réalise à l'institut canadien de Hochelaga, a déclaré que vous aviez confié son cousin, Harry Potter, à des moldus et d'après mes informations, ces moldus sont si odieux que jamais un sorcier n'aurait dû être placé sous leur tutelle. Vous dites promouvoir les intérêts de nos enfants en les mêlant aux moldus et jusqu'à un certain point, je suis d'accord mais comment vous faire confiance quand vous ne semblez pas capable d'assurer correctement le bien être du seul enfant dont la garde vous avait été confiée ?

Un tonnerre de réactions se fit entendre dans l'hémicycle et Albus pouvait voir de sa place les copies de l'article qui circulaient de table en table, se multipliant au fur et à mesure. Il n'ignorait pas que Phineas Potter était vivant mais à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Grande-Bretagne depuis plus de vingt ans et il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à son jeune et lointain cousin.

Il tenta d'appeler au calme mais rien n'y fit. La séance fut suspendue et le directeur de Poudlard se hâta de se rendre dans les bureaux réservés à la délégation britannique. Il devait contacter de toute urgence le professeur McGonagall et son vieil ami Elphias Doge s'il voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour que les choses prennent une telle tournure.

Peut-être perdrait-il ses prérogatives de Manitou Suprême mais si ses adversaires politiques comptaient lui retirer ses responsabilités à Poudlard et au Magenmagot, de même que son autorité sur le jeune Harry Potter, il leur faudrait davantage que des rumeurs.


	10. Sous le feu des projecteurs

**Chapitre 9 : Sous le feu des projecteurs**

* * *

Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte mais ne l'avait pas encore tournée. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à craindre de l'autre côté ou plus exactement, il n'y avait aucune menace. Ce qu'il craignait était d'une nature beaucoup plus insidieuse et plus intérieure, à l'image d'une véritable phobie.

L'ancien Gryffondor mit trois secondes à trouver le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas été réparti dans la maison des lions pour trembler comme un mouton.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était un bureau à l'ancienne, qui servait non seulement à travailler mais aussi à recevoir un petit nombre d'invités. A ce titre, elle comportait plusieurs fauteuils, qui pouvaient être disposés près de la cheminée, avec différentes petites tables pour accueillir les tasses de thé et les assiettes de biscuits.

Les elfes avaient accompli un travail formidable pour restaurer les lieux, il ne restait plus de trace de l'incendie qui avait ravagé la pièce des années plus tôt. De nouveaux cadres avaient été installés sur les murs pour permettre aux portraits de revenir ici.

Traversant la pièce à pas lents, il ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à la large cheminée et aux rangées de livres sur les étagères. Son attention se concentra sur le large bureau en chêne massif qui était installé près de la fenêtre. Combien de fois était-il venu ici pour parler à son père étant plus jeune ?

Alan posa sa main sur la surface polie et contourna le bureau, qui comportait trois tiroirs de chaque côté. Il ouvrit l'un d'entre eux et sourit en voyant une montre à gousset en argent à l'intérieur, gravée aux armoiries des Nilson. Elena lui avait déjà dit qu'il devrait la prendre – sa sœur préférant les montres à bracelet – mais le professeur ne l'aurait jamais fait sans sa permission. Même avec sa permission, il hésitait à le faire.

Contrairement à sa sœur, il n'était pas un Nilson de naissance mais par adoption. A treize ans, le jeune Alan – Alan Desoya à l'époque - qui se croyait né-moldu avait découvert que son père était un cracmol, abandonné par la famille Selwyn. Ses grands-parents sang-purs s'étaient soudainement tournés vers lui dans leur quête d'un héritier mâle et les lois sorcières britanniques l'auraient obligé à accepter de faire partie de leur famille et par extension d'être sous leur autorité.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté d'un ex-Auror lycanthrope et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, Alan Nilson.

Celui qui était déjà son mentor à l'époque lui proposa une échappatoire en l'adoptant. Il aurait des règles à suivre, les mêmes qu'il faisait respecter à sa fille Elena, mais il pourrait choisir sa carrière, sa moitié et ses opinions politiques sans interférence. Etant sûr de ne pas avoir ces trois garanties chez les Selwyn et ayant confiance en son professeur, le Gryffondor avait accepté. Alan Desoya était devenu Alan Nilson Jr. et sa meilleure amie était devenue sa sœur. Elle avait déjà une sacrée force la bougresse ! Jamais il n'oublierait comment elle l'avait serré dans une étreinte qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle et sans doute manqué de peu de lui broyer les os à l'époque.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il repense à ce père qui lui avait donné sa chance et sans qui il ne serait pas devenu un Auror et un duelliste aussi accompli. Près de dix-huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son décès et celui de son épouse, qui l'avait également traité comme son propre fils. Il avait aussi eu beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil d'Arthur Morrison, le père de son meilleur ami mais également le sorcier qui était venu annoncer un peu par hasard à un garçon de onze ans qu'il était sorcier.

Voir un Auror tout drapé de rouge débarquer dans sa maison en défonçant la porte, baguette au poing, ça avait tendance à marquer les esprits.

S'asseyant au bureau, il prit la montre et l'examina d'un œil attentif. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouverte, le professeur de Hochelaga remarqua une sorte de fente sur la tranche. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir vue une auparavant sur cet objet.

Portant une main à sa ceinture, il dévoila la dague héritée de son père dans son testament. L'artefact familial avait influencé sa vie à bien des égards, notamment en lui sauvant la vie à plus d'une occasion. Peut-être étaient-ils liés d'une certaine façon ?

Des années d'expérience comme brigadier puis comme Auror lui avaient appris la prudence. Pourtant, tout ceci disparaissait face à l'espoir de découvrir peut-être un dernier message, une dernière trace, laissés par cet homme qu'il avait tant respecté et tant admiré. Malgré lui, il sortit la dague de son fourreau et en inséra l'extrémité pointue au niveau de la fente.

Un petit clic se fit entendre mais pas de phénomène particulier. Alan était sur le point de reposer l'objet quand il fut pris d'un mal de crâne fulgurant.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Le tableau n'aurait pas pu être plus sombre pour Vernon Dursley. Relâché sous caution, le directeur de la Grunnings avait l'interdiction de chercher à voir son épouse et son fils jusqu'au procès. Les charges qui pesaient contre lui étaient une farce ! La police l'accusait d'avoir battu le neveu de Pétunia – alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui administrer une punition bien méritée – mais en plus, elle avait le culot de prétendre qu'il avait frappé son petit Dudley ! Jamais l'époux de Pétunia n'avait levé la main sur son fils, c'était tout simplement impensable.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez lui, le domicile conjugal étant occupé par son épouse. Dursley était obligé de dormir à l'hôtel et il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre ses employés chuchoter dans son dos sur son passage. N'avaient-ils donc que ça à faire !

Le seul point positif dans toute cette affaire, c'était que la police avait retrouvé son fils même si ce dernier avait visiblement été violenté. S'il découvrait un jour qui avait osé lever la main sur son Dudley, il le lui ferait chèrement regretter !

En attendant, les factures s'accumulaient : la caution dont il avait dû s'acquitter pour être libéré avant le procès était exorbitante, à laquelle s'ajoutait le prix quotidien de sa chambre d'hôtel et de ses repas. Si cela ne suffisait pas, il devait verser une pension journalière à Pétunia !

Pétunia… la garce avait eu le culot de l'accuser de tous les maux et de demander le divorce ! Marge l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il faisait une erreur en l'épousant mais il avait cru trouver une femme qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui et qui partageait sa vision du monde.

Les choses n'allaient pas non plus très fort à la Grunnings. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain mais il avait eu vent d'une visite imprévue du conseil d'administration dans la semaine et au vu du timing, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Vernon lui-même détenait un grand nombre d'actions de l'entreprise, pour laquelle il travaillait depuis vingt ans et qu'il dirigeait depuis des années mais il n'en était actionnaire majoritaire pour autant.

Le chef d'entreprise n'était pas trop inquiet pour autant. Il avait engagé d'excellents avocats, aux frais exorbitants certes mais qui lui garantiraient d'être acquitté. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas quitter le Surrey.

Ayant garé sa voiture sur le parking de la Grunnings, Vernon se dirigeait vers le bâtiment quand il aperçut deux silhouettes se diriger vers lui. Ils étaient habillés de façon très étrange, avec des vêtements totalement dépareillés pour l'un et complètement passés de mode pour l'autre. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de délinquants, il allait s'attirer d'autres problèmes avec la police s'il devait les dérouiller pour se défendre.

\- Vernon Dursley ? L'interpella le plus âgé des deux.

\- C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. S'exclama l'autre, en sortant de sa poche… un bout de bois.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'esclaffer, une vive lumière jaillit de la brindille et le percuta de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler. Satanés monstres ! Il aurait dû savoir que recueillir ce fichu gamin lui causerait ce genre d'ennuis tôt ou tard !

\- Turner ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas tirer sur les suspects avant de leur avoir annoncé le chef d'accusation ?

\- Pardon chef, j'oublie toujours ! Répondit l'autre d'un ton malicieux.

* * *

Ce nouveau monde regorgeait de choses à apprendre mais la première chose que le garçon avait apprise, de la bouche même de son oncle Charlus et de sa tante Dorea, c'était son imperfection. En dépit des apparences qui pouvaient le dépeindre comme un univers merveilleux tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées ou d'un film de Walt Disney, Harry avait compris qu'il était en proie aux mêmes maux qui touchaient le monde normal, ou plutôt le monde moldu. On y trouvait aussi du racisme, pas en termes de couleur ou de religion mais de la « pureté du sang » et des différentes espèces d'êtres magiques.

Cela ne se limitait d'ailleurs pas aux opinions des gens mais aussi au système judiciaire. Non contents de confier les pouvoirs législatif et judiciaire à une même assemblée, le Magenmagot, celle-ci avait également commis un certain nombre d'erreurs. La plus grande en date venait d'être découverte peu de temps auparavant par le gentil vieux monsieur qu'il avait rencontré. C'était apparemment un grand avocat sorcier, pionnier dans la défense des gens pauvres que le système aimait à « broyer » selon l'expression de tante Dorea.

Un homme avait été condamné à tort à un emprisonnement en vie dans la pire prison qui puisse exister et sans même avoir eu droit à un procès. Si ce n'était pas la définition même d'une justice qui ne marchait pas, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était !

Oncle Charlus avait tenté de nuancer son avis en apportant des éléments de contexte, notamment le contexte de guerre civile qu'avait connu le monde sorcier britannique à l'époque mais cela ne suffisait pas à Harry. S'il pouvait comprendre que les procès n'aient pas été une priorité à l'époque, cela faisait pourtant sept ans que le méchant mage noir avait été vaincu alors qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de corriger leurs erreurs ensuite ?

Harry s'était senti d'autant plus concerné par la question lorsqu'ils lui avaient révélé que la personne emprisonnée à tort n'était autre que son parrain, l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour s'occuper de lui s'il venait à leur arriver quelque chose. Si ces idiots du ministère ne l'avaient pas jeté en prison, jamais Harry n'aurait eu à aller vivre chez oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ! Personne ne s'en était visiblement soucié, tout comme personne ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'il était devenu après la chute du méchant sorcier.

Cette situation, Harry l'avait comprise par lui-même en lisant les livres d'histoire contemporaine que son oncle et sa tante avaient mis à sa disposition. Les Grands Evènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle et l'Histoire de la magie moderne parlaient de lui et de ses parents mais toute mention s'arrêtait à la chute de « Voldemacchabée » comme l'appelait le cousin Phineas Potter, au grand déplaisir de tante Dorea qui l'appelait simplement Jedusor, son vrai nom apparemment.

Harry sursauta en entendant la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il s'y était installé pour attendre son parrain, avec un livre et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

L'homme qui entra dans la pièce n'était pas très vieux, peut-être trente ans environ et au grand soulagement d'Harry, il ne ressemblait pas à l'image de bagnard qu'il s'en était fait, bien qu'il soit assez maigre et sa peau très pâle. Le garçon pouvait le comprendre, il était maigre aussi et les Dursley ne lui permettaient pas beaucoup d'aller dehors lorsqu'il ne s'occupait pas du jardin.

Il avait un visage plaisant, encadré par des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou. Ses yeux, gris au premier abord, lui apparurent plutôt comme bleu-gris lorsqu'il se fut assez rapproché. Ses dents bien alignées n'étaient pas une blancheur étincelante mais elles étaient propres et surtout, elles n'étaient pas jaunes comme celles d'un pirate !

L'homme s'approcha de lui et tendit une main que le jeune Potter serra en souriant. Son parrain sourit à son tour mais il semblait aussi ému, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Bonjour Harry, tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas de moi mais je t'ai connu tout petit. Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black…

\- Et vous êtes mon parrain ! Oncle Charlus et tante Dorea m'ont parlé de vous, je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé quand mes parents sont morts.

Cela parut prendre le sorcier complètement au dépourvu et l'émotion se fit plus vive encore dans ses yeux. Harry fut à son tour surpris quand son parrain mit un genou à terre et le serra dans ses bras, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce geste et les soubresauts qui s'étaient de l'homme, qui lui firent comprendre qu'il était peut-être en larmes. Le garçon lui rendit son étreinte et tapota son dos, comme il avait parfois vu des parents faire avec leurs enfants.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry… si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux… Déclara l'homme d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il ne faut pas, tout va bien se passer. Maître Phineas va te faire innocenter et tu pourras vivre avec nous, si tu veux bien. Répondit l'enfant, terminant sa phrase d'une plus petite voix.

\- J'en serais honoré, vraiment honoré. Lui dit Sirius en le serrant un peu plus fort.

* * *

Dans une pièce mitoyenne du salon, Charlus et Dorea avaient observé grâce à un habile système de miroir sans teint les échanges entre Sirius et le petit Harry. Potter trouvait que c'était un peu trop intrusif mais aux yeux de son épouse, c'était nécessaire. Le fils d'Orion et de Walburga Black n'était pas un mauvais bougre, loin de là mais sept ans à Azkaban auraient rendu n'importe qui fou à lier. C'était un miracle que le jeune Black s'en soit aussi bien tiré – même si Dorea comptait bien découvrir comment il s'y était pris pour ne pas perdre la raison – mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était intact mentalement pour autant.

Voilà pourquoi la grand-tante de Sirius avait tenu à discuter avec lui avant de le faire rencontrer Harry. La conversation avait duré près de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Dorea lui avait expliqué leur situation mais également posé un grand nombre de questions, relatives à leurs années d'absence mais aussi plus spécifiquement au sujet des circonstances tragiques dans lesquelles James et Lily Potter avaient trouvé la mort.

Ils apprirent des choses intéressantes, telles que l'identité de l'homme qui avait réellement trahi les parents d'Harry : Peter Pettigrow. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de croire que Pettigrow s'était enfui après avoir mis en scène sa propre mort. Apparemment, l'ancien Gryffondor était animagus et se serait métamorphosé en rat pour disparaître aux yeux de tous.

Dorea suspectait Sirius d'être également un animagus mais elle ne l'interrogea pas à ce sujet pour le moment. La confiance qui s'était établie entre eux était encore fragile et elle ne tenait pas à la mettre en péril. Elle avait obtenu du jeune Black qu'il accepte des séances avec une psychomage deux fois par semaine, en lui expliquant que non seulement ça lui serait bénéfique mais qu'il s'agissait également d'une condition sine qua non du Ministère de la Magie pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager lui confier la garde de l'enfant.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, chérie. De quoi s'agit-il ? Lui demanda Charlus.

Son épouse ne répondit pas immédiatement. Prenant le temps d'arranger ses cheveux noirs en un chignon qui dégageait sa nuque, elle quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et conjura un large tableau noir sur lequel elle écrivit avec sa baguette l'année 1981 puis d'un côté les noms de James et Lily Potter et de l'autre Frank et Alice Londubat.

\- Par Sirius, nous savons que James et Lily ainsi que les jeunes Londubat étaient devenus des cibles directes de Jedusor, information donnée aux deux couples par Dumbledore mais sans que Sirius sache pourquoi. Cela ne suscite-t-il pas ta curiosité, mon condor ?

Charlus se leva à son tour et se rapprocha du tableau noir. Conjurant un morceau de craie, il traça un trait sous chacun des deux couples, écrivant d'un côté Harry Potter et de l'autre Neville Londubat.

\- En dehors de leur appartenance à l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, la chose qui les rapproche c'est d'être de jeunes couples avec un enfant. D'après ce que j'ai vu des ouvrages généalogiques que tu as acquis, ils sont nés à un jour d'écart, en juillet 1980.

\- Tu crois donc que c'était l'enfant plutôt que les parents qui intéressait Jedusor ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il les a pris pour cible à ce moment-là plutôt que pendant les trois ou quatre années précédentes, où ils appartenaient déjà à l'organisation de Dumbledore.

Dorea écrivit le nom de Jedusor en dessous et un point d'interrogation entre lui et les noms des deux enfants. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu intéresser le mage noir chez les deux bambins ? Ils étaient trop jeunes pour servir de recrues. A la limite, ils auraient pu être utilisés comme otages contre leurs parents mais Jedusor n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par ce genre de tactique. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'assassinat d'Edgar Bones, de son épouse et de leurs enfants par les Mangemorts.

Charlus traça une ligne reliant Jedusor à Harry et l'accompagne du mot « vaincu », ce après quoi Dorea haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ces sornettes ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que James et Lily ont fait mais il n'en reste pas moins que Jedusor a été vaincu ce soir-là et que le jeune Harry a survécu, non seulement au mage noir mais à en croire différentes sources, au sortilège de mort également.

Quelque chose dans les paroles de son époux l'interpelait mais Dorea n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle commença à écrire d'autres noms à côté de celui d'Harry : d'abord Dumbledore, qui avait usurpé sa garde puis Sirius qui avait été emprisonné et par extension, qui s'était retrouvé éloigné de l'enfant.

\- Le peuple opprimé l'emportera finalement et résistera à la violence des envahisseurs. En outre, le sanglier de Cornouailles viendra à leur secours : il foulera aux pieds les ennemis et leur brisera le cou. Déclara Charlus comme s'il récitait un poème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'interrogea Dorea d'une moue dubitative.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était l'une des prophéties de Merlin au sujet d'Arthur Pendragon. Cela m'a fait penser à la façon dont Jedusor est tombé justement.

Une prophétie… était-ce seulement possible ? Les sorciers dotés du don de prophétie étaient extrêmement rares mais peut-être Jedusor en avait-il eu un à son service ? Non, si tel avait été le cas, il aurait attaqué les deux couples sans que Dumbledore en ait vent.

Elle finit par croiser les bras en baissant la tête. Ce n'était malheureusement pas en formulant des hypothèses sans fondement qu'elle découvrirait la vérité. Elle sentit bientôt les mains de Charlus se poser sur ses épaules et les masser, arrachant un soupir de contentement à la sorcière.

\- Mm… j'en avais bien besoin.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Charlus d'une voix douce.

\- Nous avons besoin d'alliés, tout particulièrement des alliés de poids pour le procès de Sirius. Ni mon frère Pollux, ni ma charmante sœur Cassiopeia n'ont intérêt à ce que Sirius soit acquitté, non seulement parce qu'ils adhèrent aux idées de Jedusor mais aussi parce que cela les priverait de l'héritage qu'ils attendent depuis longtemps…

\- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'Arcturus était encore en vie ? Il est encore chef de famille normalement.

\- Oui, il est bien vivant mais il n'est pas à Square Grimmaurd, la maison a visiblement été abandonnée à la mort de Walburga il y a trois ans. Je crois cependant avoir retrouvé sa piste.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il quitté la maison ancestrale ? C'est étrange.

Dorea étala sur la table des articles de presse et des extraits de différents ouvrages indiquant qu'Orion et Walburga avaient pris possession des lieux il y a un certain nombre d'années. Plus aucune référence n'était faite directement à Arcturus mais une simple visite de leur fils Phineas à Gringotts avait confirmé que le patriarche était toujours vivant.

\- Je pense que ma fratrie a essayé de l'évincer d'une façon ou d'une autre mais qu'il en a réchappé. Le meilleur pied de nez qu'il puisse encore leur faire, c'est de leur survivre.

\- Sauf que nous avons besoin de lui pour Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ne peut-on pas gagner le procès sans lui ? Ton oncle Phineas est un excellent avocat et Susan Doyle n'est pas en reste.

La Black secoua la tête et pointa du doigt l'arbre généalogique des Black.

\- Tu ne vois pas les choses dans leur ensemble. Oui, nous avons nos chances de gagner le procès de Sirius mais regarde cet arbre. Les Black suivent une loi stricte de primogéniture masculine, ce qui veut dire qu'Orion étant décédé, le prochain héritier d'Arcturus, c'est son petit-fils, Sirius.

\- Et alors ? Sirius héritera quoi qu'il arrive, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste la fortune des Black ou le prestige ! Chaque chef de famille forme son successeur à diriger notre famille mais il lui transmet également le savoir magique accumulé et conservé jalousement depuis des siècles !

Charlus sourit intérieurement en voyant sa femme aussi passionnée. Il avait su dès le départ que les femmes de la famille Black étaient peu ordinaires mais il n'aurait échangé sa Dorea contre aucune autre, surtout une folle furieuse comme Walburga Black.

\- Cela ne nous dit toujours pas où il se trouve.

\- Ah ça, mon chéri, c'est un secret ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce sans plus un mot.

Une femme d'exception, c'était indiscutable mais qui ne manquait jamais de le faire languir.

* * *

Le vénérable sorcier était habitué depuis longtemps à avoir ses entrées au Ministère de la Magie et dans le bureau du ministre. Il fut donc relativement étonné de constater que ce n'était pas Millicent Bagnold qu'il allait rencontrer mais Amelia Bones, la directrice du département de la Justice Magique.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas aveugle aux regards que les badauds lançaient vers lui. Ils étaient encore emplis du respect et de la déférence auxquels il était accoutumé pour la plupart mais le doute perçait clairement dans les yeux de certains d'entre eux. L'interview donnée par Phineas Potter à la radio sorcière avait abîmé quelque peu sa réputation mais le professeur de Hochelaga s'était bien gardé de lancer des accusations trop précises, sans doute pour éviter toute attaque en diffamation de sa part.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait écouté attentivement une rediffusion de l'interview en question et il avait noté différentes informations très instructives. La première avait été d'apprendre que Charlus et Dorea Potter étaient en vie. Le cousin de Fleamont Potter avait été directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et un diplomate estimé, en Grande-Bretagne comme auprès de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Quant à son épouse, Dorea Potter née Black était une maîtresse des runes réputée, qui avait d'ailleurs enseigné cette discipline à Poudlard pendant les années 1950. Il les avait sincèrement crus victimes d'une des premières attaques lancées par Tom en 1960.

L'autre information intéressante, c'était que leur fils Phineas Potter avait visiblement découvert le placement du jeune Harry chez son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un secret qu'un très petit nombre de gens connaissaient, tels que le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid, à qui il avait fait solennellement juré de ne pas le révéler à quiconque. La Ministre Bagnold était bien évidemment au courant même si elle avait scellé le dossier relatif aux Dursley, de sorte à ce que seuls le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et elle-même y aient accès.

Existait-il un artefact de la famille Potter qui ait permis au jeune Phineas ou à son père de découvrir le lieu de résidence d'Harry ? Si Dumbledore détenait toujours la cape d'invisibilité confiée jadis par James, qu'il avait longtemps convoitée mais qu'il se préparait à restituer au jeune Harry en temps voulu, il ignorait presque tout des autres secrets magiques des Potter. Henry Potter ne s'était jamais confié à lui en la matière et Fleamont était passé maître dans l'art d'esquiver ses questions. Le pauvre James n'avait quant à lui jamais rien dissimulé mais avec la mort abrupte de son père, il y avait énormément de choses qu'il ignorait sur l'héritage de sa famille.

A sa connaissance, Charlus avait grandi au manoir Potter suite au décès tragique de ses parents, auprès d'Henry et de Fleamont. Il devait donc connaître un certain nombre de choses sur les Potter… mais plus inquiétant encore, si l'époux de Dorea était un modéré, il ne figurait pas pour autant parmi les soutiens du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Le vieux sorcier fut ramené à l'instant présent lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui. Traversant les couloirs du département de la Justice Magique, il salua notamment son vieil ami Alastor Maugrey et un ancien élève, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Madame Bones et fut admis sans attendre par sa secrétaire. Contrairement à la Ministre Bagnold ou à d'autres politiciens, Amelia Bones n'aimait pas les jeux de pouvoir et faire attendre indéfiniment ses invités en faisait partie. L'ancienne Poufsouffle considérait que le pragmatisme était une vertu au-dessus de toutes les autres.

\- Bonjour Amelia. La salua-t-il avec un sourire en ôtant son chapeau.

\- Bonjour professeur, asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Toujours fidèle à sa politesse et à son amabilité, Amelia fit apporter du thé et des petits biscuits. Le directeur de Poudlard se servit une tasse et attendit quelques instants avant d'entamer la conversation. Sa variété d'earl grey était toujours aussi délicieuse.

\- Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me voir, Amelia.

\- Professeur, ne tournons pas autour du pot. C'était la Ministre que vous souhaitiez voir et vous êtes dans mon bureau à la place. Entrons dans le cœur du sujet, si vous voulez bien.

Son art du pragmatisme élevait presque cette vertu au rang de vice. Néanmoins, Albus poursuivit d'un ton affable.

\- Bien sûr. Vous n'ignorez pas que la Confédération m'a retiré mon poste de Manitou Suprême suite aux allégations qui ont été lancées à mon encontre dans les médias. Je souhaitais savoir si une enquête était réellement en cours, comme l'affirmait M. Potter à la radio et connaître son objet.

Bones ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle commença par ôter son monocle et le nettoya soigneusement tout en fixant le professeur dans les yeux.

\- Une enquête a bien été ouverte. Vous n'ignorez pas que tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter a une dimension nationale, voire internationale alors apprendre que sa garde, qui vous avait été personnellement été confiée, avait été déléguée à des moldus en a inquiété plus d'un.

\- Amelia, je vous assure…

\- Gardez vos arguments pour le procès, Albus. J'ai lu les rapports médicaux de l'hôpital moldu, je n'aurais jamais confié ma nièce à des gens comme eux.

Ce furent les paroles elles-mêmes davantage que le ton cassant de Madame Bones qui fit quelque peu pâlir le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore savait très bien que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'étaient pas affectueux envers leur neveu mais on ne lui avait jamais rapporté qu'ils aient été violents avec lui.

Profitant du silence du directeur de Poudlard, Amelia poursuivit d'un ton plus neutre.

\- La Ministre a autorisé la levée de votre immunité de Président-Sorcier et votre poste, comme votre place au Magenmagot, seront suspendus jusqu'à la tenue du procès. Vous serez informé des charges qui sont retenues contre vous ainsi que de la date de l'audience par hibou. Vous ne serez pas arrêté à ce stade mais vous avez interdiction de quitter le territoire britannique.

La situation était sérieuse mais Dumbledore ne se dépara pas de son calme pour autant.

\- Aurais-je accès aux pièces du dossier ?

\- Vous ou bien votre avocat, si vous choisissez de vous faire représenter.

Dumbledore termina sa tasse de thé et la reposa doucement sur la coupelle avant de se lever.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Amelia. Passez une agréable journée.

Madame Bones ne lui répondit pas, replongeant immédiatement dans ses dossiers et laissant son assistante mener le vénérable professeur vers la sortie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Albus n'avait pas été confronté à une telle opposition mais s'il ne négligeait pas les risques qu'il encourrait, il devait également reconnaître qu'il appréciait aussi le gant qu'on venait de lui jeter et le ramassait volontiers.

Il espérait seulement que ses opposants seraient tout aussi préparés aux risques qu'ils encourraient.

* * *

Dans un vieux manoir où s'afféraient servilement des elfes de maison à la préparation d'un fastueux dîner, un homme et une femme se livraient à une partie d'échecs sorciers. Le sorcier âgé de soixante-seize ans avait des cheveux noirs grisonnant au niveau des tempes et des traits assez durs mais où rayonnait une certaine aristocratie. La sorcière assise en face de lui partageait une ressemblance avec lui mais ses cheveux noirs ne montraient aucune trace de gris et les rides étaient peu visibles sur son visage, son âge masqué par des potions et des sortilèges appliqués depuis des années.

Le silence de la pièce n'était interrompu que par les pièces déchiquetées au fur et à mesure de la partie, chaque joueur concentré sur ses prochains mouvements.

La cheminée éteinte s'alluma brièvement de flammes verdâtres lorsqu'apparut un sorcier de presque soixante-ans, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier émeraude. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient à peine à grisonner et ses yeux se posèrent avec attention sur les occupants de la pièce.

\- Bonsoir Pollux, Cassiopeia, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance.

\- Non, je finissais simplement d'écraser mon frère. Répondit Cassiopeia Black d'un ton onctueux en mettant son frère échec-et-mat.

Pollux ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de se lever pour serrer la main du nouvel arrivant mais surveillant aussi d'un œil acéré le baisemain que celui-ci accorda à sa sœur.

\- As-tu pu confirmer l'information, Robert ? Demanda Pollux Black sans préambule.

Le visage de Robert Nilson se mua en une expression grave avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

\- Oui, c'était bien Phineas Potter qui a donné cette interview à la RITM. Je n'ai en revanche pu trouver aucune trace de ses parents, j'ignore s'il disait la vérité à leur sujet.

\- La vérité, nous la savons déjà. Rétorqua Cassiopeia avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Levant les yeux vers le mur en question, Robert contempla ce qui devait être une copie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, l'original se trouvant normalement dans leur maison ancestrale de Londres. Il mit un moment avant de repérer les noms de Charlus Potter et de son épouse Dorea, tous deux écrits dans une encre bien nette et dont la date de décès avait disparu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment notre petite sœur s'y est prise mais il semblerait qu'elle ait échappé aux hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque. Commenta Cassiopeia avec une moue mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'envoyer Avery était une sottise, il n'avait pas les épaules pour terrasser une Black. Compléta Pollux d'un ton plus exaspéré qu'accusateur.

Tous avaient considéré le couple Potter éliminé en 1960 mais il était vrai que leurs corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés dans les décombres de leur manoir. Il fallait dire que peu de choses avaient résisté à la terrible explosion qui y avait eu lieu. Voldemort lui-même avait considéré l'affaire classée et aucun élément n'avait suggéré le contraire… jusqu'à l'interview de leur fils.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Harry Potter mais j'ai entendu dire que Sirius Black ne serait plus à Azkaban. Continua Robert.

Pollux fronça les sourcils et frappa du poing sur la table tandis que Cassiopeia demeurait calme, avec cet éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon petit-fils fait en dehors d'Azkaban ? Je croyais que Croupton l'y avait expédié pour de bon, ce traitre à son sang !

\- Rien ne filtre à ce sujet, Bones s'occupe personnellement de cette affaire mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'un procès va lui être accordé par Bagnold.

Les deux Black ne cherchèrent même pas à dissimuler leur désapprobation à cette idée. Cassiopeia se rapprocha de son frère et posa une main sur son bras, dans un geste qui aurait simplement pu être fraternel mais qui mit intérieurement Robert mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle glissa dans le dos puis dans le bas du dos de Pollux. Les Black avaient toujours eu des mœurs un peu particulières mais ils allaient rarement au-delà des mariages entre cousins.

\- C'est simple, mon cher Robert. Soit Sirius est renvoyé à Azkaban et nous l'y laisserons volontiers dépérir… soit il est acquitté et son premier jour d'homme libre devra également être son dernier. Déclara Cassiopeia comme si elle parlait simplement de la pluie et du beau temps.

Robert Nilson se contenta d'acquiescer et ne revint pas sur le sujet lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Après tout, il avait aussi tenté de se débarrasser des enfants gênants de son frère. Il espérait simplement qu'ils éviteraient les gestes trop intimes pendant le dîner, cela avait tendance à lui couper l'appétit.


	11. Le patriarche

**Chapitre 10 : Le patriarche**

* * *

Les sorciers se montraient souvent très différents les uns des autres lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir leur lieu de vie. Certains préféraient la tranquillité de la campagne, où ils avaient, à défaut de la certitude, au moins une raisonnable chance de ne pas rencontrer de moldus inopinément. Les jeunes couples faisaient souvent ce choix lorsqu'ils décidaient de fonder une famille, afin de réduire le risque que leur progéniture ne puisse mettre en danger le secret de leur existence par de la magie accidentelle notamment.

D'autres choisissaient au contraire une agglomération moldue pour se fondre dans la masse, prenant bien soin de garder leurs enfants à l'abri des regards jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de contrôler leur magie. Cela avait notamment été le choix de la famille Black, dont la maison ancestrale située à Londres leur permettait d'être proche du pouvoir, actuellement incarné par le Ministère de la Magie et anciennement par le Conseil des sorciers.

L'habitation devant laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement était un mélange des deux approches puisqu'il s'agissait d'un manoir situé dans la périphérie d'Exeter, le chef-lieu du comté de Devon. On trouvait de nombreux foyers magiques dans ce comté mais davantage du côté de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

La sorcière s'arrêta devant le large portail en fer forgé, jouxté de part et d'autres par un muret hérissé de piques mais elle n'appuya pas sur la sonnette. A la place, elle posa sa main sur l'une des pierres du muret et attendit quelques instants, avant qu'une rune n'illumine brièvement la surface de la pierre. Un instant plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit et la sorcière entra.

Vêtue d'une longue robe émeraude, ornée de liserés dorés, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs noués dans son dos monta les quelques marches du perron qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée du manoir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant la minuscule silhouette d'un elfe de maison.

\- Bonjour madame, qui Minky doit-elle annoncer ?

\- Bonjour Minky, j'aimerais parler à Lucretia, dis-lui que sa cousine Dorea souhaiterait lui parler.

Dorea Potter patienta une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs striés de gris et dont le visage avenant était illuminé d'un large sourire.

\- Je n'osais pas y croire lorsqu'ils l'ont annoncé ! Non seulement tu es en vie mais en plus, tu as horriblement bien vieilli. Je suis jalouse !

De cinq ans sa cadette, Lucretia Prewett, née Black, paraissait désormais de vingt ans son aînée sur le plan physique. Ce fut avec la même simplicité que jadis que sa cousine l'enlaça et la serra contre sa poitrine. Avec un frère comme Orion Black, la pauvre Lucretia avait bien eu besoin d'une amie étant plus jeune et ce n'était certainement pas Walburga qui aurait pu remplir ce rôle, au vu de son tempérament. En dépit de leur différence d'âge, Dorea avait été une confidente et une véritable amie pour la jeune Lucretia, assurant d'ailleurs sa protection pendant les deux premières années de celle-ci à Poudlard.

En effet, Lucretia n'avait pas été répartie à Serpentard mais à Serdaigle, étant davantage portée sur la connaissance que sur l'ambition. Elle avait en cela rencontré son âme sœur en la personne d'Ignatus Prewett, lui aussi Serdaigle, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès du père de la jeune femme pour en obtenir la main. Cela devait être, à l'image de celui de Dorea, l'un des rares mariages d'amour qui avaient eu lieu au sein de la famille Black… ou plus exactement, parmi ses membres qui n'en avaient pas été exclus. La pauvre Cedrella n'avait pas eu la même chance, au moment de son mariage avec Septimus Weasley par exemple.

\- Voyons Lucretia, mon sort n'est pas aussi enviable que tu crois…

Dans le petit salon où l'elfe de maison leur servit deux tasses de thé fumantes, et après avoir érigé une barrière d'impassibilité autour d'eux, Dorea raconta succinctement à sa cousine que toutes ces années, elle ne les avait pas passées à se cacher mais elle les avait tout simplement perdues.

Lucretia n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, pas par manque d'envie mais parce que leur couple n'avait pas réussi à en avoir. Elle avait reporté son affection sur les neveux et nièce d'Ignatus, les jumeaux Gideon et Fabian ainsi que la petite Molly. Hélas, les deux garçons avaient perdu la vie pendant le règne de terreur de Jedusor mais leur sœur avait survécu et fondé une famille avec le fils de Septimus justement, Arthur Weasley.

\- Sept enfants ! Ils essaient de battre un record ? S'exclama Dorea avec amusement.

\- On dirait bien, figure toi que les jumeaux, Fred et George, sont de vraies petites terreurs ! C'est fou comme ils me rappellent Fabian et Gideon au même âge… Répondit Lucretia avec une tendresse mêlée de mélancolie.

Un silence détendu s'installa entre les deux femmes, avant que le regard perçant de Lucretia ne se pose sur sa cousine avec attention.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Dory, vraiment mais tu ne serais pas venue si ce n'était pas important, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Rares étaient les personnes à la surnommer « Dory » mais Lucretia faisait partie de ce cercle très fermé. Sans surprise, sa cousine ne lui demandait même pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle, seulement ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était une marque de confiance qui la toucha, ce qu'elle exprima par un sourire doux avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Arcturus. Je sais qu'il est en vie et toujours le patriarche de notre famille, j'ai besoin de lui pour former Sirius. Ton neveu n'est clairement pas prêt à devenir patriarche… mais je n'ai aucune envie de laisser mon frère s'emparer de la fortune et de l'influence des Black.

Le visage de Lucretia se ferma quelque peu et les deux femmes se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Dorea avait conscience qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup mais ils jouaient contre la montre. Le procès de Sirius aurait lieu d'ici peu et même si l'oncle Phineas préparait minutieusement sa défense, il leur faudrait des appuis de poids pour influencer l'aspect politique des choses, le genre d'appui que le chef de la famille Black pouvait leur apporter.

L'épouse de Charlus fut sortie de ses pensées par le ton sérieux et détaché de sa cousine, dont les mots lui parurent aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Dorea mais si tu essaies de finir ce que nos cousins ont commencé, tu ne quitteras pas cette maison vivante.

Dorea savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air. A l'époque où elle l'avait quittée, Lucretia était déjà devenue un véritable prodige en matière de métamorphose mais pas de façon aussi célèbre et ostentatoire que Minerva McGonagall. L'ancienne Serdaigle s'était spécialisée dans le type de transformation multiple qui pouvait faire du mobilier d'une maison un véritable arsenal et même aller jusqu'à créer des chimères, illégales bien sûr mais aucun de ceux qui les avaient croisées n'avait survécu assez longtemps pour en parler à quiconque.

L'ancienne professeure d'études des runes conserva son calme, en dépit de son rythme cardiaque légèrement accéléré mais elle ne sourit pas, se contentant à la place de poser sa baguette bien en évidence sur la table basse qui les séparait.

\- Je suis prête à aller jusqu'au serment inviolable, Lucretia. Crois bien que la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de rendre service à Pollux ou à Casseiopeia.

Si c'était le prix à payer pour voir le patriarche des Black, Dorea le paierait volontiers. Lucretia lui intima de prendre sa baguette pour initier le lien. Elles étaient sur le point de commencer quand une troisième voix se fit entendre.

\- C'est inutile, Lucretia. Si Dorea avait voulu ma mort, cette maison serait déjà partie en fumée.

L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte était grand mais sa silhouette s'était quelque peu voûtée avec les années. Ses longs cheveux, jadis noir de jais et désormais d'une blancheur immaculée, encadraient un visage aux traits nobles et ridés, probablement davantage par les épreuves et le poids des responsabilités que par la seule action du temps. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur vivacité et il avança en s'aidant d'une canne finement ouvragée pour les rejoindre.

\- Père… Commença Lucretia, d'un ton autant empreint de reproche que d'inquiétude.

\- Il suffit. Je suis peut-être âgé mais je ne suis pas encore mort, même si mes autres cousins germains en souhaiteraient autrement. Rasseyez-vous et discutons.

Bien qu'âgé de seulement quatre-vingt-sept-ans, le patriarche des Black avait l'air plus affaibli que le vieil oncle Phineas, dont la vitalité en étonnait plus d'un en dépit du fait qu'il ait déjà plus d'un siècle. Cet état ne semblait pas avoir affecté l'intelligence d'Arcturus pour autant mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il serait plus facile de le convaincre.

\- Nous avons fait sortir le jeune Sirius de prison et nous comptons bien le faire acquitter. Il est innocent des crimes dont il est accusé.

\- Ce Gryffondor ? Evidemment ! Il faudrait être particulièrement idiot ou aveuglé par des préoccupations sentimentales pour ne pas voir que ce garçon serait mort avant de trahir le fils Potter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir défendu alors ? S'enquit Dorea, d'un ton curieux plutôt qu'accusateur.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta le patriarche en haussant un sourcil. Ah, j'oublie que tu as été absente longtemps. Orion, Cygnus et ton frère Pollux ont comploté contre moi et failli réussir à me tuer. Apparemment, je n'étais pas assez enclin à « écouter l'offre du Seigneur des Ténèbres »… Ah ! Moi, me prosterner devant un sang-mêlé arriviste, fils de moldu et parricide de surcroît ? Plutôt mourir !

Visiblement, la neutralité des Black n'avait pas suffi à Jedusor. Dorea pouvait le comprendre car en dépit de l'aide financière et politique des Malefoy, l'héritier autoproclamé de Serpentard avait sûrement voulu l'assistance des Black, bien plus riches et plus influents encore que la famille d'Abraxas. D'après ce que Sirius lui avait dit, le mage noir était parvenu à recruter le jeune Regulus et quelques autres membres de la famille, comme la petite Bellatrix mais Arcturus avait toujours fermement refusé d'adhérer aux Mangemorts et de les soutenir, même officieusement.

\- Que s'est-il passé au moment du procès ?

\- Tu as de meilleurs souvenirs que moi de cette époque, Lucretia. S'esquiva simplement Arcturus avant de saisir la tasse tendue par Minky.

Lucretia posa sa propre tasse devant elle et prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées.

\- J'étais surtout au chevet de Père mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, Orion a cessé d'avoir confiance en Pollux après avoir appris le décès de Regulus. Il a supposé, à tort ou à raison, que Pollux le poussait à renier Sirius pour devenir le prochain dans l'ordre de succession et qu'il chercherait ensuite à se débarrasser d'Orion comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Père.

\- Orion n'a donc pas renié Sirius ?

\- Non, pas officiellement en effet et c'est aussi pour ça que Pollux n'a pas accès à la demeure familiale. Seuls Père, en tant que patriarche et Sirius, comme héritier direct, peuvent y entrer. A ma connaissance, elle est à l'abandon depuis la mort de Walburga, il y a trois ans.

Voilà qui expliquait que personne ne vive actuellement au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Aussi délabrée soit cette maison, elle représentait malgré tout le siège ancestral des Black et conférerait de la légitimité à celui qui l'occuperait.

\- Et que s'est-il passé au procès de Sirius ? Orion et Cygnus étaient déjà morts depuis deux ans. Poursuivit Dorea.

\- Walburga a essayé de se persuader que son fils aîné s'était vraiment « rallié à la bonne cause », expliqua Lucretia d'un ton sarcastique, quant à Pollux, il a usé de son influence pour s'assurer que Sirius soit expédié aussi vite que possible à Azkaban, dans l'espoir qu'il y meure rapidement. Croupton n'a été que trop ravi d'envoyer celui qui avait trahi les Potter dans les bras des Détraqueurs mais cela ne sauva pas son image auprès du public, avec les révélations sur son fils Mangemort.

Les pièces du puzzle prenaient forme même si des zones d'ombre subsistaient encore. Pour l'heure, il était plus urgent de s'assurer le soutien et la coopération de son cousin.

\- Arcturus, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander après ce que tu as vécu mais…

\- Inutile de poursuivre ton plaidoyer, Dorea. J'accepte de reconnaître officiellement le fils d'Orion comme mon héritier légitime et de le soutenir pendant son procès.

Dorea et Lucretia furent bien en peine de cacher leur surprise. L'épouse de Charlus s'était attendue à une âpre bataille, avec une montagne d'arguments à présenter. Après tout, Arcturus avait beau ne pas avoir adhéré à l'organisation de Jedusor, il n'en restait pas moins un partisan de la doctrine sang-pur et son conservatisme modéré avait davantage à voir avec de la prudence plutôt qu'avec des idéaux progressistes.

Conscient d'avoir pris sa fille et sa cousine à contre-pied, le patriarche des Black esquissa un large sourire carnassier.

\- Ne crois pas que je le fasse par altruisme. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques années à vivre mais d'ici là, je compte bien voir les sourires s'effacer des visages de Pollux et de ta sœur, pour être remplacés par des expressions d'horreur quand tu les enterreras. Tel est mon prix, Dorea, je veux qu'ils comprennent que le prix de leur trahison ne pourra être rien d'autre qu'un long processus d'humiliation et de souffrance avant leur totale annihilation.

* * *

Alan avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait fendu le crâne et s'acharnait sur son cerveau avec une perceuse. Il venait de vivre une expérience qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que la dague des Nilson lui avait fait traverser jusqu'ici. Al', Gilbert, Victoria… et même Alastar ! Combien de gens et d'époques venait-il de voir dans les tréfonds de son esprit ?

Il l'ignorait, tout comme il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les anciens porteurs de la dague avaient choisi de le tester de cette façon mais il savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'en sortir vivant. Il avait un mal de tête à en mourir et l'impression d'être épuisé au point de ne pas pouvoir bouger un orteil mais il était en vie.

Consultant l'horloge, il constata que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était assis au bureau de son père. Ethel ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter s'il ne redescendait pas bientôt.

Passant une main sur son front, il posa ensuite les yeux sur la montre à gousset. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était mise à tressauter, comme mue par un tremblement de terre ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant le sol et le bureau étaient fixes mais quelque chose vibrait également sur lui… la dague !

Alan eut à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise qu'une lumière aveuglante émergeait de la montre à gousset, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Puis il se sentit percuté par quelque chose, qui lui tomba dessus, quelque chose de très lourd… ou quelqu'un à en croire les exclamations étouffées qu'il entendit !

Oh Merlin ! Ils devaient au moins être deux pour que ça soit si lourd. Des points noirs dansaient dans son champ de vision quand il parvint à rouvrir les yeux mais, allongé sur le ventre par terre, il ne voyait pas les individus qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

\- Hé ! Poussez… poussez-vous de là… Parvint-il à articuler, peinant à respirer.

Dans un grognement, il sentit les corps bouger et rouler au-dessus de lui et il put bientôt respirer plus aisément. Malheureusement, cela avait visiblement été l'effort de trop pour son corps déjà bien affaibli par ce que la dague lui avait fait subir. Fichue magie Nilson…

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir sa fille et l'elfe de maison, visiblement inquiets dans l'encadrement de la porte. Peut-être était-il déjà en train de délirer car juste avant de perdre connaissance, il crut apercevoir les visages fatigués et inquiets de son père et de celui de son meilleur ami, pourtant décédés depuis dix-huit ans, près de lui.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut qu'il avait eu tort de revenir dans cette maison.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arborait rarement une mine aussi grave que celle qu'il avait en ce moment. Après une discussion de près de trois heures avec Arabella Figg, celle-ci lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance de sévices physiques sur le jeune Harry Potter et une brève incursion dans son esprit lui avait confirmé qu'elle était sincère. D'un autre côté, elle était simplement voisine des Dursley et à ce titre, elle avait reconnu qu'elle ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer dans leur foyer.

Les paroles d'Amelia Bones hantaient davantage le directeur de Poudlard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dumbledore avait cru que Pétunia n'oserait pas s'en prendre à son neveu en sachant qu'il la surveillerait, surtout s'il s'agissait de traces qu'il pourrait lui-même constater. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair dans la lettre qu'il lui avait laissée avec l'enfant, ce terrible soir d'automne 1981.

Le vieux sorcier préparait évidemment sa défense, qu'il assurerait seul mais il était davantage préoccupé par la localisation actuelle du jeune Potter. La demeure de Charlus et Dorea Potter ayant été réduite en cendres à l'époque de leur mort supposée, Albus supposait que les Potter avaient emmené Harry dans le manoir ancestral des Potter dont il ignorait malheureusement l'emplacement exact et ses premières tentatives de le trouver s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

Dumbledore n'était pas très enclin de pousser trop loin ses recherches, à la fois parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas aggraver les éventuelles poursuites judiciaires contre lui mais aussi parce qu'il se souvenait bien des talents runiques de Dorea Potter et son fils Phineas n'était pas en reste non plus.

Si les récentes difficultés avec la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, sa suspension du Magenmagot et les charges qui allaient être retenues contre lui ne suffisaient pas, Albus venait d'avoir une discussion houleuse avec le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler les doutes qu'elle avait eus au sujet de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur eux. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre à demi-mot que s'il venait à avoir des problèmes à cause de son placement d'Harry chez eux, le vieux sorcier ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald ôta ses lunettes en demi-lunes et les posa sur son bureau avant de se frotter les yeux. Il songea qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se reposer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Donnant la permission d'entrée au visiteur, il eut la surprise de voir non pas la haute silhouette de Minerva dans l'encadrement de la porte mais le professeur Flitwick à la place.

\- Bonsoir Albus.

\- Bonsoir Filius, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Flitwick prit place sur la chaise mais ne s'exprima pas immédiatement. Le professeur de sortilège attendit quelques instants et sortit une lettre de sa poche, qu'il déplia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le bureau.

\- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment James Potter, autrement que comme un élève parmi d'autres mais j'appréciais beaucoup Lily Evans, bien avant qu'elle ne prenne le nom de son époux. Elle appréciait Minerva mais elle venait plus souvent me voir à Poudlard, non seulement parce que je savais mieux écouter mais aussi parce que nous aimions discuter de sortilèges et d'enchantements. Nous correspondions fréquemment, même pendant les sombres années que nous avons vécu sous la menace quotidienne de Voldemort.

Dumbledore garda le silence, comprenant que son collègue et ami avait probablement quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il était venu lui dire. Pour avoir lui-même regretté le trépas de James et Lily Potter, il comprenait son chagrin et il aiderait son ami à soulager sa peine, même si cela voulait dire de prendre de plein fouet ses accusations et sa colère.

\- Dans la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a adressée, quelques semaines avant sa mort, elle évoquait une liste et plus précisément une liste de personnes à qui James et elle souhaitaient confier la garde de leur fils s'il venait à leur arriver quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle m'indiqua que je n'étais pas en haut de cette liste, qui serait dévoilée au besoin dans leur testament mais elle me demanda si j'accepterais cette responsabilité, au cas où elle m'était proposée. J'ai bien évidemment accepté.

Le directeur de Poudlard sentit son estomac se nouer en écoutant les paroles du petit professeur. Il commençait à avoir une idée de la direction que prenait cette conversation. Contrairement à Minerva, Filius n'avait pas eu connaissance du foyer qui avait accueilli le jeune Harry Potter après la mort de ses parents.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les ragots qui circulent dans la presse, Albus mais je ne crois pas que Phineas Potter ait menti, sinon quoi le Magenmagot ne vous aurait pas suspendu. Je ne suis pas venu me substituer à la justice, ni vous lancer des invectives comme l'a peut-être fait Minerva. J'ai simplement besoin de savoir, Albus. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai failli à mes responsabilités envers Lily Potter en faisant confiance à votre jugement.

Le vieux sorcier resta silencieux pendant de longs instants. La culpabilité qui le rongeait semblait avoir enflé telle une tumeur pendant les minutes qui s'étaient écoulées et, eusse-t-il été un homme plus faible, il aurait sans doute noyé sa honte au fond d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Albus Dumbledore était beaucoup de choses mais il n'avait pas ce genre de faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi il regarda Filius dans les yeux quand il lui répondit.

\- Sirius Black était le premier choix de James et Lily. Frank et Alice Londubat était leur second. Il y en avait d'autres en effet, dont vous-même, sur cette liste.

\- Étions-nous tous après Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, Albus ?

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête, trouvant cette réponse non verbale plus aisée que les mots qu'il prononça ensuite d'une voix grave et éteinte.

\- Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne figuraient pas sur la liste dressée par James et Lily.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. La condamnation silencieuse de Filius et la déception dans son regard étaient peut-être pires que la colère brusque et ouverte de Minerva. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une faute et surtout d'avoir trahi la confiance de son ami.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne réagit pas quand le petit professeur tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

* * *

Sirius avait passé la meilleure soirée de son existence depuis… longtemps, probablement depuis bien avant son emprisonnement. Ils avaient mangé un succulent dîner en compagnie de Charlus, de Phineas « le jeune » et Phineas « le vieux » comme il aimait à appeler respectivement le fils de Charlus et son grand-oncle. Ce qu'il avait surtout apprécié, c'était de pouvoir passer du temps avec son filleul.

L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à James en apparence mais sa personnalité était plus proche de Lily, avec une tendance à se soucier des autres et notamment de ceux qui étaient en difficulté. L'animagus avait passé un long moment à lui parler de ses parents, essayant d'évoquer autant Lily que James, même s'il avait davantage d'histoires à raconter sur les Maraudeurs.

C'était plus facile pour lui de parler de leur période comme couple que de l'époque de Poudlard, notamment parce que cela lui évitait d'avoir à penser à Peter, ce qui le rendait à la fois amer et furieux, ainsi que de songer à Remus, et par extension de se sentir coupable de l'avoir suspecté d'être la taupe de Voldemort dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

La matinée avait bien commencé également avec une petite séance d'initiation au Quidditch, en compagnie d'Harry et de Charlus. Black n'était peut-être pas un aussi bon joueur que James mais il aimait voler et par Merlin, son fils semblait avoir hérité de son talent inné en la matière !

Le moment qu'il allait passer s'avérerait moins agréable mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper, s'il voulait tenir sa promesse à Dorea et par extension, à Harry. Sirius se dirigea dans un des salons qui avait été réservé à son attention. Une femme d'environ soixante-dix ans, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu roi et dont les cheveux gris étaient relevés en chignon, l'y attendait.

\- Bonjour Sirius, je suis ravie de te voir. Assieds-toi donc.

\- Bonjour Cedrella. Répondit Black avec un léger sourire, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

Cedrella Weasley, née Black, était une cousine éloignée, quelque chose comme une nièce de son arrière-grand-père mais il s'agissait aussi de l'épouse de Septimus Weasley, avec qui elle avait eu plusieurs fils dont Arthur qu'il connaissait un peu. Elle était médicomage, spécialisée dans les troubles de l'esprit. Elle travaillait non seulement à Sainte Mangouste mais aussi régulièrement avec le département de la Justice Magique, auprès des Aurors et des Brigadiers de police magique qui souffraient de stress post-traumatique.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, je ne mords pas, tu sais. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire nerveux mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré pour autant. Il avait conscience que son emprisonnement à Azkaban avait laissé ses marques sur lui mais il ne se considérait pas fou pour autant… enfin, pas davantage que n'importe quel Black en tout cas.

\- Je sais, c'est juste… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- Si nous commencions par ton retour à la vie d'homme libre. Comment t'accoutumes-tu à la maison et à la présence d'Harry ?

La mention du jeune Potter fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien prisonnier et le détendit quelque peu. Il commença à s'ouvrir, partageant avec Cedrella ses récentes expériences avec son filleul et son émerveillement devant cet enfant.

Ce serait un processus long mais derrière la vitre sans teint, Charlus songea que c'était un pas dans la bonne direction, avant de quitter la pièce pour les laisser discuter réellement en privé. Il était soulagé que le jeune Black soit coopératif, il aurait vraiment regretté que Dorea soit obligée de le séparer d'Harry dans le cas contraire.


	12. La plume et l'épée

**Chapitre 11 : La plume et l'épée**

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, Alan crut qu'il était mort. Le plafond était une large fresque représentant un ciel constellé de nuages, rempli d'anges en train de livrer bataille à des démons. Cela aurait tout à fait pu correspondre à une scène de la Bible… mais à bien y regarder, il ne s'agissait pas d'anges mais de sorciers à dos de chevaux ailés en train de se battre contre des gobelins, baguette ou épée à la main.

Clignant des yeux, le professeur de Hochelaga se redressa lentement dans le lit où il était couché. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été littéralement vidé de ses forces. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison, ni pour la scène pseudo-biblique au plafond qu'il avait cru être passé de vie à trépas. Non, c'était parce que son père était assis à son chevet.

Ce même père qui était décédé dix-huit ans plus tôt dans ce même manoir.

Il ne lui apparaissait même pas de façon translucide comme les fantômes de Poudlard. A la place, il paraissait être fait de chair et de sang. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quelques semaines avant sa mort. Le même visage sérieux avec une pointe d'amusement, ce regard pétillant de malice et de quelque chose d'animal qui révélait de façon discrète, à l'instar d'Elena, sa lycanthropie.

\- Est-ce que je suis mort ? Demanda Alan en levant son regard encore hagard vers lui.

La main bien réelle d'Alan Nilson Sr. se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Le professeur avait toujours ronchonné devant ce geste mais il l'avait secrètement toujours apprécié également, parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment son fils. Il avait beau avoir été adopté à ses treize ans, Alan n'avait jamais fait de différence entre sa fille biologique, Elena, et lui. Avec son épouse Mary, il s'était efforcé de les traiter de façon égale, aussi bien dans les marques d'affection… qu'en termes de punitions.

Merlin qu'il en avait douillé à récurer des étages entiers du manoir Nilson avec Elena lorsqu'ils avaient eu le malheur de partir en vadrouille sans prévenir !

\- Pas encore, fiston. C'est plutôt moi qui ai fait un « Jésus », comme diraient les moldus… et je ne parle pas du délicieux saucisson de Lyon du même nom, bien évidemment !

Du saucisson de Lyon… son père avait toujours le don de faire des blagues que lui seul comprenait, ou plutôt que seulement Arthur Morrison et lui comprenaient. Si Alan Jr. s'était déjà rendu en France, il n'avait jamais visité la ville de Lyon et encore moins dégusté sa charcuterie locale. Il ne voyait donc pas le rapport avec des références bibliques moldues…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu n'es pas mort, Alan. Disons plutôt que j'ai « ressuscité » même si je ne suis techniquement jamais mort… disons plutôt que j'étais… comment diraient les moldus, « sur pause » ? Comme au cinéma quand tu arrêtes la bobine, tu vois ?

Alan comprenait de moins en moins ce que son père cherchait à lui dire. D'un côté, cela pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par le mal de crâne massif qui menaçait de lui ouvrir la tête en deux à ce rythme. Il ne savait pas ce que cette fichue dague lui avait fait subir mais il avait l'impression que non contente de saper ses réserves de magie jusqu'à un niveau proche du trépas, elle lui avait aussi vrillé la cervelle dans tous les sens.

Il sut qu'il était vraiment en plein rêve ou carrément parti dans la folie lorsqu'il vit apparaître la silhouette du fameux Arthur Morrison dans son champ de vision. Le père de Duncan n'avait pas pris une ride non plus et il posa sur lui un regard bienveillant mêlé d'inquiétude.

\- Et bien gamin, tu es dans un sale état. On était vraiment si lourds que ça quand on t'est tombés dessus ?

C'était ça ! Deux poids morts lui étaient tombés dessus quand il avait émergé de la transe dans laquelle la dague l'avait plongé. Deux hommes adultes de leur gabarit l'avaient très certainement écrasé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était tombé dans les pommes.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter ? Comment avez-vous survécu à l'attaque du manoir ?

Alan Sr. et Arthur échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils se demandaient comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et Alan Jr. fut pris de ce même sentiment - qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps – d'être un enfant auquel les adultes hésiteraient à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela transforma très rapidement sa confusion en une colère de plus en plus brûlante, qui lui fit oublier sa fatigue au point de se redresser complètement en position assise et de pointer un doigt accusateur sur eux.

\- Vous allez me dire maintenant ce qui s'est passé ou Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vous refais le portrait à tous les deux jusqu'à ce que vous chantiez comme des rossignols !

* * *

Revêtu des habits que son oncle Charlus et sa tante Dorea lui avaient offerts, Harry cheminait dans un couloir qui ressemblait un peu à celui qui menait à sa chambre au Manoir Potter. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas du même. En effet, le couloir où il se trouvait ne comportait aucun portrait sur les murs. En fait, les murs eux-mêmes n'étaient pas visibles, recouverts de miroirs discontinus qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose de similaire par le passé, dans un de ses livres d'école qui parlait du château de Versailles en France, et de sa fameuse galerie des glaces.

Pourtant, l'ambiance de ce couloir n'était pas aussi lumineuse que celle du château du Roi Soleil. La lumière était pâle, comme celle de la lune ou d'une journée où le soleil était en permanence voilé par une épaisse couche nuageuse. Cette lumière devait être diffusée par le plafond mais il ne voyait pas de fenêtre à proprement parler, seulement une sorte de glace sans tain.

A cause des miroirs disposés des deux côtés, Harry avait l'impression que le couloir était infini, aussi bien en longueur qu'en largeur. Le plus étonnant, c'était que ses reflets étaient différents parfois.

Certains étaient plus jeunes, d'autres plus vieux. Certains portaient des vêtements trop grands, à l'image de ceux qu'il portait jadis chez les Dursley tandis que d'autres avaient une sorte d'uniforme, semblable à une robe de sorcier, avec un écusson au niveau du torse. L'écusson variait selon les reflets, certains étaient de couleur rouge, d'autres verte et d'autres encore bleu foncé. Il crut même en apercevoir un jaune mais il était trop loin pour en être sûr. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait des uniformes obligatoires pour les élèves scolarisés dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, comme il en avait parfois aperçu dans ses livres mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Chacun de ces Harry marchait droit devant lui, certains le dos droit, d'autres plus voûtés. Le seul point commun, en dehors de leur apparence générale, c'était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'ils arboraient sur leur front.

Tous avaient été pris pour cible par Voldemort comme lui. Tous avaient probablement perdu leurs parents comme lui.

Le garçon ne savait pas où ce couloir le mènerait mais étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il était à sa place ici, il ne craignait rien. Bientôt ses reflets se tournèrent vers lui. Certains souriaient ouvertement, d'autres avaient une expression plus réservée mais amicale malgré tout. Tous le soutenaient, tous le comprenaient, tous étaient unis par un lien indivisible et inaliénable : tous étaient Harry Potter.

\- Harry ?

En un clignement de paupières, les miroirs avaient disparu des murs. A la place, le couloir était redevenu normal et il ressemblait à celui de sa chambre mais ce n'était pas le sien. Son oncle Charlus, vêtu d'un pyjama, le regardait avec inquiétude.

Harry se rendait compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était debout, en pyjama et pieds nus, dans un couloir du manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas et sa main droite était posée sur la poignée d'une porte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus.

\- Oncle Charlus ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Son oncle mit un genou à terre et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je crois que tu étais somnambule. Tu ne te rappelles pas comment tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Non… juste que je marchais dans un couloir avec plein de miroirs et que j'allais dans la bonne direction.

Son oncle se défit doucement de son étreinte pour contempler son visage et lui adressa un léger sourire. Le prenant par la main, Charlus le ramena tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre. En dépit de son esprit embrumé, une question trottait dans la tête de l'enfant, qui ne put s'empêcher de la dire à voix haute.

\- Oncle Charlus… c'était quoi la pièce devant laquelle j'étais ?

Le sorcier hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'était le bureau de ton grand-père Fleamont, et de ton arrière-grand-père Henry avant lui.

* * *

Comme beaucoup de sorciers, les Malefoy avaient entendu la retransmission de l'interview de Phineas Potter à la radio sorcière. Les réactions s'étaient avérées variables au luxueux manoir familial.

Lucius était furieux que des ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres aient pu survivre à une de ses attaques et plus encore, qu'il s'agisse de Potter. En vérité, l'époux de Narcissa Black avait peu apprécié les insultes lancées à l'encontre de Jedusor et de ses Mangemorts.

Abraxas ne partageait pas l'admiration et la foi aveugle de son fils envers Voldemort. Ce dernier était peut-être un sorcier très puissant et l'héritier présomptif de Serpentard mais il était également un sang-mêlé, fils de moldu de surcroît et qui s'était fait presque anéantir par un bébé.

Oh, le patriarche des Malefoy avait admiré le « Seigneur des ténèbres » en son temps mais cela lui était passé, même avant sa chute. Vers la fin, Jedusor s'était montré davantage obsédé par une prétendue prophétie que par la conquête du monde sorcier britannique.

Même si elle le cachait bien, Narcissa était soulagée par la chute de Voldemort. Jamais elle ne l'aurait dit à son époux mais elle était rassurée à l'idée que son cher petit Drago n'ait pas un jour à porter la marque des ténèbres. Abraxas n'aurait guère pu le lui reprocher, il se serait volontiers débarrassé de cette marque s'il l'avait pu.

En ce qui concernait Charlus et Dorea Potter, Abraxas n'était pas mécontent de les savoir en vie, tout particulièrement en ce qui concernait la fille de Cygnus Black. Ils avaient été fiancés jadis, avant que sa propre arrogance et négligence ne la poussent dans les bras de Potter. Aujourd'hui, il avait assez de recul pour l'admettre.

Cela ne signifierait pas que si la chance lui en était donnée, il ne tuerait pas Charlus Potter pour autant. Il restait un Malefoy après tout et sa famille n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on leur vole ce qui leur revenait de droit.

Toutefois, Abraxas voyait plus loin que les deux camps apparents aux yeux de son fils, c'est-à-dire pour ou contre Jedusor. Davantage qu'un simple geste de défiance à l'attention des partisans de la pureté du sang, Malefoy voyait dans la déclaration du professeur Potter une attaque directe à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard et de son emprise sur le Survivant.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'Abraxas voulait voir chuter de son piédestal, c'était assurément Albus Dumbledore.

Le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot avait trop souvent contrecarré ses plans et ses ambitions pour qu'il ne se saisisse pas d'une si belle occasion de se débarrasser de son influence dans l'antichambre du pouvoir. Vingt ans plus tôt, Abraxas parvenait à faire démissionner cet imbécile de Leach du poste du Ministre de la magie. Quatre années à supporter ce né-moldu et ses tentatives incessantes de réformes !

Hélas, Dumbledore avait arrangé l'élection d'Eugenia Jenkins après Leach, brisant l'ambition de Malefoy en faisant parvenir à la presse juste assez d'éléments concernant son implication dans la maladie de Leach pour jeter la suspicion dans l'esprit de la population.

Les Black pouvaient bien se déchirer entre eux sur le sort du jeune Sirius si cela leur chantait mais Abraxas ne comptait pas accéder aux souhaits de Pollux Black simplement pour que ce dernier accède à la tête de sa famille, position qu'il convoitait depuis des années, voire même des décennies. Il avait même tenté d'éliminer le patriarche actuel pour l'obtenir !

Non, Abraxas ménagerait l'ego de Pollux mais il ne l'aiderait pas véritablement à atteindre son but. L'idéal serait de voir les deux camps des Black se détruire mutuellement ou tout du moins s'affaiblir, ce qui ne pourrait que profiter aux Malefoy.

Le plus difficile serait de persuader Lucius qu'il agissait dans l'intérêt de leur « cause ». Son fils était encore trop impulsif, trop passionné par les grands principes de la pureté du sang pour comprendre les compromis qui s'avéraient parfois nécessaires.

Voilà pourquoi le patriarche des Malefoy était assis derrière son bureau et, après avoir rédigé une lettre assez banale et évasive à l'attention de Pollux Black, il était en train d'écrire à une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis près de trente ans.

 _Chère Dorea…_

* * *

Un autre sorcier était très occupé à écrire mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Plus encore que la perte de son poste de Manitou Suprême ou les remontrances d'Amelia Bones, c'était sa conversation avec Filius qui avait véritablement ébranlé le directeur de Poudlard.

Cependant, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le genre de sorcier à ressasser ses échecs. Il en avait déjà commise une par le passé pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Les épreuves endurées par le jeune Harry auprès de son oncle et de sa tante moldus pèseraient sur sa conscience mais elles ne le paralyseraient pas pour autant.

En dépit de la conjoncture actuelle, le professeur n'était pas dépourvu de partisans. S'il devait surtout son ancien poste à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers à la gloire qui l'auréolait depuis la chute de Grindelwald, ce n'était pas seulement le cas pour la présidence du Magenmagot. Dumbledore s'était tissé un solide réseau d'amis et d'alliés au sein de l'assemblée sorcière britannique, ce qui lui avait permis de passer des lois progressistes mais aussi de bloquer les courants ultra-conservateurs de la chambre à plusieurs reprises.

En l'état, le seul élément susceptible de faire pencher la balance en sa défaveur n'était autre que le Survivant. Hélas, ce dernier était pour le moment hors d'atteinte et au vu de l'interview du professeur Phineas Potter, le vieux sorcier avait toutes les raisons de croire que leur Maison se positionnerait contre lui.

Dumbledore compatissait avec leur courroux mais les vues du cœur ne devaient pas les aveugler à celles de l'esprit. S'il perdait son influence au Magenmagot et peut-être même sa place de directeur à Poudlard, cela ouvrirait un boulevard pour les ultra-conservateurs et le pays reviendrait près d'un siècle en arrière.

Il lui restait toutefois une corde à son arc, une possibilité d'atteindre le garçon indirectement. Cet atout se manifesta en frappant poliment à sa porte et Albus lui ouvrit avec un sourire amical en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Bonjour Remus, cela faisait longtemps.

* * *

Une bonne nuit de sommeil avait remis Alan Nilson Jr. dans une certaine forme physique mais elle n'avait pas suffi à le remettre de ses émotions. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que son père et celui de Duncan soient en vie. Leur explication avait été tellement tarabiscotée qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être vraie.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait une telle imagination.

Il n'y avait que son père pour adapter un rituel extrêmement compliqué et instable en plein siège et sans aucune garantie de succès, ou même simplement d'y survivre. Le pari avait été gagnant, Arthur et lui avaient été préservés dans cette dimension miniature, en dehors du cours normal de l'espace et du temps, mais ils avaient perdu près de vingt ans au passage, prisonniers de ce rituel dont ils n'auraient jamais pu se libérer par eux-mêmes.

C'était un hasard, un foutu hasard qui lui avait permis de les sortir de là. Maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à sa sœur et à son beau-frère, qui étaient encore au Québec.

Hélas, il n'y avait pas de repos pour les braves. Phineas avait apparemment un service à lui demander, sinon il n'aurait pas fait des pieds et des mains pour le faire venir au Manoir Potter en urgence.

Il espérait simplement qu'Ethel se tiendrait tranquille pendant son absence. Sa fille avait semblé beaucoup trop intéressée par Arthur… et pas sur le plan de la simple curiosité. En tant que père, il avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'elle sorte avec des garçons mais alors quand ceux-ci avaient l'âge d'être son grand-père… cela prenait une toute autre ampleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alan sans préambule en émergeant de la cheminée du Manoir Potter.

Phineas ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire sur son apparence fatiguée. Le directeur adjoint de Hochelaga se contenta de poser un épais dossier sur la table et de l'inviter à s'asseoir, avant de faire apporter du thé.

\- J'ai besoin de tes compétences, pas en tant que professeur mais en tant qu'enquêteur.

Potter ouvrit le dossier et en sortit notamment plusieurs clichés d'un homme grassouillet d'assez petite taille aux cheveux châtain clair, avec de petits yeux et un nez pointu.

\- Peter Pettigrow. Officiellement mort depuis sept ans, de la main de Sirius Black. En réalité, il est encore en vie mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de lui depuis cette époque.

\- En quoi nous intéresse-t-il ? Demanda Nilson après avoir sorti un petit carnet, dans lequel il commença à prendre des notes.

\- Ami d'enfance de James Potter, c'était un membre du club privé de Dumbledore. James et Lily Potter l'ont choisi comme gardien du secret à la place de Sirius Black… et il les aurait trahis auprès de Jedusor, volontairement ou sous la contrainte. Dans tous les cas, il a arrangé sa propre mort après la chute de Voldemort, en faisant croire que Black était coupable.

Voilà qui allait certainement faire couler beaucoup d'encre le jour où la nouvelle serait rendue publique dans la presse.

\- D'accord… et est-ce que tu as au moins une piste ? Retrouver un gars qui a disparu pendant aussi longtemps… c'est soit parce qu'il est très doué, soit parce qu'il est mort depuis.

\- Je ne sais pas si doué est le mot exact… mais il a un talent utile dont nous supposons qu'il a fait usage. Pettigrow est un animagus, capable de se transformer en rat.

\- Un rat. Répéta lentement Alan. Il a probablement dû se terrer quelque part. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le retrouver.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème… mais j'imagine que tu as besoin de moyens humains ?

\- Effectivement, j'aurais besoin de mettre deux… non, quatre personnes dans le secret et de quoi rapatrier deux personnes du Canada par avion.

\- Considère que c'est accordé. De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Ah ça… tu ne vas pas me croire quand je vais te le dire.

Cela allait devenir une tradition chez eux de voir les morts revenir à la vie, même si ce n'était pas dans le cadre d'une réelle résurrection. Entre son père et Arthur d'un côté et les diables rouges de l'autre… Il devrait avoir de quoi faire.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous pour le trouver ?

Un mois ou deux devraient être suffisants, si le sorcier résidait encore sur le territoire britannique.

\- Dix jours.

Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit un timing pareil. Le directeur-adjoint les faisait toujours travailler dans des délais impossibles à Hochelaga alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement ici ?

\- Très bien. Je vais me mettre au travail… mais j'ai besoin d'un autre petit service pour y parvenir.

\- Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai.

\- Oh, je pense que oui. Après tout, tu adores donner des interviews… j'ai besoin que tu passes discrètement une information à la Gazette du Sorcier. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça nous aidera à faire sortir le rat de son trou.

* * *

Sirius commençait à s'habituer à ce retour à une vie « normale » ou en tout cas autant que possible quand on avait été emprisonné pendant sept ans dans la pire prison sorcière qui soit. Cela le peinait à le dire mais ses séances avec Cedrella lui faisaient du bien. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ces années passées à Azkaban l'avaient affecté mais aussi combien il y avait des choses dans son passé qu'il avait besoin d'exorciser : des traumatismes avec ses parents, sa relation houleuse avec son frère cadet et sa tendance à s'être montré parfois cruel avec des gens… même s'ils l'avaient mérité, Servilus le premier.

Cela avait été particulièrement difficile pour Sirius d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort de le tourmenter autant, ainsi que sa responsabilité lorsqu'il avait failli l'envoyer à sa mort, dans la cabane hurlante où se trouvait Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Sans James, il se serait probablement rendu coupable de meurtre au premier degré.

Jamais Black n'apprécierait Rogue, de cela il était certain mais si James avait réussi à se libérer de sa haine à son égard, il devait forcément être capable de faire de même !

Pour Harry et pour lui-même, Sirius avait compris qu'il devait être plus mature. Le processus était douloureusement lent et difficile mais il avait l'impression que ses discussions à Cedrella l'aidaient à remettre les choses en perspective et à prendre du recul. Il s'était déjà laissé piéger par son impétuosité et cela lui avait chèrement coûté, ce pourquoi il s'était juré de ne pas reproduire la même erreur.

Penché sur un livre traitant des grands événements du Quidditch de ce siècle, Sirius fut sorti de sa contemplation lorsqu'un elfe de maison l'informa que sa présence était requise auprès d'un invité au rez-de-chaussée. C'était étrange, dans le sens où son prochain rendez-vous avec Cedrella n'était prévu que d'ici trois jours mais peut-être avait-elle dû l'avancer ?

Descendant agilement les escaliers, il arriva en quelques minutes dans le petit salon. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il réalisa qui s'y trouvait. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa cousine, ni même d'une femme tout court mais d'un homme qui prit la parole d'un ton ferme et onctueux à la fois.

\- Sirius, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Grand-père ? Je… oui, ça faisait un bail ! Enfin, je veux dire que ça faisait longtemps, c'est sûr.

Arcturus Black, troisième du nom, patriarche de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black se trouvait en face de lui, appuyé sur une canne finement ouvragée. Il arborait toujours cet air austère même s'il avait bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… plus de dix ans plus tôt. Sirius ne croyait pas l'avoir revu depuis sa fugue lorsqu'il avait seize ans.

\- Que… Que faites-vous ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Vous êtes venu voir Charlus ?

\- Non, Sirius. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te voir toi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble.

Sirius comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer et cela devait se voir sur son visage parce que son grand-père esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Des choses ? Quelles choses ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Voyons Sirius, tu es mon héritier… et le futur patriarche de la Maison Black. Si tu veux être en mesure de prendre tes responsabilités, j'ai des choses à t'enseigner.

\- Mais ma mère… je croyais…

\- Le reniement ? Il n'a jamais été officialisé, ton père et moi-même y avons veillé.

\- Je… je ne veux pas…

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour assurer ton acquittement et pour obtenir la garde de ton filleul ? On m'avait pourtant dit que tu y tenais beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! Plus qu'à ma propre vie ! Se défendit Sirius, conscient trop tard de s'être rendu victime encore une fois de son tempérament sanguin.

\- Et bien, c'est parfait. Assieds-toi, nous allons commencer par le protocole au regard du reniement et de l'ajout de membres à la famille…

Par Merlin, dans quoi était-il en train de se fourrer ? Il n'avait pas claqué la porte toutes ces années auparavant pour se livrer à une telle torture !

Et pourtant, Harry avait besoin de lui. Par la fourberie de Morgane, il devait se montrer à la hauteur mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours des épreuves aussi ennuyeuses ? Comme il regrettait le temps où ils n'avaient qu'à se jeter dans la mêlée et à lancer des sorts sur leurs opposants… Il n'était pas fait pour les batailles d'antichambres ! Il était sûr que ça causerait sa mort un jour.


End file.
